Road to Redemption
by LadyCizzle
Summary: What happens when the woman that left you when you were a child suddenly finds a way into your life without even knowing it. Do you forgive and forget, can you. This is what Dee Laytner faces when he finds his long lost mother. Angst. Ryo/Dee Complete
1. Chapter 1

So I did something incredible stupid. I posted the first chapter of my story without posting the prologue first. I haven't gotten any reviews for this story but that's okay. That's not why I right and if you are reading you don't have to review. Just read it and like it, love it, or hate it. It's totally up to you. Now I have to go and figure out a way to fix the mess that I have caused.

**Disclaimer: Don't own this and probably never will. What, a girl can dream can't she**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

She hadn't known how long she'd been walking but she was tired. Really tired. All she wanted to do was fall asleep but she couldn't. Not with the crying four month old baby in her arms. The baby that cried all night and the night before that and still continued to cry even now. No matter what she did, he still kept crying. Crying was all she'd been hearing for the past three days. It was slowly starting to drive her insane.

Her head throbbed horribly causing her to stop for a moment and rest against a building. Taking deep breaths, she tried calm the pain but it didn't help. The pain was still there made worse by the baby's constant crying.

Tears fell down both their faces as she continued to walk down the street. Suddenly it became too much. She needed to sleep. She needed a few hours to herself or else she wouldn't be any good to her child or herself. At that moment she passed by an empty back alley and idea sprang into her mind. Maybe she could leave the baby there and find a place to sleep for a few hours. That way she would be refreshed and ready to take care of her baby. It wasn't the best idea but for the moment, it was all she had.

Wrapping the baby tighter in his blanket, she laid the baby on top of a few piled up boxes. His cries became louder, breaking her heart as she let him go. A part of her wanted to just pick him up and carry him with her but she knew she would never rest if she did.

"I'm sorry to leave you like but I need to sleep." she whispered to her son as she slipped off her sweater and covered him. "But I'll be back I swear."

She gave her son on last look before she wrapped her arms around herself and turned around. Blocking out the sounds of his cries, she ran and disappeared down the alley and around the corner.

She continued to run until finally, too tired to walk any further, she soon came to another empty alley and slid down behind the dumpster. As she sat there she couldn't believe what her life had become. A pregnant teenage with no family support, living in a city where she didn't know a soul. Besides her son she was alone with no dreams or plans of the future. It was enough to bring more tears to her eyes. Sleepiness overcame her and her eyes slowly came to a close as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Jess Laytner whistled to himself as he walked down the New York Streets. Just on duty, he was all ready bored and ready to go back home to his apartment. Walking briskly, he stopped suddenly when he heard a cooing sound coming out of an alley.

He waited to hear the sound again but chalked it up to being a cat when he didn't hear it again. Jess started to start walking again when he heard the cooing sound again. This time it was followed by a laugh.

"What the hell?"

Deciding to check it out, he made his way down the alley as the sound itself became louder. The officer gasped at what he saw sitting in front of him. A baby, no more than five months old, wrapped in a blanket and a sweater sitting on top of a few boxes. He immediately grabbed the young child and held him in his arms. Quickly, he began checking the alley in hopes of finding another person in the alley. Someone who could take claim to the child but he found no one.

"Who the hell would leave a baby here?" he whispered to himself as he cradle the baby in his arms.

"Hey there little guy." Jess smiled as the baby grabbed his finger. "Where's your momma?"

The baby just laughed at the strange man and played with his fingers. Jess couldn't help but laugh. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

As he expected the baby didn't respond, instead he continued laughing, staring up at Jess with deep green eyes. In that moment Jess knew he couldn't walk away from the child. Smiling, he carried the baby out of the alley and down the street. "I'm Jess by the way and I think I know the perfect place for you."

* * *

Mother Marie Lane sat in her rocking chair, looking out the window at the clear blue sky. Sipping her tea, she let out a content sigh. She was enjoying her moment when the sound on footsteps behind her brought her out of her thoughts. Turning around she realized that it was her friend, Jess Laytner.

"Jess, what are you doing here." she asked as she stood up. Mother's mouth dropped open when she noticed the crying baby in the officer's arms. "Whose child is this?"

He held the child down a little lower to give the nun a full look. "I found him Mother, in a back alley. I think someone left him there."

Mother gasped. "What!" Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Jess replied, handing the small child over to Mother. "I didn't know what else to do so I brought him here to you."

"Are you sure he's a boy?"

"I haven't check down there if that's what you're wondering but I assume it's a he."

"I'm just messing with you Jess." Mother laughed. "It's a boy."

"When I found him he was fine but he suddenly started crying. I tried rocking him but no matter what I did it didn't work."

Mother nodded and began to hum as she continued to gently rock the baby in her arms. She also started rubbing circles across the child's stomach in attempt to stop him from crying. It worked and soon the baby began settling down and closing his eyes.

"You're a natural Mother." Jess smiled at both the sleeping baby and Mother.

"He's colicky that's all." Mother laughed slightly. "Besides, I run an orphanage Jess. I'm supposed to be good with children." She stared down at the child and like Jess, she all ready felt a connection to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, call Social Services I guess. They'll find a place for him while I track down the mother."

"And if they can't."

"Then I guess they'll put him in a foster home until I find his parents or someone wants him."

She gazed down at the sleeping baby and knew, in that moment, that she would never be able to let him go. "I want him."

"Mother-"

"No Jess, I know what you're about to say." Mother smiled but shook her head. "I don't have enough space and I all ready have too many children but my heart is telling me to keep him. And that's what I'm gonna do."

Jess sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew from the beginning that bringing the baby to Mother would bring out a side in her that would want to keep it and he wanted her too. Children who were abandon didn't all find good homes. Most of them ended up on the streets, in jail, or worse dead. Here at least the child would have a better chance with a woman like Mother Lane watching over him.

"Jess."

"Okay. He can stay here, with you but I have to report this. There's a chance his mother is out there looking for him."

Mother Lane grinned happily as she stared at the still sleeping child. Her heart leaping with joy.

* * *

It was dark when she opened her eyes. She gasped, immediately jumping to her feet. She hadn't known how long she was asleep or even where she was anymore. Soon it all came back to her; the need for sleep, leaving her baby in an alley alone.

She took off into a run, desperately trying to remember where she left her son. It wasn't long before she found the alley with the boxes. Throwing the boxes everywhere, she found herself breaking down when she found her child was no longer there.

Hot tears flooded her face as she frantically searched for her child but he wasn't there. Her greatest fear came to life, she had lost her son. What was she supposed to do? It didn't matter because now, she was truly alone in the world.

* * *

And that my peeps is how this all started. Well, that's how it went down in my head. Until next time, peace.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I'm finally doing this but I am posting my first FAKE story. After reading dozens of them writing by other people as well reading the comics I am finally posting one of my own. I've been doing this story for a few months now and decided it was time I see if other people would like it as well. I hope you do, this isn't my first story but this is my first anime so please be gently if only for the first chapter. Anyways enough talking time to move forward with the story.

I don't know if I should use the warning will contain slash seeing as how it is slash I'm just going to do it anyway. Will contain man on man loving. There, all done.

**

* * *

Chapter** **One**

"Dammit I'm late."

It was twenty minutes to nine and Dee had twenty minutes to get to work. He cursed himself for staying up so late the following night but he found that he couldn't sleep. It wasn't new for him, in fact he found that he could no longer soundly if Ryo wasn't there sleeping next to him.

Ryo. He stopped dressing for a moment as the name popped into his mind. Just the sound of his lover's name and it was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He was in love. Something he never thought he'd find but he did with a man who loved him more than anything. At least in private he did. Ryo was still trying to find to courage to bring their relationship public but Dee didn't mind. He'd waited for over two years for Ryo to fall in love with him and he'd wait more for him to finally tell the world.

He finally shook himself out of his thoughts and continued getting dressed for work. Dee picked out his navy suit, the one Ryo loved to see him in and put it on. He was in the middle of styling his hair when his phone began to ring.

Flipping open the cell phone, Dee smiled when he noticed the name on the caller ID. "Dee speaking."

"Dee where are you?"

"I'm running a little late I'll be there in a few."

Ryo laughed over the phone. "When you say few you mean another half hour don't you."

"Forty-five minutes tops."

"Okay. I'll hold the Chief off for as long as I can but you better hurry up or else."

"Or else what, the Walrus is gonna yell and curse me out the same way he does when I'm on time."

"When are you ever on time?" Ryo asked skeptical.

"Well there was that one time in the Spring of 99' when I arrived five minutes early but that's the last known record. What can I say I like to make an entrance."

Dee didn't have to be near to know that the Japanese-American man was rolling his eyes. "Whatever, just get to work will ya."

"I'm almost ready I swear." Dee replied. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Dee hung up the phone and went back to getting ready for work. Soon dressed in his work attire, he grabbed his gun and his badge and proceeded to walk out of his apartment. He paused for a moment, looking around for his car but remembered that it was in the shop. That meant he had to walk and that also meant it would take him longer to get to work.

He started his journey towards the station. The streets, as usual were crowded with people as he man his way down the sidewalk. After a few minutes he came to a crosswalk and waited for it was his turn to cross the street when it happened.

It all happened so fast. A red car driving well above the speed limit blew through the red light and made a direct impact with the black mini van. Both cars swerved into the middle of the road and the mini flipped over on it's side.

Once he saw the accident Dee went into police mode. He immediately ran to the mini van and saw one of occupants of the car were unconscious, a young boy who was trapped on the right side of the car. The side that was turned over.

Pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket, Dee pried open the door and sliced the airbag. It revealed a woman in her early thirties unconscious as well. He used the small knife to cut the seat belt and carefully pulled the woman out, moving her to the sidewalk and lying her down. Quickly, he rushed back to the mini van and to the young boy still trapped in the car. The sound of sirens close by in the background.

Dee tried pulling open the door but it wouldn't budge. He could smell and hear the gasoline leaking out of the car. Dee knew that the situation could quickly turn worse if he didn't get the young boy out now. Not having much of a choice he climbed into the driver's seat and then climbed into the back. There was blood everywhere on the boy's face, along with cuts and scratches, but the boy was still breathing. A plus for Dee. Using his knife, he cut the boy's seatbelt and carefully pulled him out. Cautiously, he slowly pulled the boy out of the backseat and into the front. Once there Dee was able to lift the boy up in his arms at the same time the ambulance arrived.

A male paramedic jumped out of one of the ambulances rushed over to Dee with a gurney in tow.

"Who are you?" the man asked as Dee placed the young boy on the gurney.

"Detective Dee Laytner. I witnessed the accident."

"You pulled both them out."

"Yeah I did." Dee answered as he followed the man to the ambulance. Together they lifted the gurney onto the ambulance. The other paramedic, a woman, began preparing the boy for travel while the other prepared to close the door.

Dee stopped him. He didn't know but since he came in contact with the boy there was an instance connection. His heart was pulling him to stay close to him. "Can I come with you?" he asked hopefully.

"It's against-"

"I saw the accident." Dee interrupted the man. "I pulled him out…I pulled both of them out and I need to make sure that they're both okay."

The man was slightly hesitant but he couldn't waste anymore time. "Get in." he replied, nodding his head towards the inside of the ambulance.

Dee wasted no time climbing into the small ambulance and finding a seat. The paramedics immediately working on the young boy while Dee sat there quietly holding the boy's hand.

********

Ryo sat his desk nervously tapping his pencil against the desk. He had just come back from the records room and expected Dee to be there all ready but instead he came back to an empty office. It was now almost ten in the morning and Dee had yet to arrive. He tried calling his partner numerous times but each time the phone went directly to voicemail.

He tried his best to keep from worrying and focus on the paperwork in front of him but it didn't work. The more time that passed the more worried he became. Where could Dee be and why wasn't he answering his calls. It was like Dee to ignore other people's phone calls but never his. Dee always answered his calls. Something had to be wrong.

Suddenly Ryo was brought out of thoughts at the sound of someone coming through the door. A smile quickly covered his face thinking that Dee finally arrived but it turned out to be an out of breath Drake.

"Ryo, there you are." Drake wheezed, completely out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was in the records room." Ryo frowned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"It's Dee man. He's in the hospital."

His heart immediately dropped into the pit of his stomach at the mention of Dee in the hospital. The bad feeling that something was wrong returned and he suddenly found he couldn't breath. Taking a deep breath, Ryo didn't even wait for Drake to tell him anything else, instead he grabbed his things and rushed out of the room leaving Drake in his wake.

********

Dee paced back and forth as he waited for the mother of the child to arrive. The woman in the car turned out to be the little boy's nanny and told the doctor's all his contact information. Dee offered to call the woman and tell her the whereabouts of her son. He also managed to call Drake and tell him where he was.

"Dee." Ryo shrieked when he saw the raven haired man standing in the room. He immediately ran to the younger man and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. "Oh my God Dee."

"Nice to see you too." chuckled Dee as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Are you okay?"

"I was waiting for you to show up at work and the next thing I know Drake's telling me you're in the hospital."

"That idiot. I didn't say I was in the hospital I said I was at the hospital."

Now Ryo was confused. "What?"

"I was on my way to work and saw an accident. A woman and a little boy was in the car and using my super strength I was able to pull them both out of the car by the time the ambulance arrived."

"So you're not hurt."

"No I'm fine but the people I pulled out are still in there with the doctors." answered Dee as he enjoyed the embrace. It was nice to see Ryo with his guard down and not worrying about what anyone thinks.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried but it kept going to voicemail so I gave up and called Drake instead."

"I'm sorry," Ryo apologized. "I was in the records room and you know signal down there is crappy."

"Yeah it is."

"But the better question is why didn't you answer your phone. "

"Oh," blushed Dee, looking down. "I forgot to charge it last night and now the battery's dead. I had to use the hospital's phone." After that the two stayed silent but locked in their embrace. "Um Ryo."

"Yes."

"You do realize you're hugging me…in public." Dee replied, referring to Ryo desire to keep their relationship secret. At the mention of this he suspected Ryo to blush profusely and let him go. Instead the chestnut haired man continued to hold him. "Ryo."

"I know we're in a public place but I need this right now okay." Ryo whispered into Dee's ear.

Dee could tell Ryo was shaken by the thought of him being in a hospital. "It's okay Ryo." Dee whispered back, rubbing small circle's on Ryo's back. "I'm fine."

"I know."

"But if you want to hold on me for a little while longer I'm not complaining."

He didn't respond he just continued holding Dee and thanked the heavens that he was okay.

"Excuse me."

The couple separated and turned around to see a woman standing behind them. The woman stood about 5'7 and had dark brown hair with deep green eyes. Her eyes were red from crying and her entire body was shaking.

Dee walked over to the woman and stood in front of her. "Are you Mrs. Myers."

"Yes, yes I am." the woman replied fearfully.

"I'm Detective Laytner and that's my partner Detective Ryo MacLean." he replied, pointing at his partner. "We spoke earlier on the phone."

"Yes I know, you're the one who pulled my son and Estelle out of the car. I came as soon as I could. Can you tell me about my son?"

He let out a shaky breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and stared down at the floor. "Mrs. Myers your son was involved in a car accident earlier this morning."

"Is he all right."

"I don't know. Since I'm not family the doctor's couldn't tell me anything but now that you're hear I'm sure they will tell you everything." Just as Dee finished his statement and female doctor came into the room. She immediately came over to Dee and Mrs. Myers.

"Are you Joshua's mother?"

The woman nodded. "Yes I am."

"Hi, my name's Dr. Quinton. I'm here to tell you about your son."

"Okay."

"Well your son Joshua is still unconscious and the truth is your son hit his head pretty hard. We fear he may be a build up of pressure as well as swelling in his brain. If that's the case we're gonna need to operate to relieve the pressure."

Tears came back to her eyes at the sound of her son needing surgery. "He needs surgery."

"I'm afraid so and he needs it soon as possible." the doctor answered truthfully. "The more time we waste the worse his condition could become."

She didn't have to think about it. Mrs. Myers nodded her head and gave the doctor the go ahead. "Do what you have to do?"

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Then I'll have the nurse come in and let you fill out the necessary paperwork while I inform the surgeon to operate."

"Just save my son."

"We will do whatever it takes to save your little boy."

Dr. Quinton gave the woman one last smile before exiting the room leaving the detectives and the mother alone again. Mrs. Myers looked on the verge of collapsing when Dee wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. I've been in the hospital many times." he replied reassuringly. "They'll take good care of him Mrs. Myers."

"Please, call me Katherine and thank you for saving him."

"I was just doing my job."

Katherine smiled happily as she looked up at Dee. She smiled even more when she realized that Dee was smiling at her as well. There was something about the detective that seemed so familiar even though he was a totally stranger to her. "Oh goodness." she sniffed. "I must be keeping you from work."

"Nah I'm always late and besides, my partner always covers for me."

"But your both here."

Dee chuckled and scratched his head. "I guess you're right about that."

"You should go back to work Detective Laytner. My husband will be here soon I hope."

"Do you need me to contact him?"

"No, no need. He's a the Chief of Surgery at Mercy General and was in surgery when I called. Hopefully, like I said he'll be here soon."

"Why don't I stay here with you until he comes. You shouldn't be here alone."

"But what about work?"

"I'll cover for him." Ryo offered, speaking for the first time. He watched as Dee continued comforting the woman but for some reason he didn't feel the least bit jealous. Instead he was trying his best to place the woman in his mind. Her dark hair and green eyes along with her tan skin seemed to stand out. To him, he was certain he'd seen Katherine somewhere before.

"Dude, are you sure." asked Dee.

"I'm sure." Ryo smiled at Dee. "I'll tell the Chief that you're sick or something and I'll call you later."

Dee smiled thankfully at Ryo as he partner nodded and made his way out of the room. He then turned his attention back to Katherine who was now much calmer than she was before.

After a few moments of silence passed between the two Katherine spoke again. "Thank-you for staying."

"How about I get you something to drink while you wait."

"If you can find tea that would be nice."

"I'll do my best." With that Dee left the room in search of tea while Katherine stayed in the room watching him leave.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" was the thought on both their minds as they left each other.

* * *

Yeah I really did. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I promise there will be more where that came from. Peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: So** **happily this story is finally how it should be. I'm back with Chapter three and I hope no one was too worried. Thanks for all the people who've been reading and loving this story and if you don't like it, well you can't please all the people all the time. Hope you like this chapter and see you soon.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it. I didn't even know this existed until a year ago.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The hours seemed to drag by as Dee and Katherine waited in the hospital room to receive news about Joshua's current condition. After Ryo left Dee was able to find a machine that dispensed tea and happily made a cup for Katherine while he made himself some coffee. Both of them were all ready on their fifth cup. Finally, after hours of silence, the two began light conversation.

"So Dee, how long have been a detective?"

"About six years now." he replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you always want to be a police officer?"

"Not always but I decided when I was fifteen that I wanted to pursue a career in law enforcement. It was either that or become a criminal."

This made Katherine laugh. "Well I'm glad you decided to become a cop. We have enough criminals in the world."

"What about you? What do you do for a living."

"I own an art gallery, the one of Fifty-six and Lennix."

"Immersion. I've been there before."

Her eyes wondered in amazement. "You like art."

Dee shrugged. "I can't tell you what it means most of the time but I like it. What did you do before you owned your gallery?"

"I painted, drew, sculpted; just about everything there was to do I did it. Finally I became successful enough that I could help others like me get a jumpstart in their career." Katherine smiled as she stared into her tea. "Do you draw Detective Laytner?"

"Please, call me Dee and yes I dabble, mostly with paint but I haven't done it in a while because of my hectic work schedule. Besides, I don't think I'm that good."

"You shouldn't say that about yourself. You don't know how many artist I get that swear their work isn't any good but turns out to be a huge success. Maybe one day you could show me your work and let me judge your talent."

Dee laughed and finished off the rest of his coffee. He couldn't believe how easy it was talking to Katherine about his painting. Painting was something he used to do when he was younger to relieve stress. Not to many people knew about his love for it and he wasn't one to brag about it. Like he told Katherine he didn't believe he was that good.

"I'll think about." Dee finally replied as he got up to throw his cup away. In that very moment a bald man ran into the room and into Katherine's arms.

"David!"

"I got here as soon as I could. Shelia told me about your phone call after I came out of surgery, a triple bypass." David quickly began to explain only to have Katherine cover his lips with her finger.

"David it's all right. I'm just glad you're here."

"How's Estelle and Joshua."

"Estelle's fine, she just got a few sore ribs and a mild concussion but Joshua's in surgery."

"Surgery."

Katherine nodded. "They said there was pressure and swelling on his brain and they had to relieve it before it became worse. I'm waiting to hear back from the surgeon."

David didn't say anything, he just continued hugging his wife when he finally noticed the gorgeous man standing near the trashcan. "Who are you?" David asked sternly.

"Honey this is Detective Laytner. He's the one who pulled Joshua and Estelle out of the car."

The frown quickly faded from his face as he continued staring at the young man. "Oh." he replied, moving out of his wife's embrace and over to the detective. He held out his hand for Dee to take. "Dr. David Myers. Thank you for saving my son."

He happily shook David's hand. "Like I told Katherine I was just doing my job."

"Well still, I feel like I owe you one."

"No, you don't."

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Myers."

They all turned around to the surgeon standing behind him. This time it was an Indian man who was up in age.

"That's us." Katherine answered, walking over to the doctor. "How's Joshua."

"I'm Dr. Kabul and I'm pleased that your son's surgery was a success."

"Really."

"Yes," the doctor smiled. "Everything went great and Joshua is recovering in ICU. He's suspected to make a full recovery."

Everyone grinned happily at the news, each one celebrating silently. Dee was grateful that Joshua pulled through but now realized that he would have to return to work soon.

Katherine seemed to exactly what was bothering Dee as she looked back at him. "Thank-you for staying."

"No problem." Dee smiled back. "But I think I should get going now. If I don't the Chief's gonna bite my head off." He started to leave the room when Katherine called out to him.

"Dee wait."

"Yes."

"Maybe when Joshua's better you could come over for dinner. It's the least we could do for what you done for us and if you're wondering I'm a pretty good cook."

"Katherine you don't have too-"

Katherine interrupted him. "I know I don't but I want to. Please say you'll think about it and you can even bring your partner if you like."

David twisted his face in disgust. "Partner."

"Work partner." Dee quickly replied. He could tell by the frown on David's face that the word partner made his stomach twist in knots. It was enough to tell him that Katherine's husband was slightly homophobic. "We work together at the precinct."

"Still, the two of you should come. I'm sure Joshua would love if you came to see him."

Dee inhaled deeply as he thought about Katherine's offer. It wasn't everyday someone was offering dinner for simply doing his job. He was unsure of what to do but eventually decided to do it. Dee was sure he could get Ryo to come and maybe, he thought, it wouldn't turn out so bad. "Okay fine, I'll come." Dee replied as he pulled out his business card and handed it to her. "Just call me and let me know when and I'll see what I can do."

Katherine took the card and smiled. "I will."

He waved and walked out of the room, leaving David and Katherine alone. Katherine didn't say anything out loud but there was another reason she wanted Dee to come over for dinner. For some reason she wanted to get to know the man better and maybe find out why she felt a connection to him. Dinner together would probably give her the answers she needed.

* * *

Ryo desperately wanted Dee to hurry back to the office. It was late in the afternoon and Dee had yet to return. He tried to keep his occupied with work but every so often his thoughts would drift back to his partner. He knew that Dee was okay and not in any trouble but he still couldn't help but worry. Dee seemed to be a magnetic for getting hurt but never sustaining any serious injuries. Ryo thought about calling Dee but quickly remembered the man's phone was dead.

He let out a sigh as he put the paperwork down and leaned back in his chair. His mind drifted from Dee and over to Katherine. He'd only known the woman for a few hours but couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere before. Ryo racked his brain as he tried to figure it out but nothing seemed to come to him. She was never in police custody or a witness for anything. He couldn't remember seeing her in a grocery story or even out on the street. No, Katherine Myers was a complete stranger and yet he knew her.

"What's shaking partner?"

Ryo fell forward at the sound of Dee coming through the door with a paper bag in his hand. He stopped himself from jumping up out of the chair and pulling the man into a hug. Instead he smiled widely. "Dee, you're here."

"Yeah I am. Did you doubt I would be?"

"Of course I did." smirked Ryo. "You do whatever you can to get out of work."

Dee pouted and walked over to his desk before throwing the bag to Ryo. "I can't believe that you said that to me after I brought you lunch."

"Well I've all ready eaten so I guess I'm off the hook."

"Fine, don't eat. Maybe Drake will want it." Dee shrugged. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Drake and JJ got a break in their Manchester case so they're out. Ted's off and Marty is somewhere around here."

"And the Chief."

"He's in his office, pissed that you didn't come in like you were supposed to but understanding why you didn't. I told him the truth in case you're wondering."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." smiled Dee as he grabbed one of the folders from Ryo's desk. "So partner, what are we working on?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me about the hospital. How's Joshua?" Ryo asked concerned.

"He's fine. Surgery went well and they're expecting a full recovery."

Ryo smiled. "That's good, that's really good. I'm glad."

"And that's not the best part. Katherine wants us over for dinner."

"Both of us."

"Yep." Dee grinned, opening the folder before closing it again. "She said that she wanted to do something to thank me for what I did. When I started to say no she told me I could invite you along."

"I think that sounds nice."

"Except for the fact that her husband is a complete homophobe. I swear Ryo you should have seen the look on his face when she said I could invite my partner along. I thought he was gonna shit in pants."

Ryo began shifting in his seat a little bit after Ryo's statement. "Really."

"But don't worry I told them that you were just my work partner."

He knew he should have let out a sigh of relief but for some reason he suddenly felt ashamed. It'd been four months since that night on the bridge and yet Ryo still hadn't been able to publicly declare his feelings for Dee. It was if he was forcing Dee back into the closet after years of proudly being out. After the scare at the hospital he knew that he loved Dee more than anything. Wasn't it time he showed the entire world just how much. Ryo decided that maybe it was time that he started that very thing. "Do you wanna go?" he asked his partner.

Dee shook his head. "Not if you're gonna be uncomfortable I don't but then again there's something about Katherine I like. All the same I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to do."

"I want to go with you; that is, if you decide to go."

"Really."

"Really." smiled Ryo. "And I'll even go as more than your work partner if you want me too."

It was a comment that Dee was sure if had been drinking something he would have spit it out. Ryo actually wanted to come with him as his date no less. The mere suggestion alone made his heart swell with joy. "Ryo you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to. I think it's time that I show the world just how important you are to me."

"Still Katherine and David are strangers and you shouldn't do something like that in front of them. How about we start off small?"

"Small."

"Yeah." Dee shrugged. "Like maybe holding hands in public so you can get comfortable with PDA. After that we can move up until we're ready to tell our friends and so forth." He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed Ryo's hand. All the love he felt for the man flowed out of his heart and into the Ryo. "Look I know this is still difficult for you, admitting that you're actually in love with me and I'm okay with that. If you need more time coming to terms with it then that's okay with me. I'm not going anywhere I swear."

Ryo smiled as he lifted up one of Dee's hands and kissed it. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Dee didn't responded. Instead, he leaned all the way forward to give his lover a kiss but was met by something other than lips. He opened his eyes to see a manila folder between him and Ryo. "What the-"

"Paperwork now, kissing later."

"And hopefully some other stuff." asked Dee hopefully.

"Maybe." Ryo replied sternly to Dee. "But only if we finish all our work and I do mean all of it."

"Jeesh, you don't have to be so demanding." Dee sighed as he grabbed the folder.

Ryo simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the folder he'd been working on before Dee could say something else. Smiling to himself he wondered if he could convince the Chief to let them off early so he and Dee could engage in other stuff.

* * *

Katherine Myers sat beside her son's bed listening to all the monitors while her husband sat on the other side watching her. Their daughter Elizabeth, Joshua's twin sister, sat at the foot of the bed with all her attention in her PSP. She had only been there for forty-five minutes after being dropped off piano lessons. Elizabeth wasn't worried about Joshua like her parents because she knew her brother would be fine. That brought some reassurance to Katherine who still feared for the worse.

It was late in the evening and Joshua had awoke only once before falling back asleep. The doctors explained to her that the medicine would make him sleepy for a long period of time. David tried to convince her to go home and rest for a bit but the mother refused, wanting to be there when her son woke up again.

"Kat I was wondering-"

"What?"

"When you asked that detective to dinner did you mean it or was it something nice you said to make him feel better."

"I meant it." Katherine replied as she gave her husband a hard stare. "How can you ask me that after what he did for Joshua."

David rolled his eyes. "All he did was pull Joshua out, it's not like he performed surgery on him."

"He saved his life."

"He did his job." David retorted. "He said so himself. He doesn't want praise for doing his job."

Katherine couldn't believe her husband was being so cynical. It wasn't like him to act that way towards people he didn't know. "What is your problem David?"

"I don't have a problem Kat, there's just something about that man I don't like."

Now it was Katherine's turn to roll her eyes. "Please, you're not fooling anyone. I saw the face you made when I mentioned the word partner."

"What-"

"You thought he was gay."

"It doesn't matter, he said he wasn't."

"And what if he was."

"Then he wouldn't be welcomed in my home."

Katherine immediately frowned. "Correction David it's our home and if Dee was gay I would still have him over for dinner."

David scowled. "Even against my wishes."

"Yes I would. Dee is a lovely man that I would love to get to know more."

"I don't get it Kat." David hissed, shaking his head. "Why are you so determined to have that man in our house."

Katherine looked down at her unconscious child and somehow thought of Dee. His hair, his eyes, even his smile reminded her of someone she knew a long time ago. "I don't know David I just have too." There was a connection there, she knew it and now all she had to was prove it.

David remained silent, letting Katherine's words sink into his head. He knew that nothing he said could change his wife's mind. Once it was made up it was over. Still, he wasn't sure how comfortable he would be having two strange men in his home. He sighed and leaned back in his chair secretly hoping that Katherine's kindness would dissipate and all thoughts of Detective Laytner would disappear.

* * *

If you're starting to hate this David character you should because he's only going to get worse. Until next time Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm back with another chapter so I hope you like it. Well, those who are reading this story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

A week and a half passed and Dee heard nothing from Katherine since he left the hospital. He wasn't concerned in fact he was relieved that the woman hadn't called him. In no way did he want to deal with Katherine's husband David. The last thing he need was more conflict in his life, he had enough of that all ready.

Sitting in his stuffy office alone, he passed the time by looking over paperwork and smoking a cigarette. He was trying his best to finish smoking before Ryo came back and yelled at him for smoking when he was supposed to cutting back. Dee agreed to quit because he loved Ryo more than he loved cigarettes but damn if the habit wasn't hard to break. Taking another puff, he finally put the cigarette out in the ashtray and let out the smoke. He was about to give up on finishing his work when his phone began ringing. "Detective Laytner speaking." he answered after he picked up the phone.

"Dee is that you?"

Dee instantly recognized the caller. "Katherine how are you?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I didn't call you sooner but everything's been so crazy lately I hadn't had the time."

"That's okay I've been busy myself. Crime, like this city, never sleeps."

Katherine laughed. "Still, I should have called and given you an update."

"No problem." Dee smiled, leaning back in his chair. "So how's Joshua."

"He's fine. Went back to school this week and is proudly boasting his scar. He's also telling everyone he knows about the superhero who saved him."

"Superhero. I like it."

"So I was wondering, about dinner, when would be a good time for you and Detective MacLean."

"Katherine I really appreciate the gesture but you don't have to do that."

"But I want to and I will not take no for an answer."

Dee laughed at Katherine's motherly tone. "Okay I'll come but I have to warn you, people like to call me a human garbage disposal."

"Well it's a good thing I'm a pretty good cook." she laughed herself. "So what night should I expect you and your partner."

"We're both off duty Thursday night so I guess we could come over then if we don't get called in."

"Sounds perfect. Let me give you the address and I'll see you Thursday, lets say eight o'clock."

"That sounds great." Dee listened while Katherine gave him her address and hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He was still smiling when Ryo returned to the office moments later.

"Why are you smiling?"

Dee looked up to see Ryo standing at the door with a confused look on his face. It was then that he realized that he was indeed still smiling. "Huh, oh I hadn't realized I was."

"You didn't answer the question." Ryo replied suspiciously. Dee only smiled like that when he knew something Ryo didn't.

"Guess who just got invited to dinner on Thursday. Me and you and guess who invited us."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Katherine."

Dee scowled. "Dude, could you stop sucking the excitement out of my mood. You're totally harshing my mellow."

"Have you been staying up late watching Pauly Shore movies again."

"Maybe." Dee replied meekly.

Ryo screeched scornfully. "Dee-"

"Ryo before you start let me first say that I couldn't sleep last night without you so I had no choice but to stay up and watch DVD's until I fell asleep."

"So you're saying this is my fault?"

"Yes."

"You are an idiot." Ryo hissed as he sat down in his chair. Leave it to Dee to pull an 180 and make his mistakes his fault.

"Maybe but I'm your idiot." smiled Dee coyly.

With that look Ryo didn't know whether he wanted to slap Dee or kiss him thoroughly. He decided to go with neither for fear that whatever he did would get him pressed up against the wall. Something he didn't want to deal with, especially not at work. Instead he simply glared at his partner and started on his work assignments.

Dee stared at the paper in front of him for a second before looking back up at Ryo nervously. "So aren't you gonna ask about dinner."

"Are you going?" Ryo asked Dee without looking up.

"I told her I would be there so yeah, I guess I am. You were invited too."

"Do you still want me to go?"

"Yeah but if you don't want to come you don't have to."

Ryo looked up to see Dee squirming in his seat and couldn't help but smile. A nervous Dee was just as sexy as a confident Dee. "Of course I want to go." Ryo smiled. "Besides, someone has to be there to keep you from making a fool out of yourself."

"Hey."

"It's true and just because I said yes doesn't mean you're off the hook. You were smoking before I came back weren't you."

"Oh Ryo."

"Don't oh Ryo me." Ryo scowled, putting his paper to the side. "I thought we talked about this, you quitting."

"No you continued nagging me until I said yes."

"It's not nagging it's concern, about your health. It's bad enough I have to worry about losing you to a bullet I don't want to worry about cancer, heart disease, or strokes. You may not care about your health but I do."

"But Ryo you gotta admit since we got together I've cut back on my cigarette and junk food intake. I'm eating more vegetables a in week then I have since I was twelve and I'm even drinking more water, and you know how much I hate water."

"Great, you just increased your lifespan by one day." Ryo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Congratulations."

"It's better than nothing." Dee quipped back.

"It still isn't enough."

Dee let out a deep growl and his snapped back to his paperwork. He knew there was no talking to Ryo when the man was like that. Ryo wanted so much change from Dee when it came to his health but change wasn't easy. After years of smoking it had become second nature to him. Something used a stress reliever and eating greasy foods made up for not having time to eat a decent meal. Unless he ate dinner at Ryo's Dee's entire food pyramid revolved around pizza and cheeseburgers.

Still, he should be lucky that someone was looking out for. That someone actually cared if he lived to see old age. Sure he had friends but Ryo was the only one who demand that he have a healthier lifestyle. Well if he counted Mother then there were two people who wanted better for him. He let out a sigh and glanced up to see Ryo hard at work.

"I'm sorry." he finally said after letting out another breath.

Ryo still didn't look up. "What for." he hissed. "You didn't do anything wrong remember."

"I'm sorry because you're right, I should start taking better care of myself and watching what I eat. So I'm gonna start wearing the patch or chewing gum to help me stop smoking and eating salads in place of cheeseburgers."

Ryo smiled. Dee was giving in just like suspected. He placed his work to the side and rose up out of his seat. "And-"

Dee smiled as well as he placed his own work down. "And I'm gonna stop drinking coffee late at night so I won't be up all night watching bad movies from the early nineties."

"And." Ryo replied as took a seat in Dee's lap and wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck. "What else are you gonna do?" he whispered in Dee's ear.

"What else is there?"

"Oh I don't know, something that could benefit both of us. Some physical activity you could participate in."

"Baby if you wanted more sex all you had to do was ask." Dee smirked only to be hit in the shoulder.

Ryo shrieked at Dee, hitting him in the shoulder again. "Dee that's not what I meant!"

"Ouch that hurt."

"Stop whining you big baby that didn't hurt and I meant you going to the gym on a more regular basis."

"Are you trying to say I've gained weight." Dee eyes widen in shock as he stared at his body. It had been a while since he last went to the gym but he thought he looked pretty damned good.

"No you haven't gain any weight, yet. Why tempt fate."

Dee let out a sigh of relief. "So I'm not fat."

"No you're not fat." smirked Ryo, leaning closer to Dee's lips. "You're sexy, the sexist man I know and I want to keep it that way."

"Anything for you babe." Dee closed the small space between the two of them and captured Ryo's lips with his own. He was stunned when Ryo didn't push him away like he usually did when the two of them were at work. "Um Ryo." he gasped when the two finally pulled away from each.

"Yeah."

"We're at work."

Ryo shrugged. "So." He was determined to prove to Dee that he no longer cared what other people thought of him or their relationship.

"Well then never mind." Dee grinned, pulling his lover into another passionate kiss. This time Ryo parted his lips wide enough to let Dee's tongue slip in and intensify the kiss.

Before the moment could become more intimate the phone started to ring. Sadly, Ryo pulled away and reached for the phone.

"Detective MacLean. Really, we're on our way."

"Well, who was." Dee asked Ryo when he hung up the phone.

"That was Mickey." Ryo answered as he stood up and began gathering his things. "He just spotted our witness down at his spot."

"Shit." Dee hissed as he got up as well. "Just like him to have lousy timing."

"Would you come on and stop complaining? The faster we get this done the faster we can go home."

Dee continued to grumble under his breath as he grabbed his things and followed Ryo out of the office.

********

The days came and went and soon it was Thursday. After spending the day just relaxing they were both getting ready for dinner at Katherine's Well Ryo was completely dressed in a nice pair of khaki slacks and a white button-up shirt while Dee was still in the bathroom.

Ryo banged on door again and yelled. "Dee hurry up. We have to leave in five minutes if we want to be there on time.

"I'm almost ready." Dee shouted back through the bathroom door.

Ryo simply shook his head and walked out of his room and into the kitchen where his adopted son Bikky was sitting at the table pretending to do his homework. "Dee and I will be leaving soon Bikky so I think it's time I go over the rules with you."

"Oh Ryo you do this ever time you leave me home by myself." Bikky whined, throwing down his pencil. "Don't you trust me by now."

"Of course I trust you Bikky."

"Then you don't have to go over the rules. I know them all."

"Really." Ryo smirked as he raised an eyebrow. "Name them."

Bikky stood up with a determined glare in his eyes. "Fine. Lock the doors when you leave, finish my homework, I'm not allowed to have anyone over, don't eat all junk food, and be in the bed at an decent hour."

"You forgot don't leave the house for any reason except in an emergency and no, going over to Carol's is not an emergency."

"I know that." Bikky shrugged, sitting back down and picking up his pencil. "Besides, that rule is implied."

"You bet your butt it is and I want every rule followed or else you're grounded." Ryo replied sternly. "And I mean it."

"Okay, okay. I'll follow every rule to the letter."

"Then I guess it's settled."

"What's settled?"

Both Ryo and Bikky turn around to see Dee standing behind them completely dressed. Gone were his usual clothes, a suit for work and sweats and a tee for lounging but there his stood in a pair of dark blue jeans, a dark green polo shirt, and his leather jacket. He leaned against the doorway and ran one hand through his perfect hair.

"Like what you see?" he smiled cockily at Ryo who had yet to say anything.

Ryo blinked quickly, unaware that he was staring at Dee. He couldn't help it. Dee, once again proved that he looked good in anything he wore. It was enough to make Ryo blush at the thought.

Ryo smiled sheepishly at Dee. "You look great."

"You don't look to bad yourself." smiled Dee as he strolled over to Ryo and kissed him on the cheek.

"I agree with you Ryo, Dork-face actually looks good for a change." Bikky snickered only to be hit on the back of the head by Dee. "Hey."

"Watch it monkey-brat or I won't grant that little favor you asked for."

Bikky expression quickly turned into a look of panic at the thought of Dee backing out. He couldn't let that happen. "Oh come on Dee, I was just kidding."

Dee snorted. "Sure you were but don't worry. I'm a man of my word remember."

Ryo happily watched the scene play out in front of him. After years of arguments and not getting along the two were finally starting to form some sort of a bond. They would never admit it but Bikky and Dee were more alike than they thought. Both brought up by the streets but determined to not let their background keep them from becoming anything they wanted. It made Ryo smile to see them getting along so well.

"Ready to go."

"Yes I am." Ryo smiled as he made a play for his keys but they were grabbed up by Dee. Instead he picked up the bottle of wine that he brought for Katherine. "And while we're driving you can tell me about this little favor."

"Ah Ryo it's nothing."

"Yeah it's nothing. Bikky just wants to tickets to a rap concert and I told him I'd buy them."

"Dee-"

"No time for yelling time to go." Dee grabbed Ryo by the wrist and dragged him out the apartment before he had time to scold Dee and Bikky.

They were in Dee's car fresh out the shop, on their way to Katherine's when Ryo finally began questioning Dee about Bikky. "Dee." he began. "I can't believe you're actually buying Bikky tickets to a rap concert."

Dee sighed. "Ryo it's no big deal. He came to me a few weeks ago asking me if I could spring him a hundred and twenty dollars for a pair of tickets to the show."

"A hundred and twenty dollars!" Ryo shrieked loud enough to cause Dee to swerve. "Sorry but a hundred and twenty dollars. Are you crazy?"

"Ryo-"

"Not only are those tickets expense but he wants to go to a rap concert. It could be dangerous."

"Don't you think you're being slightly over dramatic. Bikky can handle himself and plus he promised to be good."

"Yeah right." Ryo snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Ryo come on. I know I'm the last person to admit it but Bikky's turning out to be a pretty good kid. Not to mention the fact that he brought his grades up after you grounded him last time. He's learning and I think it's all right to reward him for his good work."

"But Dee, it's still too much to spend. You could use that money for something else."

"Like what"

"Like rent, or utilities, or I don't know something."

"Don't worry about it." Dee replied reassuringly. "I got this."

"I don't know."

"Come on, give the kid a break and let him go. Who knows, with him gone the two of us can have a cozy night in." Dee's seductive look returned as he stared at Ryo who was leaning against the window. "Besides, I already brought the tickets."

Ryo shook his head and sighed. It was completely like Dee to have a master plan when it came to the two of them being alone. Still, it wouldn't be so bad for the two of them to spend some quality time together with no interruptions. Maybe he could cook something special. Thinking about being alone with Dee made him forget his was mad. "You're spoiling him."

"No I'm not. I'm just showing him that just because you're a street rat don't mean you can't participate in the good things life has to offer. I should know." He looked over and flashed Ryo one of his sweet smiles.

Ryo smiled and leaned closer to Dee, lying his head on his shoulder.

********

They arrived at Katherine's brownstone with five minutes to spare. Ryo grabbed the bottle of wine from the backseat of the car while Dee got out of the car. Together the two of them made their way to the door wearing smiles on their face.

Dee rang the doorbell twice and waited.

Katherine opened the door with a wide smile on her face. Her dark hair was pinned up and she was wearing black slacks and a powder blue shirt. "Dee, Detective MacLean you're here."

"Please call me Ryo." Ryo smiled, holding up the bottle of red wine. "We brought this for you."

"Thank you and please come in. Dinner is all ready and set to go."

Katherine moved to the side and allowed the detectives into her home. Immediately the men were overcome by warm friendly feeling the moment they stepped in. The home was decorated nicely with art everywhere. It looked like it came straight out of a magazine.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. I was worried you might get called in to work and have to cancel."

"The night's still young but hopefully we'll be able to have a nice meal together."

They made their way into the living room when they heard sounds coming from upstairs.

"Um Dee, you all ready know Joshua." Katherine replied pointing at her son who was coming down the stairs. The cuts on his face were still slightly visible but healing nicely and he had a small patch of hair missing from the back of his head. Overall, the boy looked good for someone who was in a terrible accident nearly two weeks ago. "Joshua come say hi to the man who saved your life and his partner."

Joshua ran over, dark hair flowing everyone and stood in front of Ryo and Dee. "Hi, I'm Joshua but everyone calls me Josh." he waved. "My mom says you pulled me out of the car. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

Joshua grinned. "Cool."

A young girl came down the stairs and walked directly over to her mother and brother. The girl looked exactly like her mother and brother with dark brown hair in a tight ponytail and dark green eyes. "Mom who are they?"

"Ryo, Dee, I'd like you to meet my daughter and Joshua's twin sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth sweetie, this man is the one that saved your brother and this is his work partner. I told you they were police detectives."

"Oh, okay. Please call me Beth" she smiled as she held out her hand. "My mom's been talking non-stop about you since the accident." replied Beth, shaking both Dee and Ryo's hand.

Dee chuckled. "All good things I hope."

"Well so far they have been but tonight could change everything. Try not to screw it up."

Ryo let out a small laugh at the young girl's remark while Dee smirked. "I can tell someone's gonna be a handful when they get older."

Beth smirked back. "Too late. I'm all ready a handful."

"She's telling the truth." remarked Joshua, shaking his head. "She's a pain in the butt too."

Beth growled. "You wanna go back to the hospital." she snarled as she waved her fist.

Joshua stuck out his tongue at his sister. "I'm not scared of you."

"Enough you two." Katherine frowned at the fighting siblings. "Go wash up for dinner. Now."

The twins continued arguing with each other while the adults watched them leave.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight's entertainment. I can assure you there will be more later on tonight." Katherine chuckled after her children disappeared from sight.

"I can't wait." Dee replied laughing.

"Do you either of you have any children."

"I don't but Ryo has an adopted son named Bikky."

"Bikky, that's an unusual name."

"Well Bikky's is an unusual kid, still it doesn't compare to your twins. You must be a saint."

"No actually I'm not." Katherine laughed at Ryo's comment. "Most days I feel like pulling out my hair the way those two fight like cats and dogs."

"I know the feeling." replied Ryo. "They remind me of two people I know very well."

Dee scowled. "I'm not that bad."

"I'll continue to be the judge of that." snickered Ryo as he turned his attention away from Dee and over to their hostess. "So Katherine, Dee tells me you own a art gallery. That's amazing. My parents were really into art and I guess it kinda sorta rubbed off on me."

"Art is amazing and I love being around it, even if I don't have time to do it. Can you draw or paint even."

"Oh no." Ryo smiled as he shook his head. "I can't but Dee here is amazing. You should see his paintings."

"Yeah he told me about it but he doesn't think he's that good."

"He's just being modest although I don't know how that's even possible."

This time both Katherine and Ryo laughed at Dee's expense while Dee continued to frown.

"Well dinner's ready so why don't we take this conversation to the dining room."

Ryo and Dee agreed and followed Katherine to the dining room. Like the rest of the home it was decorated beautifully with various forms of art everywhere. It somewhat reminded Ryo of the house he grew up in. "Your home is very lovely Katherine. These art pieces are magnificent."

"Thank-you." the woman smiled. "I know the artist very well so they gave me a great deal."

Dee smiled as he stared at the painting on the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small heart in the corner with the initials K.M. in the middle. "You say you know the artist very well huh. You wouldn't happen to be that artist would you."

Katherine smiled. "That's good Dee. You must be very good at your job."

"I try my best." Dee grinned as he took his seat at the table beside Ryo. "So where's David."

"Upstairs. He should be down soon but I must tell you in advance, he had an hectic day at the hospital and sometimes that makes him a little edgy."

Ryo smiled and grabbed Dee's hand underneath the table. "Don't worry, we'll be on our best behavior.

********

Dinner was going great for most of the parties involved. Katherine made a delicious meal that included a tossed salad, lasagna, and breadsticks. The detectives happily ate as they conversed with each other. The children seemed to be fascinated by Dee as he told them stories of his past cases.

Beth sat there with her eyes wide as she listened to Dee talk. "You've been shot."

"Once or twice." smiled Dee as he bit into another breadstick. "Maybe even more than that.

"And you're still alive." Josh gasped. "Wow, you really are like Superman."

"Please don't say that. We wouldn't want his head to expand any more."

"You're just jealous that you don't have an exciting story to tell." Dee countered.

"Hey, I have plenty of exciting stories to tell. Ones you don't even know about."

"Liar. You tell me everything."

"Do I?"

David, who was mostly quiet throughout dinner finally spoke directly to Dee. "So Dee, did you become a cop because you're an adrenaline junkie or was something else a main factor."

"Actually I followed in my dad's footsteps. He was a detective too."

"Father's footsteps huh, must be genetic."

"Oh Jess wasn't my biological father but he was my dad in almost everywhere."

"I'm confused."

"You would be." smirked Beth at her brother, taking another bite of her lasagna.

Dee smiled and tried to think of a way to explain his story. "Jess, my dad, found me abandoned and took me to an orphanage where I grew up. The mother there raised me like I was her own son."

"So you're an orphan." asked Joshua.

"I guess you could say that but I had family. They may not have been my flesh and blood but they were everything to me."

Katherine managed to smile slightly as she looked at Dee. "The woman who raised you, is she still alive."

"Still alive and kicking." laughed Dee as a thought of Mother popped into his head. "She stills run the orphanage."

"Sounds like you've had an interested life." David replied smugly.

Dee choose to ignore David's smug comment and found a way to answer the question politely. "There've been tough times but they made me the man I am today so I can't complain."

Ryo listened to the exchanges between David and Dee, hearing the venomous voice that belonged to David but stared completely at Katherine. She'd stopped talking all together and focused on her plate. He didn't know why but there was a sad twinkle in her eye that suddenly appeared at the mention of Dee's background.

Thankfully the conversation turned off Dee and turned towards the children who were once again fighting. Ryo and Dee discovered that the twins were eleven, students at Madison, an elite private school, and both in the sixth grade.

In the midst of the conversation, David's pager began beeping. Signaling that he was needed at the hospital. He excused himself from the table and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before leaving the dining room.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Katherine smiled after David left.

"Mom we're done, can we go upstairs to our room."

"Okay you're excused but I want you in bed in the next half hour."

"Dee you wanna see my room. I have a huge video game and baseball collection."

"If it's cool with your mom."

"It's fine."

"Sweet." Josh responded happily as he got up from the table and grabbed Dee's arm. Pulling the detective up, he lead him out of the dining room and to his room.

Katherine and Ryo laughed and both rose from the table.

Ryo began grabbing dishes from the table and stacking them in his hand. "Would you like some help clearing the table?" he offered.

"That would be wonderful."

********

Ten minutes later the dishes were cleared and Ryo and Katherine were sitting in the living room sipping on hot tea. Dee was still in the room with Joshua being shown everything the young boy had.

"So Katherine, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know."

"How did you and David meet."

"We met almost fifteen years ago at an art exhibit, my art exhibit. David came with a female colleague from the hospital, he wanted to impress her. Anyways, he was staring at one of my sculptures going on and on about how hideous it was." Katherine giggled and took a sip of her tea. "He had no idea that I was behind him listening to him the whole time."

Ryo chuckled. "That must have been awkward."

"It it was, on his behalf. Once he realized that he was criticizing my work right in front of me he shut-up quickly."

"Doesn't sound like love at first sight."

"Actually it wasn't. It was more like loathe at first sight. He didn't like me and I didn't like him and yet we couldn't stay away from each other. Even with our busy schedules we still made time for one another. Next thing I know we're married and having twins. It all happened so fast I sometimes don't even remembered how we got here."

"Still, you have a loving husband, wonderful children, a great career."

"Yeah. I do." Katherine gave Ryo a smile but once again the sad twinkle returned to her eyes. "What about you Ryo, are you married?"

"No I'm not." Ryo smiled.

"But you do have someone special in your life."

"Yes I do."

"Is that someone Dee?"

"How did you-"

Katherine laughed. "Know. I guess I could just tell. The way Dee looks at you it's an look of adoration and love and you look at him the same way. It's easy to see that you two have a connection. How long have you two been together."

"It's been the best four months of my life."

"I can tell. Having someone love you is probably one of the best feelings in the world."

She tried to smile again but Ryo continued to notice the sad look in her eyes and his heart went out to the mother. Suddenly he found himself compelled to find out exactly what Katherine was hiding. Whatever it was it was painful. "Katherine-"

Katherine looked up at Ryo. "Yes."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but I couldn't help but notice how you reacted to Dee's confession of growing up in an orphanage." replied Ryo softly.

"Ryo-"

Ryo quickly apologized. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries but I could tell something was bothering you."

"No it's not that." Katherine replied sadly, looking down at her tea. "It's just, there's something most people don't know about me."

"When I was fifteen I had a child, a boy and I did the worse possible thing a mother could do to her child."

"Katherine-"

"I abandoned him. Just like what Dee's parents did to him I did the same thing to my child."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I'm back with another chapter so I hope you like it. Well, those who are reading this story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Ryo stared at the woman in shock of her secret. He knew there was something hidden behind her eyes but that was the last thing he suspected. "Katherine-"

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. No body knows about my other son but a handful people and here I am spilling my guts out to you. I don't even know you."

"You have my word I won't tell anyone." Ryo stated immediately.

"Really."

"I promise. Would you like to tell me what happened."

"Now that I remember like it was yesterday. I lived alone in New York City when I had my son. I had no family, no friends."

"What about the father? Was he in the picture."

Katherine shook her head. "His name was Michael and no he wasn't. He was eighteen and spilt when I told him the news. I was all alone." She paused, sitting her cup of tea down on the table and staring down at the floor. "It was during the day, in the fall and I was walking down the street. I could barely keep my eyes open because I was so tired. Sean, my son, kept me up for three days street crying. No matter what I did he just kept crying. All I wanted to do is sleep and I couldn't because he kept crying. That's when I made the mistake. I found this empty alley and before I realized what I was doing I was putting him on a stack of boxes."

Ryo listened to Katherine's story, hanging on to her every word. Tears were all ready in her eyes and sliding down her face with each word she spoke. The only thing he could do was sit there, listen, and try his best to comfort her when she was done.

"I should have stayed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I stayed so I left. I left my baby and found my own alley to sleep in. When I woke up it was dark and I immediately went to look for him but he wasn't there. Someone found him." Katherine took a deep breath as she continued to stare at the floor. She couldn't bear for Ryo to look at her and see what a horrible person she was. Only a monster would abandon their child. "I know you must think I'm a terrible person."

"I don't think that at all."

"That's what I think of myself."

"Did you ever try looking for your son Sean."

"I tried everything. I went to the police station and asked around but they couldn't help. One officer told me that maybe it was good that I lost my son because he was probably in a better place."

"A cop told you that, who?"

"I never got his name but he was right. I had nothing to offer a child. No home, no money, nothing."

"You had love didn't you."

"I loved Sean but it wasn't enough." Katherine admitted, smiling once more. "Sean deserved to be in a place that was nurturing and loving and have the things I couldn't give him. So I stopped my search and I got my life together praying that one day I would find my son again."

"Does David know?"

"I told David about Sean when I became pregnant with the twins. He tries to be supportive but I know he thinks I'm wasting my time. He feels I should be happy with the life I have now and I should forget about the past. I don't listen and as you can see I'm still searching but I'm not going to give up hope."

"And you shouldn't because your son is still out there waiting for you. If you like I could help you find him."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to help you find your son." Ryo declared again, taking the older woman by the hand. "He deserves to know what a wonderful person you are."

"Ready to go partner."

Ryo and Katherine stood up as Dee descended down the stairs. "Um yeah sure." Ryo answered, making his way over to Dee.

Dee's eyebrow raised as he stared at Katherine and Ryo. He could see by the looks on their faces and Katherine's red eyes that something happened in the short while he was gone. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I sometimes get weepy when I think about happened to my son."

"It understandable. Mother gets the same way about me whenever I'm hurt on the job."

"The way your eyes light up when you talk about her she must be a wonderful person."

"She is." Dee smiled as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. "Thanks Katherine for a wonderful meal. It was so nice for you to have us over."

"Please." Katherine smiled at Dee and Ryo. "The pleasure was all mine. Maybe one night we could do it again. The children seemed to be smitten with the both of you."

"Those two are something else. They remind me of myself when I was younger."

"From the stories I've heard that might not be a good thing." Ryo mentioned.

Katherine laughed and lead the two men to the door. She waved goodbye to them and waited until they reach their car before closing it. Letting out a sigh, she walked into the den and pulled out an old photo album. She opened it all the way to the back and pulled out a picture of her holding her baby the very day she had him. It was something she looked at every night before she went to bed. It was the only way she knew how to keep the nightmares away. Placing it over her heart, she sat down in the chair and started crying all over again.

* * *

"So tonight was fun huh."

They had just arrived back to Ryo's apartment and Dee offered to walk Ryo back to his door. As usual Ryo objected, telling the raven haired man that he was not some chick that needed protection but Dee didn't listen. He simply wrapped an arm around Ryo's waist and lead the man up the stairs to his floor.

"Yeah it was until David began his inquisition, wanting to know everything about my past." replied Dee, walking into the apartment. "I don't why but that man doesn't like me very much."

"Maybe he thinks you're going to steal his wife."

"Well Katherine is pretty hot to be in her forties but I only have eyes for one person and that would you sweet cheeks."

Ryo blushed as he walked to the kitchen. He still wasn't used to all the pet names Dee called him. "Would you like something to drink? Some decaffeinated tea perhaps."

"No thanks." Dee frowned his face in disgust. "I don't think I could stomach that right now." Dee smirked seductively as he walked over to Ryo and pulled him into an embrace. Once he did, he tilted Ryo's head to the side and began kissing his neck. "I could, however, be persuaded to stay for something else that's not tea." he smiled in between kisses.

"Dee-"

"Yes." he murmured as he continued placing small butterfly kisses on Ryo's neck.

Ryo knew he needed to protest since Bikky was in the next room but his need and want for Dee was greater. So instead of pushing the man away he lowered his head and captured Dee's lips. "Bedroom, now." he whispered huskily when they finally pulled apart.

Dee didn't need to be told twice as he pulled Ryo into another passionate kiss and lead him to the bedroom without breaking it.

An hour later the lovers lied wrapped in each other's arm listening to the CD in the stereo. Dee lied back with his head on a pillow while Ryo traced invisible lines on his chest.

Suddenly Ryo stopped tracing and looked up at Dee. "Dee can I ask you something?"

"Babe you can ask me anything you want." he replied, opening on eye.

"Have you ever wondered about your birth parents."

This made him open both eyes. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you ever thought about them."

"You want the truth."

"Ah yeah."

"When I was younger I thought about my real parents, what they were like, did they miss me." Dee answered honestly. "Hell, did they even miss me or care I was gone. I think it's something that ever adopted child or orphan thinks but I quickly learned to get over it. I mean, why should I spend my time worrying about people who weren't worrying about me. It didn't make sense."

"Still, if there was a way for you to meet them, would you?"

"I don't know." Dee replied, shrugging. "I haven't thought about it for so long I don't know what I'd do. What's with the questions about my birth parents."

He couldn't tell Dee the truth so he shrugged his shoulders instead. "No reason." he lied, closing his eyes. "I was just thinking about it that's all."

Dee knew there was more to the question but decided to push the subject anymore. Whatever it was Ryo would tell him if he wanted him to know. He smiled and kissed Ryo softly on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later Ryo found himself in front of Mother Lane's orphanage, debating whether he should go in. He promised to help Katherine in the search her son but he was now questioning that decision. How exactly was he to help a woman find a child that she herself admitted to abandoning. It was something he knew only Mother could help him with.

Finally he gathered up his courage and knocked on the front door of the orphanage. The door opened and there stood Mother with a wide smile on her face.

"Ryo, it's so good to see you." Mother smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "What brings you by? Everything's all right isn't it."

Ryo smiled at Mother. "It's good to see you to and everything's fine Mother." He followed her to the sitting room where she had tea set up.

"I was just having a cup." she replied as she sat down in her chair. "Is something the matter with Dee."

"No, he's fine too." Ryo replied, sitting down in the chair.

"Does Dee know you're here."

"No." Ryo shook his head. "We have third shift and I told him I had to run a few errands to run. Actually, I came here to talk to you."

"Really, what about?"

"I needed some advice about a woman I met recently. Dee and I had dinner with her the other night and she told me a secret that involved her abandoning her four month baby."

"Oh dear."

Ryo continued. "It happened when she was fifteen and every since she could she's been looking for the baby, it was boy."

"I don't understand-"

"I was wondering if I should help her find him." Ryo finally blurted out. "I told her I would help her in her search but now I'm not so sure if I should."

"Ryo you must help this woman."

"But she gave up her child."

"Yes she did and it's probably a decision she has regretted every day of her life. To lose a child, it is a pain that hurts than anything in the world. It's something no woman should ever have to feel."

"But it was her choice. She didn't have to do what she did."

"How do we know? You said she was fifteen at the time. She may not have been in control of her decisions. Maybe other outside factors played a part in her decision and made her do what she did."

"And if they weren't. How do I know that she just didn't get tired of caring for one day and decided to dump him off somewhere. I've only met the woman twice, she could be lying."

"You've met the woman twice and on your second meeting she tells you about her son and her search for him. I don't know about you Ryo but I think this woman is being sincere."

"I still don't know."

Mother let out a sigh and suddenly stood up. "Ryo come with me."

"Um…okay." He stood up and followed her through the orphanage until they reached the storage room. It was filled with different things including various bins. Mother walked all the way to the back of the closet and pulled out a bin.

Bending down, she opened up a plastic bin and pulled out a tethered blue baby blanket. It was a regular blanket, one that you receive from this hospital after a baby is born but it was slightly different. In the bottom corner was a yellow star that had been sewn on.

"Is that Dee's."

"Yes." smiled Mother as he handed it to Ryo. "He was wrapped in this the day Jess found him."

"And you kept it all this time, why?"

"Because I couldn't bear to get rid of anything of his. Out of all the children that I raised in this orphanage Dee was the most special. It was as if he was a part of me."

"I get why you're showing me this but I don't know what has to do with anything."

"It has everything to do with it." Mother smiled as she touched the blanket in Ryo's hand. "This blanket is unique, special. Only a mother who loved her child would go through so much to make it this way." She shrugged as she stood up. "At least that's what I think."

Ryo stared at the blanket, caressing the faded yellow star. It was just a star cut out of cloth, nothing special about it, but added to a regular blanket and it was enough to make it that way. He slowly began to agree with Mother about Dee's biological mother's love for him. "I asked Dee the other night if he every thought about his real parents. He said no."

Mother let out a sad sigh. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Ever since Dee was a young boy he has had abandonment issues. Sometimes he would have the most horrible nightmares about being alone. That's why he tries not to attach to people for fear of them leaving."

"I didn't know about that," he replied eyes wide, shocked by the news.

"Only a select few do. He doesn't like people to know he has a vulnerable side." She let out another side and grabbed the blanket for Ryo's hand. Mother folded it up before placing it back in the bin and closing the lid. Sliding it back in it's spot, she waved her hand for Ryo to follow her and the two of them left the room. They walked in silence back to the sitting room and sat back down in their respected chairs.

More silence passed between the two before Mother spoke again. "Ryo can you promise me something."

"What is it Mother."

"Promise me that no matter what happens between you and Dee that you will look after him and love him."

Ryo reached over and grabbed Mother's hand with his own. A serious look covered his face as he stared directly into the old woman's eyes. "I love your son more than anything and I promise you I will continue to do so." he whispered, seriousness dripping from his voice.

His words and attitude were enough for her as she leaned over and kissed Ryo on the cheek. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Ryo smiled at Mother.

* * *

"Thank-you for meeting me here."

Dee and Ryo smiled at Katherine sitting across the table from them. It had been a week since they all gathered for dinner and they were sitting at a small café ordering lunch. "No problem Katherine." Dee smiled as he glanced at the menu. "We needed a reason to get out of that stuffy office anyway."

"I know I'm probably getting on your nerves being around so much but I thought we could meet and talk."

"About what." asked Ryo.

"Well I know this is short notice but tomorrow night I'm having a showcase of a local artist's work and I was wondering if the two of you would be interested in coming."

"To an art showcase."

"Yes. Like I said short notice but I thought it would be a nice outing for you both."

"I would love to go." Ryo replied excitedly, looking at Dee. "But I don't want to be there without Dee."

Dee smirked. "We're off duty tomorrow night so I don't see why not. Besides, it sounds interesting."

"Oh you're gonna love this artist. He reminds me of myself when I was younger and first starting out."

"Then he must be good." replied Ryo.

The trio continued talking with light conversation when Dee's phone started to ring. He excused himself from the table and answered it. Ryo took to talk to Katherine alone. "So Katherine, about what happened at dinner last week."

"You mean where I was a emotional basket case during tea." she smirked.

"I meant what I said, about helping you find your son. I want to help."

"Really."

"Yes. If you give me the date I can search the archives to see if any reports were filed on a found baby. It would also help if you gave me a description of what Sean looked like when you last saw him."

Katherine opened her purse and began rummaging through it. "I have a picture." she said, pulling the photo out. "It's the only picture I have of him. The day he was born."

"May I see it."

Katherine nodded and handed the photo over to Ryo. His mouth dropped open at the sight before him. A fifteen year old Katherine holding her baby for possibly the first time but it wasn't when she was holding him it was who she was holding. It was Dee.

"Ryo are you all right."

"What-"

"I asked if you were all right," Katherine asked again. She could tell something was wrong from the look on Ryo's face. Katherine just didn't know what it was exactly. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not a ghost." he thought to himself while he continued staring at the picture. He recognized Dee from pictures Mother took of him as a child. Even with the eyes closed the dark, unruly hair was the same. Suddenly it all made sense. The familiar feeling he felt from the moment he met Katherine. She's was Dee's birth mother. "You're son, he's beautiful." he said, finally speaking.

She smiled. "In that picture he looks just like my father. I can't imagine what he looks like now."

"You have no idea." Ryo thought. "I'll look into the computer's database and archives to see if I can find a match on any missing children. Hopefully that will help."

"This is the only picture I have of him so promise me you'll take good care of it."

"You have my word."

Ryo tucked the picture into his jacket at the same time Dee made his way back to the table.

"Hate to cut this short but we gotta go."

"Really, why?"

"Drake said they just found a body behind a dumpster over on first. I tried to get us out of it on account I didn't want to do but we're the closest so-"

"We gotta go." Ryo finished all ready standing up. "I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be silly you have a job to do."

Dee and Ryo waved goodbye to Katherine and made their way to their car.

* * *

He sat alone on the bed in his room with two photos in his hand. In one hand a picture of Dee when he was around six months old sleeping on his back in a crib. In the other was the picture Katherine slipped him at the restaurant. It was enough to prove his suspicions. Dee was Katherine's long lost son. Now if only he knew how to tell both Dee and Katherine about his discovery.

* * *

Poor Ryo, what to do what to do. Don't worry he'll figure it out soon enough. Happy Holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Yeah, I got my first review for this story. That shows someone is reading it. I would like to say thanks for the review and hope you're enjoying it. Here's another chapter dedicated just for you. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five

* * *

**

The art showcase went off without a hitch. Both Dee and Ryo were in attendance and admiring the work of the twenty-three NYU artist. The place was filled with all types of people who seemed to be impressed with the young man's work. Dee and Ryo were standing in front of a sculpture when Dee felt a tap on his shoulder causing both him and Ryo to turn around.

"Dee, Ryo. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Well we told you we'd be here and you may not know but I am a man of my word."

Ryo rolled his eyes and gave Katherine a kiss on the cheek. "Anyways we're happy to be here."

"Where's David?"

"At the hospital as usual," Katherine sighed, crossing her arms. "Even if he didn't have to work he still wouldn't have come. He doesn't like art that much."

"But I thought you two met at your art show."

"We did but even back then he still wasn't a fan. I tried my best to change him but what can I say, you can't change a person."

"Still, I think he's missing out. The artist work is amazing."

Katherine smiled. "I bet he would love to hear that. Would you like to meet him?"

"Really." Ryo grinned happily. "I would love to. Dee would you-"

Dee shook his head and waved his hand. "Naw you go ahead. I'll be here when you get back." He watched the pair walk away until they disappeared through the crowd before turning around.

"Well if it isn't my favorite homicide detective Dee Laytner."

* * *

Dee turned around and saw a tall, blond haired, busty woman in a sleek black dress standing behind him. Her blond hair framed her face as she stood there smiling all while holding a glass of champagne in her hand. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and crossed both his arms and legs as he gave the woman a sweet smile. "And if it isn't my favorite go-go dancer Lorraine Harper. What brings you by?"

"I'm here with my date."

"Some asshole you know likes art."

"He's a lawyer actually and he loves it."

"Then I must ask how much are you charging him for this lovely evening out."

She leaned over closer to him and whispered in his ear. "More than you could ever afford Dee Laytner."

Dee let out a stifled laugh and shifted his body away from Lorraine's. "You're here with a real lawyer huh. What did you have to do to get the big man to let you out for a night."

"I don't do that anymore, well except for private audiences now anyways." Lorraine laughed. "It's good to see you haven't changed one bit."

"And I see you have," he smirked eying her body. "Went up a cup size or two have you."

"Two actually. You like." she smiled seductively as she walked over closer and ran her hand down Dee's arm. "They were a gift."

"I'll let you know."

"Let her know what?"

Dee turned to see Ryo standing beside him with a frown on his face. Ryo didn't have to speak for Dee to know that he was somewhat upset by what he was seeing. "Hey Ryo." he smiled sheepishly, standing up and trying his best to avoid Ryo's stare. "I didn't know you were there."

He glared at the strange woman and saw the way she was looking at Dee. It was that moment that he knew he didn't like her. "Dee," he asked suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"Oh this is Lorraine Harper. She used to work at a bar I used to go to a lot. We're old friends."

Lorraine smiled as she extended her hand Ryo. The man was no Dee but he was very good-looking. His dark eyes intrigued her and made her hot with desire. She immediately wanted to know this man better. "Dee's just being modest." she smirked while shaking Ryo's hand. "It wasn't a bar so much as it was a strip club and we were more than friends, way more."

This time it was Ryo's turn to smirk. He knew the woman was probably telling the truth since she seemed like the old Dee's type. Totally hot, gorgeous figure, probably slutty, and big breasted. "Really. That's strange because Dee's never mentioned you and we've been working together for almost three years now."

"So you're his work partner. For a second I thought you might be his date, you're hot enough. In case you didn't know Dee is known for straddling both sides of the sexual fence."

"Thank-you and I all ready knew that. Dee's not shy about letting anyone know that. My name is Randy MacLean by the way."

She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand. "Now I remember you. You're the reason Dee stopped sleeping…I mean stopped being friends with me."

"What-"

"Oh yeah. Said he found the person he was gonna spend the rest of his life with. Had the biggest crush on you but said you were as straight as they come." Lorraine laughed as she took another sip of her champagne. "Still, he's here with you so that either means he still a fool with a crush or he finally came to his senses and moved on."

"Actually I'm the one who came to my senses." Ryo smirked, slipping his arm into Dee's.

Dee was at a loss for words. Ryo was publicly announcing their relationship, to a stranger no less. It made him quite proud.

Lorraine stared at Ryo doubtfully before turning her gaze back to Dee. The smile on Dee's face showed her it was true. "So you're together…together." she asked amazed.

"Yes we are." Ryo said proudly as he pulled Dee closer to him.

"What can I say he couldn't resist me." Dee chuckled softly but still shocked by the public confession.

"Not many people can and that's speaking from experience." she smile slightly, a frown in her brow. There was a moment of awkward silence between the three of them as Lorraine finished the rest of the champagne in her glass. Once it was gone she gave the two men another small smile. "Well, I think I should go and find my date. Time is money you know."

"It was nice meeting you."

She nodded. "You too Ryo." Lorraine turned and gave Dee another smile. "Dee, as usual the pleasure has been all mine."

Dee nodded and smiled as Lorraine turned around and walked away. A nervous smile crept across his face as he then turned his attention to Ryo who was frowning somewhat. "Well, that was unexpected." he nervously chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"It sure was."

"You're not mad are you."

"No." Ryo laughed at Dee. "I'm not mad. It's not like you knew she was gonna be here. Did you?"

"No Ryo I swear, I had no idea Lorraine was gonna be here. If I had I wouldn't have come."

"And why is that?"

"Lorraine and I, we didn't really end on good terms. She wanted something I wasn't able to give her."

"And what was that." Ryo asked Dee even though he all ready knew the answer. "Dee."

Dee sighed. "Love. I couldn't give her love."

"Of course you couldn't. By the time you two parted you had all ready found the person you were gonna spend the rest of you life with, only he didn't know it yet."

"And now."

"Now he knows it and he doesn't care who else does." And with that being said Ryo MacLean leaned forward and kiss Dee Laytner for the first time in a public room not caring who was watching.

* * *

She secretly watch from across the room, blood boiling with anger and unable to feel anything else. Part of her didn't know why she was so upset, the break-up was long ago and he told her flat out he didn't love her. He was in love with someone else and that someone was Ryo MacLean.

She could see what he saw in him. The man was indeed very good looking. Nice built, outstanding hair, gorgeous eyes and an amazing smile. Not to mention articulate and well mannered. He looked good enough to make anybody, man or woman, go crazy. Still, no matter how good he looked he was completely wrong for Dee. He was a good boy from the right side of the tracks. What could the two of them possibly have in common. Not to mention that he seemed like a novice when it came to physical activities including sex. She knew Ryo could never satisfied Dee sexually the way he needed to be. That's when she realized she would save Dee, keep him from turning into someone he didn't want to be before it was too late.

* * *

Of course I had to bring more conflict into the story, what were you guys expecting. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones because I split it up. The next chapter I have to warn you will be filled heavy sexual content and when I say heavy I mean heavy. So if you need some time to think about reading it then I'm giving you that. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: I'm back and my warning is still the same. Content, explicit. Read at your own devices. Hope you like it and if you need to take a cold shower afterwards I've done my part. P.S, changed the rating to M for Mature.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six (Explicit Material)

* * *

**

"Well that was fun."

Ryo opened one eye and gave Dee a smile. "Go to sleep will ya. We have an early day tomorrow." Ryo managed to murmur under his breath.

"I'm trying to babe but I can't get what we just did out of my mind." Dee laughed, closing his eyes. "It was too good."

The art showcase ended at a quarter to midnight and Dee couldn't get Ryo home fast enough. Since the kiss at the gallery the couple had a difficult time keeping their hands off each other. Each desperately wishing they were home and in a bed.

As soon as he opened the door to his apartment, Ryo turned to pull Dee into a very passionate kiss. He was very happy that he Bikky was spending the night at a friends house and not there to see what was going on.

They made it to the bedroom and immediately found the bed without opening their eyes. Shoes were quickly discarded, followed by shirts and pants and everything else until they were both completely naked.

"Dee-"

"What do you want Ryo?"

"I want to touch you all over."

Dee knew exactly what Ryo meant by the words. He leaned forward and his lover a quick kiss before pulling away. "Then you're wish is my command."

Ryo smiled and stood up. Grabbing Dee's hand, he walked over to the edge of the bed and fell to his knees. His head between Dee's legs, he reached out and grabbed Dee's hard erection with his hand. Using his tongue, he licked and tease his entire length before placing it fully in his mouth.

Dee found himself in intense pleasure. He wrapped his fingers tightly around Ryo's head in attempt to pull him as close as possible. Over the course of four months Ryo had turned from shy in bed to an eager student willing to learn and please.

Ryo continued working his magic on Dee's cock and he sound found his lover on the brink of an orgasm. The moans and hair pulling were the perfect symbols that he was driving Dee wild. Taking him he deeper, he reached up and began stroking and caressing Dee's balls pushing him over the edge.

Dee let out a strangled cry as he came which Ryo swallowed graciously before slowly releasing him. As soon as he was free, he pulled Ryo up from his knees and into a passionate kiss. The mixture of himself in Ryo's mouth immediately made him hard again and take full pleasure of pulling Ryo on top of him, rubbing their erections together.

"How do you want me baby?" Dee purred hungrily, kissing Ryo's jaw line.

Ryo smiled and leaned in closer. "I want it just like this."

Dee smiled and reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand. Flipping open the cap, he squirted the cool liquid onto his fingers before slipping on inside Ryo.

"Dee please-"

"Patience my dear Ryo." he smirked as he inserted another finger.

Ryo threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Dee inserted one more finger, stretching him out completely. Still, it wasn't enough. He needed to feel Dee, all of him. "Dee, please." he whispered as his breath hitched in the back of his throat. "Don't make me wait anymore."

"Okay baby." He finally gave in. Removing his fingers, he grabbed the bottled and poured more lube into his hand. Dee covered his hard erection and positioned Ryo directly over him. Once there he slowly pushed himself inside his lover until he was completely sheathed. He smiled when Ryo hissed at the intrusion and waited for Ryo's body to accommodate it. Dee himself growled at the feeling of being completely encased by the tightness of Ryo's hole.

Ryo could only moan loudly as Dee filled him completely. He leaned over and used his hands to grip Dee's shoulders as he moved his body to match Dee's thrust. The movements started off slow but the desperate need for release caused them to speed up drastically. Reaching down, he grabbing his leaking member and began stroking himself in order to find a release.

"Oh my god…Dee!" Ryo gasped loudly when Dee finally slammed into his prostate making him almost come right there.

Dee watched his lover happily writhed in pleasure on top of him as continued hitting his sweet spot multiple times. Soon it was too much for either of them to take and with one finally thrust Ryo came hard, exploding all over his stomach. The wanton look of Ryo made Dee losing all control and he too, came.

Out of breath and completely spent, Ryo leaned down and lied across Dee's chest. Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo and held him close, sliding out of him slowly. After a few moments the two finally separated but still stayed close.

Now, ten minutes later and both men were exhausted from their previous activities.

"I still can't believe you did that. In a room full of people for that matter." Dee whispered, running his fingers through Ryo's hair. The kiss from earlier still replaying over again in his mind.

"I can't believe you're still talking about."

"How can I not. You kissed me, with people around. Excuse me for being ecstatic."

Ryo lifted up his head and smirked at Dee. "Ecstatic, really. I hadn't noticed."

"Well I am. In fact, tonight I think I feel in love with you even more." Dee smiled, grabbing Ryo's face in his palm. He leaned his head closer and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Dee."

"Yeah."

"Go to sleep you big sap." Ryo smiled as closed his eyes and laid his head back down.

Dee let out a content sigh and rested his head back, closing his own eyes. "If that's what you want." he smiled.

"Dee."

"Yeah."

"In case you didn't know I don't know what I would do without either." Ryo whispered as he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day Dee was alone in his apartment trying to tidy it up a little bit. Ryo was off running errands again, leaving before Dee even had a chance to wake up. Not wanting to be stuck there all day, Dee decided to go back to his own apartment and clean it up. Maybe go shopping later if he felt up to it. His refrigerator was in dire need of food.

He was in the middle of dusting when he stopped suddenly when he heard a loud rapping at his door. Not even bothering to use the peephole, he swung open the door and was shocked to see Lorraine standing there in a pair of short shorts and a low-cut shirt showing her cleavage.

"Lorraine."

She gave him a wicked smile as she stood there, chest out. "Hello Dee."

"What are you doing here?" he asked intrigued.

"Well after our meeting last night I thought I should swing by and pick up where we left off. Are you busy?"

"No, not really but Lorraine you can't be here."

"And why not Dee." she pouted seductively as she leaned against the doorway. "I thought we were friends."

Dee adverted his eyes to the floor to avoid staring at Lorraine's chest. "We were friends." he chuckled softly. "And if I weren't with anyone we probably could be friends again but-"

"But what Dee. You're saying you can't be my friend because of Ryo."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Lorraine smile quickly faded away and was replaced by an angry frown. "What the hell do you think you're doing Dee?"

"Excuse me sweetheart but what the hell is your problem?"

"What are you doing with someone like Ryo." she hissed as she forced herself inside Dee's apartment. "Do you seriously think you can be with someone like him forever."

"Yes I can." Dee replied loudly. "Why the hell do you care anyways. We haven't spoken in over two years."

"And who's fault is that. You broke up with me remember."

"We weren't even that serious Lorraine. In fact, most of the time it was just about sex, that's all."

"Because you made it that way." she yelled back. "I wanted more."

"Well sorry but I couldn't give it to you."

"But you can give it to Ryo."

"Yes." he yelled angrily, grabbing her arm and yanking her close. "I love him and what makes you think you know any different?"

Lorraine pulled her arm away. "Because I know you Dee. I know you because we're from the same place, the same streets. We should be sticking together." she replied frantically. "Besides, what do you and Ryo have in common. One look and you can tell what kind of life he had. Probably two loving parents and big house with a white picket fence. People doting on him, giving him everything he could ever want. He doesn't know what it's like to be alone, to have to struggle for everything you have; not like us."

"You're wrong."

Lorraine rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No I'm right and you know it." People like Ryo don't belong with people like us Dee. It never works out, it just doesn't."

Dee did his best to hold in his anger. He knew Lorraine could be brass when it came to other people but he'd never seen her act like this. Still, he wasn't about to let her talk about the man he loved. "You don't know what you're talking about Lorraine. Maybe you're just jealous that I'm happy and you're still stuck in the same rut you were in two years ago."

"I'm not jealous Dee I'm concerned." she replied. "You think that Ryo's going to spend the rest of his life with you. Accept you for who are and give you what you want. He's not. To him you'll always be an orphan from the streets and once he's tired of explaining his relationship to people he's gonna leave you Dee. He's going to leave, break you're heart, and you'll be right back where you always are. Here, alone with no one."

"Are you finished?" Dee scoffed sarcastically, feed up with Lorraine's accusations. He wanted her gone. "If you are I'm gonna need you to get the hell out and not come back."

"Fine, don't believe me but you'll see. Sooner or later you'll see everything." Lorraine gave Dee one final glare and left the apartment in a huff. Dee, heated, slammed the door behind her, stomped over to his chair, and sat down on it.

In the midst of calming himself down he couldn't help but think about the comments Lorraine made. She was quick to judge someone she didn't know, jealous of his happiness. That's exactly what it was. So what Ryo had a different background than him, a different life. None of that mattered. What mattered is what they felt for each other. Love, trust, understanding, those were the things they needed if they wanted their relationship to survive and Dee was determined to make that happen.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard another knock on the door. Grumbling he stood up. "Dammit Lorraine," he yelled as he made his way to the door. "I said don't fucking come back."

Swinging open the door his heart dropped down to his stomach when he saw that it was Ryo standing on the other side of the door, a frown on his face.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Ryo, please come in."

Ryo growled angrily and walked through the door stopping a few short feet in front of it incase he had to make a hasty exit. "Lorraine was here. What was Lorraine doing here?" he asked Dee, grinding his teeth.

"Nothing Ryo, she just stopped by and said she wanted to talk."

"Don't lie to me." he seethed.

"I'm not." Dee replied honestly. "She came by, we talked and she left. I swear that's all that happened."

"What did she want?"

"Ryo-"

"Tell me." Ryo demanded, glaring angrily at his lover. "Or else I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

Dee let out a sigh but still replied. "She came here to tell me that I was fool for even being with me and that I should leave before you hurt me but she's just jealous that's all."

Ryo stood there flabbergasted. "What!" he found himself yelling. "She said that; but she doesn't even know me."

"That's Lorraine. She says whatever she's feeling without thinking about the outcome. She doesn't think you're good for me."

"And she is?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah she thinks so. The way she sees it people like you don't fall in love with people like me."

"And what exactly are you Dee."

"I'm from the streets Ryo and you…you aren't. Sometimes I can't help but wonder myself what it is that you see in me."

"Do you want to know what I see in you? Do you?" Ryo didn't wait for an answer. Instead he walked over to Dee and grabbed his face in his palm, forcing him to look directly in the eyes. "I'll tell you what I see." he whispered softly. "When I look at you a see a insanely handsome man who makes my heart flutter with just one smile. I see eyes so green and deep that there was once a time I was afraid to look at them for fear I would drown in them. I see a heart that is big and full of love than most of the people on this planet. I see a shy man who talks big because he's afraid for people to see the real him. And I see someone who wants to love so much but he fears that those he loves will leave him alone. That's what I see when I look at you and I love what I see."

A smile crept on Dee's face as he continued to gaze in Ryo's eyes. "Honest to God truth."

"Honest to God truth." Ryo repeated, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Dee's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Is it too early to ask for a repeat of last night's activities."

"Wait Dee, before we do anything I have to tell you something."

This caught Dee's full attention and concern as he pulled away from Ryo. "Tell me what."

Ryo sighed and grabbed Dee by the hand. Slowly, he lead him over to the sofa and sat the both of them down. Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his hair before speaking again. "I wanted to tell you the real reason I left so earlier this morning. I went to see Mother."

"Okay, but why? Is something wrong?"

"I went to ask her for advice about Katherine."

"Katherine. Why would you need advice about her Ryo…I don't understand-"

"The night we had dinner at her home she told me about a baby she had when she was fifteen. He was a boy, and she…she abandoned him when he was around four months old." Ryo continued quickly afraid to lose his nerve. "She wanted me to help her find him and I think I did. She asked me to keep it a secret."

Dee still found himself confused about the conversation. "If she asked you to keep it a secret then why are you telling me."

"Because I found him Dee."

"Okay…that's great but I-"

Ryo didn't wait for Dee to finish his sentence. "It's you Dee." he said quickly. "You're Katherine's son."

* * *

For all those who hate Lorraine raise your hands. I know I do and I wrote her. For all those worried that she will be around to stir up trouble start biting your fingernails. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: I'm back with another update. I used to think that people weren't really reading this story but it's nice to see I was wrong. People are digging it and I can't help but be happy about that. So this is for all you loyal readers out there. This chapter is for you.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

_Earlier that day._

"Ryo, not that I mind but what brings you by so early in the morning."

Nervously he fiddled with his fingers and avoided Mother's gaze. It was indeed early on a Saturday morning when Ryo came to Mother's orphanage with hopes that the woman would be up to talk to him. After his recent discovery involving Dee and Katherine he was looking for some advice on what he should do. The situation was delicate and needed to be handle with extreme caution and care. "You remember the woman I told you about. The one who asked me to help find her son."

"So you decided to help her after all." Mother smiled. "I'm glad you came around."

"I did Mother and she gave me something to help with my search." Reaching into his pocket, he slowly pulled out the picture given to him by Katherine and handed it to Mother.

She gasped as she stared at the picture of the newborn baby and mother. "Oh my."

"I know what it looks like Mother and that baby looks a lot like Dee but I can't be sure. That's why I brought it to you hoping that you could help me."

Mother didn't need to look the picture any longer to know that the little baby in the picture was the man she practically raised as her own. "It's him Ryo."

Ryo sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." he shrugged. I haven't even thought that far ahead yet."

"Well are you going to tell Dee the truth?"

"To be perfectly honest, no. I wasn't going to tell him or Katherine the truth."

"Ryo-"

"Why should I Mother? Dee is perfectly happy not knowing who his birth parents are. He told me so himself and Katherine, Katherine lost the right to know Dee when she abandoned him in that back alley. Why should she get the right to know him now."

"Because she's his mother."

"You're his mother."

"Yes I am, emotionally and mentally but biological I'm not. This woman is?"

"We don't know that."

"Ryo I'm surprised at you." Mother smirked. "You and both know that this woman, Katherine is Dee's mother. Why are you fighting this so hard?"

"Maybe it's because I don't want to see Dee hurt." Ryo finally admitted to Mother. "If he found out the truth it could break him. I just want to protect him."

"By keeping this from him."

Ryo nodded. "Yes."

"It is not your decision to make."

He stayed silent as he ran his fingers through his hair. It was hard for him but it was the truth. What he learned wasn't his to keep secret even if he was trying to protect the man he loved. He sighed. "What should I do?"

"You don't need me to answer that dear. You all ready know the answer."

"I have to tell them."

"Yes." Mother nodded as she gave Ryo a smile. "You do."

* * *

Present

"Ryo, tell me you're joking."

Ryo shook his head sadly. "I wish I could but I can't. My instincts are telling me that you are Katherine's son."

"But she…Katherine cannot be my mother. My mother abandoned me remember and besides, Peguin is my mother. She raised me.

"I know that Dee and no one can take that away from you but you have to understand-"

Dee rose from his seat, cutting Ryo off. "No I don't." he yelled, pacing back and forth across the floor. "I don't have to understand why you think that woman is my mother, my birth mother."

"It's not some half ass story I made up to hurt you Dee. I'm telling you this because it's true."

All of the sudden Dee found himself unable to breath. It was if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. The room started to spin and he knew he needed to get out of the apartment. "I gotta get out of here."

"Dee wait-"

"No Ryo, I can't…I can't do this right now." was all he said as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed out the door.

* * *

He stood on the roof of his building with an unlit cigarette in his hand. He couldn't stop his thoughts from thinking about what Ryo said to him. That he'd found his birth mother. Someone he hadn't thought about since he was a teenager. Dee was unsure what he was supposed to do with the information. Hell he didn't even want to believe it.

"Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there and not say a word?"

Ryo silently cursed Dee's somewhat psychic abilities as he walked up next to Dee. "I'm not even going to ask how you knew I was here."

"I can always feel when you're around."

"Is it sad that I find that sweet." he chuckled softly, hoping to lighten the mood. It didn't help.

Dee sighed heavily. "What do you want Ryo?"

"I came to make sure you were all right."

"You mean since you told me that Katherine was my mother, not so well."

"Understandable." Ryo whispered, lowering his head. "If you want I could just-"

"How did you come up with Katherine being my mother. I mean just because I was abandoned and she abandoned her kid don't mean we're the same person."

"It doesn't but this was a big part of my conclusion." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out the picture. Handing it to Dee, he waited patiently for the other man to make the connection like he had.

Dee gazed over the picture and scoffed. "So what, she has a picture of herself holding her baby. That doesn't exactly scream out birth mother."

"Dee please, you have to look t the picture closely. Then you will see what I see."

Dee sighed but flipped the picture back over and stared at it intensely. Suddenly amazement in his eyes as he raised his hand and touched where the baby was. Just seeing it explained so much including the strange connection he felt towards Katherine the first time he met her. Tracing the outline of the baby he too now believe was him he looked back up at a misty-eyed Ryo. "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it."

"After all these years of telling myself I don't care. That if I never met my birth parents my life would be just fine and now to see this. All those thoughts go flying out the window as I look at this picture, leaving me confused about what I really want."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." shrugged Dee.

"Whatever you decide to do know that I am behind you one hundred percent. If you don't want Katherine to know then I won't tell her."

"Really."

Ryo grabbed Dee's hand and gave his lover a sincere smile. "I will do anything I have to do to keep you from hurting. Even if that means telling Katherine I couldn't find her son."

"If you tell her that it could break her heart."

"Your heart is what matters most." smiled Ryo.

"Just…just give me a few days to think about this okay before we decide to do anything." Dee whispered softly as he stared out into the distance.

Ryo wrapped one arm around Dee's waist as he too stared out at the distance. "Take all the time you need."

* * *

For Dee, the rest of the day seemed to drag on as he thought about the current predicament. His mind and his heart weighed heavily on him driving him somewhat insane. Finally he realized that he need to talk to someone else about what he was going through. Kissing Ryo goodbye, he got in his car and drove to someone who could help him.

"Hey Dad."

He paused for a moment to inhale deeply as he sat down on the warm grass. He took another deep breath before he opened his mouth to speak again. "I know it's been a while since I've been here to see you but I need you advice on something and no, it's not about Ryo." he chuckled. "Me and him are in a really good place right now. No it's about my birth mom, I think I found her. Her name's Katherine Myers, she's married with two children, a boy and a girl, and she owns her own art gallery. Dad I swear, we have so much in common including physical features. Now that I know it's like looking in a mirror and seeing myself."

He paused again. "I guess I should get to the point. I don't know what I should do about Katherine being my mother. Should I ignore what I know or should I welcome her into my life. I mean, I should ignore what I know seeing as how she left me, not the other way round. Why should I reach out to her after she threw me away and didn't even bother to come back for me. That's enough to make me hate her for life. You think so, right."

"I know, it sounds like I'm being a total douche bag but I can't help how I feel can I." Dee looked down at the tombstone and stared at the words written across it. "I wish you were here Jess. I wish you were here to give me advice and tell me what to do because I have no clue." he whispered as he moved his gaze towards the ground.

"No one can help you with this decision Dee."

Dee looked up to see Mother standing behind him with a sad smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here looking for you."

"But how did you know I'd be here."

"I tried calling your cell phone and when you didn't answer I called Ryo. After he told me you weren't at your apartment I guessed that you would go somewhere to get some advice. And since you didn't come to me I guessed you'd be here. I guess it was a pretty accurate guess."

'Then I guess you all ready know about me finding my birth mother."

"Yes." Mother slightly smiled as she took a seat beside Dee. "Ryo came by the orphanage this morning and told me everything."

"So that's where he snuck off to this morning. I guess he figured you could tell me what do about his situation."

"Actually he was deliberating on whether he should tell you the truth or not. He was willing to bury the truth to keep you from being hurt. He is very noble that man is."

Dee chuckled. "I know and I thank the big guy every day for that. I don't know what to do Mother. I need you to tell me what it is I need to do."

"Dee, I can't tell you how to live your life anymore. Those days are long gone. Besides, you barely listened to me when I tried to show you."

"But I need someone, anyone to help me decide what to do."

"No, you don't." Mother replied, shaking her head. "You know what you need to do."

"No I don't know. Do I really want to let this woman into my life after what she did to me. She threw me away Mother and never came back. How am I supposed to get over that?" By the time Dee finished his rant hot tears trailed down his face. He hadn't meant to get so emotional but the more he thought about Katherine the harder it became to keep his composure.

Mother grabbed Dee's face in her hand and gently wiped away the tears off her son's face. It broke her heart into pieces to see him this way and she wanted nothing more than to fix it. "It is human Dee to feel the way you do. You may never get over what happened to you as a baby but you have to try. If I have taught you anything it is that you have to forgive people for what they do to you. Forgiving is the only way you can move on and be happy. You need to let go."

"I've tried but I can't." cried Dee. "I can't help but ask myself questions like why didn't she want me? What did I do to make her do what she did?"

"You didn't do anything Dee, you know that. Your mother made a mistake, one that she deeply regrets everyday and she wants nothing more than to fix it. Find the son she lost so many years ago and make up for the lost time."

"What if she finds out who I really am and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

"That's not going to happen and do you want to know why."

"Yeah, I do."

"Because you are a wonderful person, with a heart of gold who does so much good in this world. She will be lucky to know you for the person you are."

The tears fell silently down his face as he stared into his mother's eyes. "You really think so." he sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I know so Dee." she replied honestly.

It was in that moment he knew what he had to do. He had to let go of all his past pain if he wanted to move forward with his life. A life where he wanted to know where he came from. "I have to let go."

"You have to let go."

"Will you be mad? If I want to know about Katherine will be mad at me?"

Mother shook her head and smiled. "Mad, I would never be mad and do you want to know why." she whispered softly. "Because your mother gave me the best gift a woman could ever receive. A child to love and cherish and watch grow into the incredible human being you are today. So no Dee, I will not be mad."

More tears fell from his eyes as he rested in head on his mother's chest and continued to cry. Mother wrapped her arms around him and rocked him gently as she kissed his forehead. A part of her was scared that she may lose her son but deep down she knew that it was an irrational fear. Dee would always be her son no matter who came along.

* * *

Writing this chapter was kinda easy because it made me think about how I would feel if I ever found my birth mother. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hey everyone I'm back. Hope you weren't kept waiting to long. Thanks to everyone who's reading this story. It really makes my day. I even had one reviewer call me an orphan and when I think about it I really am one except I don't call myself one. Anyways onward with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Dee keep still."

"I'm trying." Dee replied as he leaned forward and took a sip from his water glass. Four days passed since Dee found out that Katherine was his mother and today was the day she was going to find out the truth. It wasn't a stretch to say the young man was nervous because he was, extremely nervous.

Ryo could only rub Dee's hand as the man tried his best to stop being nervous. "I guess it would be stupid to ask if you're nervous." Ryo teased as he continued rubbing Dee's hand.

"Nervous. I'm more than nervous Ryo I'm freaking out." Dee hissed, moving his hand away.

"I was just trying to help."

Dee took a deep breath and placed his hand back in Ryo's. It was wrong of him to snap at the one person trying to help him. "I'm sorry." he whispered lovingly in his ears. "I'm just scared."

Ryo smiled in response. "I know but Dee you have nothing to worry about. Katherine adores you."

"Adores me as the man who saved her son not the little punk who grew up in the orphanage and sleeps with a man every night."

"Dee Laytner, ashamed of his sexuality. I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm not ashamed." replied Dee quickly. "I'm simply scared she won't accept me as her son because of it."

"But why would she do that. She knew about us without you even saying a word."

"Yeah but that was before. Now she might demand I stay away from Josh and Beth as to not affect them. Even though they're my brother and sister." Dee paused as a thought popped into his head. "Wow, I have siblings."

"Yes Dee, you do."

Dee gasped. "I have two little brats who are going to look up to me and expect me to be their role model. Ryo I can't be their role model, I can barely be a good role model for myself let alone two eleven year kids."

Ryo let go of Dee's hand and grabbed the side of his face. His lover seemed to be close to a panic attack and he knew he couldn't let happen. The day was important to Dee and he needed to be there conscious. To help, Ryo began taking deep breaths with hopes that Dee would follow.

Dee followed Ryo's example and began breathing deeply. With each breath his heart rate slowly decreased and the pounding in his stopped. The breathing was working at easing all the nerves he had. Soon he was cool, calm, and collected. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome." Ryo smiled happily at the newly calm Dee. Then, without warning, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

"Wow." grinned Dee goofily when Ryo pulled away. "If I knew you would do that I should have mental breakdowns more often.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both men look up to see Katherine smiling down at the two of them. "Um…no." Ryo stuttered as he jumped up and walked over Katherine. "We were just waiting for you." he replied, pulling the chair out for the older woman to sit down.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Traffic was horrible."

"That's okay." Ryo replied as he sat back down in his chair. "We have some time left before we have to be back at the precinct."

Katherine gave both men another smile. "So Ryo you sounded urgent on the phone earlier today I hope nothing's wrong."

"Oh no, nothing's wrong everything's fine. It's just-"

Dee decided to intervene and speak for the first time. "We have some important news to tell you. It's about your son."

"You told him."

"I'm sorry Katherine I had too."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Having Dee know what she done made her feel ashamed of herself even more, especially after knowing what happened to him as a child. "Dee I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." replied Dee. "I understand."

"You understand why a mother would abandon her child. It's been thirty years and I don't understand why I did it."

"No that's not what I meant-"

"Okay, then what did you mean."

"I just meant I understand why you did it and I'm not mad anymore."

Katherine stared confused at the statement and turned to look at Ryo who was smiling happily. "Now I'm really confused. Did you find my son?"

"Before I say anything I would like to give you this." Ryo picked up the bag sitting beside the table and pulled out Dee's baby blanket. The soft blue hospital blanket he was wrapped in the day he was found. "I think this belongs to you."

Tears immediately fell from Katherine's eyes as she reached out and grabbed the blanket. It was tattered, slightly discolored but it looked the same to her. Her hands traced the outline of faded yellow star. "I remembered the day I did this. The lady that lived above me made a quilt and had some let over material. I asked for and cut out the shape of a star before sewing it on."

"May I ask why the shape of a star?" Dee asked completely interested.

"Because Twinkle Twinkle Little Star was his favorite lullaby. It was the only song I could sing that would put him asleep." She paused for a moment and looked up at the two men, tears still in her eyes. "I don't understand." she whispered. "Did Sean give this to you?"

"You can say that." Dee stated with a slight smile. Taking a deep breath he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Katherine's. With a shaky breath he whispered. "Hi…mom."

* * *

She sat there, shocked by Dee's statement. To afraid to speak or move all she could do is stare.

Dee sat there, nervous by Katherine's reaction. He too, to afraid to move or speak he sat there and patiently waited for the woman to say something. Anything. It didn't matter to Dee as long as she said something. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Are you sure I'm your mother?"

Ryo reached back into the bag and pulled out two more things, pictures. One picture was the one he received from Katherine and one was one he took from Dee's childhood photo album. Quietly he slid them over to her and watched silently as she picked them up.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she stared at the two pictures. Seeing them together was enough for her. There was nothing she could say to deny that Dee was her son. After all those years of searching it was finally over. Putting the pictures down, she looked back up at Dee and smiled. "So you're my baby."

"I'm afraid so." Dee whispered quietly as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

"Can I hug you?"

Dee looked back up and smiled. "You really want to."

"After all these years that's the first thing I want to do."

Dee shook his head yes. Together they stood up and slowly made their way closer to each other.

Katherine couldn't wait any longer. She threw her arms around Dee and held onto him with every ounce of strength she had. She couldn't believe that her son was finally in her arms again. "I'm so sorry." she cried as more tears fell from her eyes. "But I promise I am going to do everything to make it up to you."

"Knowing you were looking for me all these years makes me feel better about this." Dee whispered, his own tears falling down his face.

Ryo sat back and watched the happy reunion of mother and son. His own heart raced happily at the sight of his lover finding one more missing piece in his life.

* * *

Meanwhile across town at the precinct, Lorraine Harper was making her way inside the building. Almost a week had passed since the incident in Dee's apartment and she'd thought about him everyday. Wondering if he took her words to heart. Knowing Dee, he didn't. To caught up in the moment to worry about tomorrow or any day after that.

Still, she realized that it was ultimately his life. He wanted to throw it away for a fling that would leave him heartbroken she would let him. But not before she let him know that she would there to pick up the pieces, sure that they would be some.

Quickly she made her way to the front desk where a young woman was sitting looking through some papers.

"Excuse me."

Janet looked up from her paperwork to see the blonde looking at her. It didn't take much to deduce who the busted blonde was looking for. Dee. "Yes. How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for Detective Laytner?" smiled Lorraine. "Can you tell me where his office is?"

"Are you here to file a report because you can do that here if you are?"

"Oh no. I'm actually an old friend of his and I just need to talk to him about something. Is he here?"

Janet shook her head and smiled. "No he isn't. I think he and Detective McLean went out for lunch." She couldn't help but notice Lorraine smile twitch for a moment into a slightly frown. "They should be back in about an hour."

"That's a shame."

"If you want I could give him a message that you came by."

Lorraine smiled at the suggest. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her name and number. "Just give Dee this and tell him to call me. It's very important."

Janet smiled as she took the paper and placed it on her desk. She watched as the woman gave one more smile before turning around and walking out of the door. Smiling deviously, she then picked up the paper and crumpled it up before throwing it in the trashcan. She didn't know Lorraine but knew that the woman was complete trouble. Something Dee did not need in his life.

* * *

Slightly frustrated, Lorraine made her way out the building caught up in her own thoughts So much that she hadn't notice the man walking directly in front of her. They collided with each and Lorraine's purse fell to the ground.

Lorraine bent down to pick up her purse but found the stranger had all ready done that. Grabbing it from their hand she smiled and placed it back on her shoulder. "I am so sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's quite all right. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Lorraine smiled as she took in the man's feature. He was dressed handsomely, a nice charcoal color suit with his hair in a tight ponytail. Even the glasses on his face seemed to fit him. "Lorraine Harper."

"Commissioner Berkley Rose." he replied with a smile of his own. "Nice to meet you Miss Harper. It is Miss isn't it."

"Yes it is and it's nice to meet you too Commissioner." she smirked. "Are you going inside?"

"Yes I am. I have an appointment with the Chief. You."

"No. I just came out. I was in there looking for someone." Lorraine smiled when a thought popped into her head. "His name is Dee Laytner. Maybe you know him."

Rose couldn't help but grind his teeth at the name. "Yeah." he replied, gritting his teeth. "I know him although I wish I didn't."

Lorraine laughed. "I see Dee still has a knack for getting underneath people's skin."

"Unfortunately yes, he does." Rose seethed. "May I ask why you are looking for him"

"I just wanted to talk to him about his boyfriend Ryo." she replied to the commissioner. "And hopefully convince him that they're wrong for each other." Looking up, she realized that the man seemed shock by her statement. "Don't tell me you didn't know Dee was bi."

"That I knew. His relationship with his partner is what's new information to me."

"I didn't just get him into trouble did I."

Rose did his best to hide his shock and disappointment as well as his jealously as he looked back at Lorraine and smiled. "That's not it either."

She stared at him, noticing that something was troubling him. Lorraine desperately wanted to figure out what it was. Slowly she went over the entire conversation in her head and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "You like Ryo don't you."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You're jealous and I know you don't like Dee because, well you can't stand him. So that leaves Ryo."

"I will admit Ryo is as handsome as he is intelligent. One would be a fool not to want to be with him physically." Rose smirked, eyes twinkling at the very thought of Ryo.

"Yeah, whatever." scoffed Lorraine, rolling her eyes. "I still think those two are wrong for each other and it seems I'm not alone. So I was thinking."

"What exactly were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that there has to a be a way for us to both get what we want. You get your detective and I get mine."

He smiled deviously as he stared down at the woman. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Cancel your plans with the Chief and I'll tell you."

* * *

Did you really think that Lorraine was gone for good. She had to go away and come back to cause some trouble and this time she has an accomplice. Sounds interesting doesn't it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Hey everyone I'm back. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones but I thought this would be a great way to end it. Hope you like it and hopefully I'll be back next week with another update. Peace and Love. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"So Katherine would you mind telling me more about yourself."

They were having lunch and quiet conversation when Dee asked Katherine the question. She tensed for a moment before putting down her fork and staring at him. "What do you want to know?"

Dee shrugged. "Anything you tell me would be fine."

"I guess I could tell you about my life." Katherine replied. "Well I was fourteen when I ran away from home, pregnant at fifteen, seventeen when I graduated high school, twenty-one when I graduated college, and twenty-three when I had my first art show but that's the watered down version."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any old feelings."

"No. After what I did to you the least I can do is give you the truth about my life." Katherine stated. "My father died when I was eight and it caused my mother to fall apart. She started drinking, heavily, to the point I was raising her instead of the other way around. When I was twelve she met and married Steven. He was just as bad as her but he took on the burden of taking care of her which gave me time to be kid I was supposed to be." She stopped for a moment to take a breath before starting again. "But that all changed when I was fourteen and Steven decided it was time I start earning my keep so one night he came into my bedroom."

Dee's heart began to beat frantically. He didn't want to learn that he'd been a product of rape by Katherine's stepfather. "Oh my God, tell me he didn't."

"No he didn't." answered Katherine, shaking her head. "I fought him with every fiber of my being and it was enough but in the process it woke my mother up and caused her to come to the room. I tried to tell her what happened but she didn't believe me." She paused and gave a stifle laugh. "I wasn't surprised, she never believed anything I told her."

"What happened next?" asked Ryo.

"Like I said Steven didn't do anything that night but I knew it was only a matter of time before he tried it again. So I did the only thing I could; I ran away. I was fourteen and living on the streets and in shelters for about three months when I got a job working at a small bodega. It was there that I met Michael Hamilton, your father."

"Can you tell me about him?"

"He was seventeen when we met, had his own apartment, and a student at NYU. His parents were made of money and let him do anything he wanted so when he found out that I didn't have a place to stay he practically begged me to come stay with him."

"And you did." asked Dee curious. "You went to live with a total stranger."

"I was young and homeless. In my mind I didn't think my life could get any worse and it didn't. I worked and he went to school and in the evenings we would just talk to each other about everything. Michael and I, we connected on a level that I never knew existed. He was my first everything. I loved him and then four months after we met I found out I was pregnant. I told Michael and he was afraid but he promised he would be there for me."

"Then what happened."

"His parents found out." Katherine replied sadly as she looked up at Dee and Ryo. It was a subject that she didn't talk about. The memories alone were to painful of the man she once thought she'd be with forever. Still, even with the emotional pain Dee had a right to know where he came from. "And they forced him to choose me and the baby or them. He choose them." She paused for a moment. "He left the apartment but renewed the lease for another year and he would write and send money. It was good for a while but suddenly it just stopped. I always assumed his parents found out and stopped him from doing it.

"So I did what I could and you were born, a month early I might add. May 16th."

"Really. So I'm only a few weeks off then huh." Dee chuckled softly as he took a sip of his drink. "Jess and Mother were never sure about my birthday but they estimated I was born sometime in May. Since I didn't know they picked May 4th and that's the day I celebrate my birthday."

"Oh my god that's interesting."

"What is?"

Katherine turned to look at Dee, her eyes widening with excitement. "May 4th is Joshua and Elizabeth's birthday."

This made Ryo smile in amusement and laugh. "Think they'll mind sharing." Both Ryo and Katherine seemed amused by the discovery but Dee remained quiet and still. "Dee." asked Ryo concerned as he squeezed the man's leg under the table. "Are you all right."

"Are you going to tell them about me." Dee asked quietly without looking up, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "About what I am to them because I'm fine if you don't…want them to know that is." He braced himself for the rejection he knew was coming when he felt a hand grab his. "What-" he whispered looking up to see it was Katherine who had his hand.

"I am not ashamed of you." she replied sternly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I love you. I have always loved you and who you are is not going to change that. I want people to know you are my son and that includes Joshua and Elizabeth."

"And David?"

"Including David." she hissed. "I've found you and I'm never letting you go again." and this time she didn't try to stop the tears from falling. She let them.

Dee felt his own heart wanting to burst from all the emotions he was feeling. No longer did he sit there in fear and wait to be rejected. He sat there and held tightly to his mother's hand. They had a long road ahead of them but if she was willing to put in the effort then so would he. It's what he wanted. Dee hadn't realized that he too was crying until Katherine's hand reached over and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I can't believe I'm crying again."

"It's okay to cry as long as they're tears of joy." she sniffed. "They are tears of joy aren't they."

"Yeah they are." grinned Dee happily. "They really are."

Ryo watched in amazement as tears were shed by both mother and son. To see his lover happy was something he wanted more than anything and he was happy to be there and witness it.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness. This was more of a filler than anything else but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer I promise. Have a great day and weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Hey everyone I'm back. I used to think that no one was reading this story but each chapter I get more reviews. Thank you all for reading and I hope I'm doing a good job with it. Once again thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be unless...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"I don't think you should do it."

Katherine sighed as she poured juice into the glasses on the table. It was the evening after finding out the news that Dee was her son and she finally gathered the nerve to tell her younger children about her past, all of it. If only her husband agreed with her decision. Instead he was trying to find ways to make her change her mind. "I'm doing this David. You can't stop me."

"I'm not trying to stop you I'm trying to make you come to your senses." David replied, following Katherine around the dining room.

"How about supporting me instead of trying to stop me."

"Support you. I've been nothing but supportive since the day you told me about Sean."

"Yes and now that I've finally found him it's like you want me to forget about that he never existed." Katherine hissed as she slammed downed a fork.

"That's not true."

"Then why are you acting like it?"

David growled. "I'm not acting like anything."

"Yes you are, you're acting like a bastard."

He opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Letting out another growl, he walked over to his wife and grabbed her by the arm. "This isn't over." he whispered harshly in her ear.

Katherine was not one to be intimated, turned around and gave him a menacing glare. "You're right it isn't." she hissed back. "Because once the kids know about Dee I'm inviting his entire family over for dinner." She yanked her arm away and continued setting the table for dinner as the children finally came down and took their place.

David could only glare at his wife as he too took his place at the table followed by her.

The conversation stayed light between the four of them, never straying from current events about school and work. Katherine tried her best to keep a smile on her face but found it difficult as her nerves grew. She was about to tell her children about her horrid past.

"Okay what's wrong."

Katherine looked up at her daughter to see her staring at both her and David confused with her arms crossed. "What are you talking about sweetheart?" she asked, putting her folk down.

"Mom, I love you but you're bad at keeping that fact that you're nervous about something a secret." Beth smiled and turned her attention her brother for conformation.

"You know how much I hate agree with Beth but she's right." Josh nodded in agreement. "You look nervous, really nervous."

"That's because I am nervous."

"About what?" asked Beth.

"I have something to tell you and your brother-"

David reached out and grabbed Katherine's hand. He hoped that he could convince her to change her mind. "Kat please, I'm begging you."

She quietly moved her hand away and looked at both of her children. "It's about me…and my past."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Katherine finished telling her story to her children who now bore shocked expressions on their faces.

Josh was the first to recover. "So what you're saying is that you had a baby at fifteen and that baby was Dee."

"Dee's our brother."

"Yes Beth, Josh, Dee is your brother, my child."

Beth rose from her chair and glared angrily at her mother. The news hit her unexpectedly and she didn't know how to process it. A part of her was filled with emotional rage. How could her mother do something like that. "A child that you abandoned."

"Yes."

"Does he know, does he know what you did to him." she asked her mother.

"Yes he knows. We both found out the news this afternoon and he's forgiven me for it."

It still wasn't good enough for Beth as she stood up and faced her mother. "But how could you do that. How could you just leave him alone like that? What kinda mother does that to her child?"

"Beth-"

"Did you even think about him at all? Did you even care about what happened to him?" she couldn't help but yell.

"Of course I did. I loved Dee and I thought about him everyday. I never stopped."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your mother and I love you."

Elizabeth didn't say anything, instead she ran out of the room and upstairs. The last sound they heard from her was her slamming her door.

Joshua watched his sister leave before turning around and giving his mother a sad smile. He understood how his sister was feeling. A part of him felt betrayed, angry that his mother could keep something like this from them but he also understood how his mother felt. The pain she must have endured everyday wondering what happened to the child that she abandoned. How hard it must have been to tell them about her past.

Lovingly, he walked over to her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Don't worry mom, she'll come around."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"And what about you, how do you feel?"

"I don't know yet." Josh whispered. "But I do know that no matter what you did in the past, it's in the past and it doesn't change the person that you are now. I also know that Beth is really mad right now but she loves you and I too love you very much."

"I love you too and you sister."

He gave her another smile before he too retreated up the stairs and to his room, leaving his parents alone.

David waited until he heard Joshua's door close before he stood up and began pacing the floor. "Well that went well." David scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "See, I told you."

"David they had a right to know." Katherine stated again with a sad sigh.

"And because of that right your daughter now hates you."

"She doesn't hate me."

"No, she just really dislikes you right now."

Katherine stood up, eyes blazing. "Well what would you have me do, lie to them. Not tell them the truth."

"Yes, if it means keeping this family happy."

"Don't you get it David Dee is my family. He's Josh and Beth's brother and they have a right to know each other. My god would you stop being so selfish."

"You are the last one to call someone else selfish because newsflash Kat, you left him."

She felt as if she'd been slapped in the face as she stared at her husband. Tears stung her eyes and she knew it take much more for her to lose her composure. "You know what David you can go to hell for all I care. I'm done having this conversation with you." Katherine didn't say anything else to her husband as she left the room and went into the kitchen to cool off while David wondered how he was going to fix his family and keep Dee out of the picture. At all cost.

* * *

A few days later, Dee was alone in his office when he heard a knock at the closed door. He went over to answer and was surprised to see who was there.

"Can we talk?"

It took him awhile to recover from the shock and gave the person at the door a nod. "Um yeah sure. Come on in."

"Thanks, where's Ryo."

"He's off for today. His son Bikky had a dentist appointment."

"Oh, okay."

They both sat down and nervously waited for the other person to start talking. Finally it was Dee who took the initiative and began the conversation. "Okay Beth what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Beth gave her new found brother a shrug as she threw her backpack on the floor beside her. "I should be but I needed to talk to you, face to face."

"How did you get here?"

"After Estelle dropped me and my brother off at school I snuck off campus and took the subway here."

"By yourself."

"What I had my own money and it wasn't that hard to find where you worked."

Dee smiled. Having Beth in his office reminded him of the days he would sneak off away from school to hang out with his friends. Maybe troublemaking was genetic after all. Still skipping school could not be encouraged, especially not by him. "You shouldn't be here Beth." he smiled again at his little sister.

"Like I said I needed to talk to you." she replied with a shrug. She paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and speaking again. "My mom told us about you, about who you really are."

"I know, she called and told me."

"Did she also tell you that we haven't spoken in three days."

"Yeah she told me that too."

"She tell you why?"

"Said that you were mad at her for abandoning me." answered Dee, sitting back in his chair. "She said you were really, really upset with her."

"I am." Beth hissed as she folded her arms. "I mean, how can forgive her for what she did? She left you."

"You know I grew up in a orphanage right, a Catholic one and the Mother there she raised me. She taught me everything about the Bible and God and in those teachings she taught me about forgiveness."

"I've been to church before Dee I know about Bible."

"Then you should know that we're human and we make mistakes and if God can forgive us for the mistakes we make then why can't we."

"But she left you Dee."

This time it was Dee's turn to shrug nonchalantly. "I know but it doesn't change the fact that I've forgiven her. I don't blame her for what she did because despite it all I've had a great life with great people I can't imagine my life without. If Katherine had kept me I don't know how my life would've turned out but I know for a fact it wouldn't have been as good as the one I have now."

Beth didn't know what to say. After finding out everything he seemed unfazed by it while Beth on the other hand was still fuming. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You sound so happy about all of this as if you don't hate her. A part of me wants to, hate her that is."

"Beth I don't hate a lot of people for the plain reason it takes to much energy to hate someone and besides, I could never hate your mom for what she did. Especially after hearing about her life and what she went through. It must have been hard to do what she did."

And just like that Beth didn't feel so bad anymore. If Dee could forgive her mother for what she did all those years ago then she could too with time. She let out a heavy sigh and looked back up at Dee. "She's our mom now." she whispered.

Dee let out a soft chuckle at the comment and realized that Beth was right. "Yeah I guess she is."

"So is it safe to assume that I can call you my big brother."

"If you're comfortable with it."

"I think I am." Beth smiled her first real smile in days.

Dee smiled back before standing up and grabbing his jacket from the hook.

"Where are you going?"

"We aren't going anywhere, you are." replied Dee as he walked over to Beth and grabbed her lightly by the arm. "Back to school."

"Aw do I have to." she asked with a loud whine. "I thought that we could hang out together of something, you know some sibling bonding."

"Ah, not a chance Lizzie."

"You just called me Lizzie."

"Yeah, it's short for Elizabeth. Nobody calls you that."

She shook her head. "No, it's just Elizabeth or Beth."

"Well if you don't like it I won't call you that."

"No." she smiled happily. "I like when you call me that but only you can call me that got it."

Dee gave his sister a salute. "Yes ma'am." he replied before ruffling her hair. "Now let's go."

* * *

"And I took her to school and promised her that we'll get together soon. You know to hang out."

Ryo smiled as Dee made his way over to the sofa and sat down beside him. He grabbed the glass out of his hand and sat it down on the table. "I can't believe she skipped school to come see you. She really is your sister."

"Ha ha very funny." Dee replied dryly, rolling his eyes. "But you're right, we connected today and I liked it."

"So if you two do hang out what would do."

"Well she and Josh are eleven so they're probably to old for the zoo but to young for a museum so I guess the movies, maybe dinner."

"Sounds like a date."

"Not cool Ryo, not cool at all. She's my sister."

Ryo laughed and snuggled closer to his partner. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "I'm teasing you love. I know this means a lot to you and I promise to be behind you every step of the way."

"Thank-you." smiled Dee happily. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"And hopefully you won't have to find out for a long time." Ryo smiled back, giving Dee another kiss this time on the lips."

* * *

There is chapter ten for you. See you readers next week, same time, same day, different chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Just like I promised another longer chapter. Sorry I'm a day late posting but what can you do. Nothing really except enjoy the chapter you have now. Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you all like this story. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Dee sat in the restaurant and checked his watch for the third time since he'd been there. After two weeks of working non-stop on a very high status case the couple had their first night off. Well they'd each worked earlier that day but had the night and the next for days off. That being the case they decided to go to Vietnamese restaurant they went for their first real date for dinner. Now all Ryo had to do was show up.

Taking a sip out of his water glass he checked his watch again and let out a sigh. He'd been waiting for almost twenty minutes now and was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like Ryo to be late for anything.

"I knew we should have come together." Dee whispered to himself before sighing again.

"You never did like eating alone."

Dee looked up to see it was none other than Lorraine standing in front of him smiling. "What are you doing here Lorraine?"

"What, is it against the law for a girl to eat."

"No, but stalking is."

Lorraine scoffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You can't seriously think I'm stalking you Dee. That's a stretch even for you."

"I don't know what to think seeing as you're standing here in front of me."

"It's called a coincidence Dee. Sometimes people have those."

Dee gave Lorraine a smirk. "I don't believe in coincidences."

"You don't believe in a lotta things Dee, like inviting a lady to sit down after she's had a long day at work." she smirked back as her eyes drifted from the chair in front of her and Dee.

"I would have if there was in fact a lady standing in front of me."

Lorraine rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair despite Dee's comment. "Cute, very cute." she smiled. "I can see you're still mad at me for what I said back at your place a few weeks ago aren't you."

"You mean when you barged in and told me that the man I love doesn't care about me."

"You're bitter."

"And you're a nutcase doll."

"Maybe but that's not what I want to talk about." she sighed sadly. "I want to apologize for the way I acted that day in your apartment. It was wrong of me to assume and criticize what appears to be a very loving relationship. One that makes you happy and one that you truly deserve."

He looked at the woman, suspicion in his eyes as she made her comments. In all the years he'd known Lorraine she never apologized to anyone. The words, the way she said it seemed unconvincing to him. "What game are you trying to play with me Lorraine."

"Excuse me."

"You don't apologize ever, even when you're wrong you don't do it so why are you doing it now."

"I haven't seen you in years Dee."

This time Dee was the one who crossed his arms with a smirk. "And you're point."

"My point is that you're not the only one who's changed, grown, over the years. I'm not the selfish bitch you used to know."

"It didn't appear that way when you showed up at my door."

She shrugged. "What can I say, even addicts sometimes relapse."

Dee opened his mouth to say something but for some reason closed it. A part of him wanted to tell Lorraine to leave and stay out of his relationship with Ryo but something inside of him insisted he show the woman some compassion. A trait that definitely rubbed off on him from his current lover.

Lorraine didn't notice Dee contemplating his feelings towards her. Instead, she took the opportunity to reach out and grab Dee's hand also giving him a soft smile. One that Dee never could resist whenever they were together. "I know that day I acted like a complete bitch but you have to understand."

"Understand what."

"Do you know how you made me feel? How hurt and angry I was when you broke off what we had to chase after your partner. You didn't even need time to recover; it was like our relationship meant nothing to you."

Dee shook his head as he tried to find the right words to say to his ex. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like that Lorraine but what we had wasn't even a real relationship. It was just sex."

"It may have been just sex to you Dee but it was very real to me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, surprised by the new information. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"And sound pathetic and whiny. You know me Dee that's not my style."

"Then why the meltdown at my place."

She gave Dee a shrug. "I guess my emotions just got the best of me when I saw you at that gallery with Ryo. The only thoughts that kept running through my mind was that should me on your arm and you smiling lovingly at me."

"All I can say is how sorry I am Lorraine, for hurting you."

That was all she needed to hear. "I got you right where I want you." she thought to herself as she smirked inwardly. Everything was going perfectly and it wouldn't be long before she got what she came for.

Dee watched Lorraine drift off and waited a few moments before snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Lorraine you in there."

She shrugged again and waved her hand around. "I'm sorry."

"I said I'm sorry for hurting you but I made the right choice." he said without remorse. "I love Ryo. He makes happier than I ever could've have imagined and I know he feels the same way about me."

The smile almost faded from her face when she heard the words but she had to keep her act up. It was the only way for her plan to work. So instead she made herself smile even wider. "I'm glad, that you found someone. Really I am."

Dee didn't know what to make of Lorraine's comment but decided to take it as something good. "Thank-you."

'You're welcome. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ryo and I were supposed to meet here for dinner but he hasn't shown up yet."

"Have you tried calling?"

"I was about to call him until you sat down and started talking." Dee replied. "I hope he's okay."

Lorraine gave him a bright smile. "I'm sure he's fine, probably on his way right now."

"Probably." spoke Dee unconvinced. He couldn't explain it but he felt as if something was wrong with his lover.

"Well I'm going to go. I wouldn't want Ryo to find the two of us together and jump to the wrong conclusion."

"That wouldn't happen. Ryo trust me."

"I'm glad." smiled Lorraine. "I would hate for you to lose a good thing." She leaned forward and gave Dee a small peck on the cheek. "Goodbye Dee."

"Goodbye Lorraine."

She made her way hastily out of the restaurant and out of the door making sure not to look back. Lorraine continued her pace across the street where black SUV was parked. Opening the door, she got inside and smiled at the person she saw. "Tell me you got something good."

"I got something." The person replied back as they lifted up the camera and showed Lorraine a few pictures that were taken. "I got something good."

"That's wonderful Joanne."

"I know and you totally owe me now." Joanne smiled back. "What do you plan on doing with these anyway."

"I can't tell you exactly what they're for but I can tell you it's for something good; something that will benefit me greatly."

"Well whatever it is I hope it's worth it."

Lorraine grinned happily as she flipped through the pictures on the camera. The first part of her plan had gone incredibly well leaving her with high hopes that everything would work out in her favor. "It so totally is."

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the restaurant Dee finally broke and called his partner. "Ryo where are you?" he asked as soon as Ryo answered the phone.

"Don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at the precinct."

"What why?" he hissed into the phone. He couldn't believe Ryo was back at work.

"I said don't be mad and you sound mad."

"Baby I'm not mad I swear I'm just confused as to why you're at work."

"Okay, you know that drug ring we bust up a few months ago. Well the trail starts in a few days and it seems as if the Commissioner lost my report along with my side notes. So he called me from the precinct while I was on my way to meet you and asked me to get him another copy."

"Rose is there with you." this time Dee did nothing to control his voice. "That bastard is there with you."

"Dee-"

"Are you two there alone?"

"If you want to know if he's in here in my office with me now, the answer would be no. He's talking with the chief while I'm busy making copies of my report. The copier's on the fritz again." Ryo let out a sigh. "Look, I know how you feel about Rose but I swear to you he hasn't tried anything. In fact, he hasn't said much to me at all."

"Really."

"Really. All he wants is my report and notes, that's all."

"Well he better or else he'll have to deal with me." Dee hissed before letting out a heavy sigh. He wanted so badly to get in his car and drive to the precinct but he knew he couldn't. The last thing he needed was his lover mad at him. Who knew how long he would withhold sex. Letting out another sigh, he fought to keep his feelings in check.

"Dee, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here and yes I'm fine." Dee answered. "So does this mean what I think it means."

"I think it does. Rain-check."

"I'll do you one better, I'll get some food, wine, bring it back to your place and we can resume our evening there."

"That sounds good." Ryo replied with a smile. "I'll see you there. Love you."

"Back at ya."

* * *

Ryo hung up the phone, still smiling when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called out and waited for it to open. When it did it showed Commissioner Rose on the other side. "I'm almost finished Commissioner."

Rose smiled widely as he came further into the office. "Please Ryo, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Berkley when we're alone."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Well try to remember next time." Rose came even closer to Ryo who was busy placing papers in a folder. "Look Ryo, I know we haven't always agreed on things in the past but I think that since we're both adults we can move past that and become friends."

"Friends."

"Yes friends. Is that something you could be interested in."

Ryo didn't know what to say. The statement left him somewhat confused and suspicious. His relationship with the commissioner had never been a smooth one but he still respected him to a point. Them being on more friendly terms wouldn't be such a bad thing, would it.

"Ryo, did he hear me?"

"Um yes sir I did and I think us being on friendly terms would benefit us in the long run."

"Good." smiled Rose. "And to celebrate our new connection let me take you out for a drink tonight."

"I don't think that we be a good idea because I have plans after I leave here."

"Date."

"You could say that." Ryo smirked as he finished placing the papers in the folder. "And besides, I don't think that would be such a good idea anyway seeing as how you are my boss and it wouldn't look good if people saw us together. Especially since some know of your personal feelings for me."

"Are you saying that because it's how you feel or how your partner will feel if he finds out that you were out with me instead of him."

"Leave Dee out of this. This doesn't concern him."

"Then why won't you have a drink or two with me tonight."

"Because I told you I have plans." Ryo replied again, bitterness in his voice.

"Do those plans involve Detective Laytner?"

Ryo scoffed and rolled his eyes. His suspiciousness about Rose wanting to get along was right. "I knew it. You don't care about being friends with me you're just want to know if Dee and I are together."

"Are you?"

"Just so we're clear whatever I do in my personal time is just that, my personal time and it doesn't concern you." hissed Ryo as he slammed the folder shut and glared back at Rose.

"It's just a simple question Ryo, one you shouldn't be ashamed to answer."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Then afraid." he smirked. "Of people knowing that orphan has finally manipulated you into sharing his bed. Ryo if he is forcing you in any way to-"

"I don't have time for this." replied Ryo with a low growl as he walked over to the commissioner and slammed the folder in the other man's chest. "There, my report and all of my notes are all here so if you don't mind I have somewhere else to be." He grabbed his coat and the rest of his things and made his way towards the door. He was almost out of the door when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You know you deserve better right."

"Excuse me."

He kept his grip firm on Ryo's arm as he moved closer to the other man until he was directly in his ear. "I can give you things Laytner could only dream of." whispered Rose seductively into Ryo's ear. "Sure he looks like a man could please someone sexually but he has no substance, no depth. Nothing to keep you interested for a long period of time."

Ryo shivered in disgust. "You don't know him." Ryo hissed, pushing Rose's hand off and away from him. "You don't know him at all."

"Detective Laytner is a no-good street punk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Stay around him long enough and it will only be a matter of time before he drags you down in the gutter with him."

With a smirk Ryo turned around to face the commissioner and spoke. "Well I'd rather be in that gutter with Dee than stand by your side any day. Now if you'll excuse me I have date and I'm all ready late."

He watch the detective walk out of the room and close the door with a loud slam only to have a smile across his face. Sure Ryo had rejected him again but he knew it would only be a matter of time before he got what he wanted. Ryo by his side and Laytner gone forever.

* * *

They lied in bed, side by side both pretending to be asleep as the events from the night plagued their sleep.

Dee turned to glance at the alarm clock and let out a quiet sigh. After his run in Lorraine, he arrived at Ryo's apartment with the food to find the man wasn't even there yet. In fact, no one was there. That's when he remembered Bikky was spending the night at a friend's house again so they would have the apartment to themselves.

During his wait he thought about telling Ryo what happened at the restaurant but immediate dismissed the idea when Ryo came through the door upset. It took a while to calm both Ryo and himself down after his lover told him what happened. Not wanted to make the evening worse, he decided to tell Ryo about Lorraine and him another time. Preferably a time that didn't follow a conversation with Rose. Still, for some reason he found himself unable to sleep. Dee concluded that he didn't like keeping secrets from Ryo and for some reason he felt guilty. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong but he still felt bad somehow. He would tell him and soon. Letting out another sigh he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dee opened one eye to see Ryo looking at him, a slight frown on his face. "Since we have to get up in a few hours I'm not going to tell you." he replied with a cheesy grin.

"Horny bastard." smirked Ryo as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dee's body. He waited until he was sure Dee's eyes were closed again before he opened both of his. For some reason he found himself unable to sleep. Maybe it was the conversation he had with Rose in his office or the look on Dee's face when he told him what happened. Of course he had to spend time calming Dee down and convincing him that nothing happened but there was still that look.

Ryo couldn't explain what the look was exactly. To him it was a cross between anger and fear. Anger that Rose had once again tried to come onto him but fear that somehow, underneath it all, Rose was right. Dee didn't have to say it out loud but Ryo knew.

He knew that Dee was afraid he would wake up one day and question his decisions. That Ryo would realize that he didn't want to be involved with another man and force him to leave. Ryo knew he would never do that, not after Dee had his entire heart but they were Dee's fears and there was nothing he could do. Except love and cherish Dee and make sure the raven hair man knew who had his heart.

Leaning over, he placed a small kiss on Dee's cheek before resting his head on Dee's chest and closing his eyes.

* * *

Now I bet you're wondering what Lorraine and Rose are up too. I can't tell you everything but I can tell you it's not good for our couple. Stayed tuned to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: It's Thursday which means it's update chapter day. This time I'm on time with it. Hope you didn't mind the wait and I also hope you enjoy this chapter. Shout out to everyone taking the the time out to read and review. You don't know how much that means to me to have you do that. P.S, this chapter takes place during the Christmas season just because.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Christmas spirit filled the air as Dee made his way down the busy streets of New York. It was normal Tuesday afternoon and Dee was trying to find get the rest of his holiday shopping down since Christ was only a few weeks away. Usually he would wait until the last minute to get it done but now that he had extra people to shop for he couldn't afford to wait.

He sighed as he continued his way down the street and heavily wished that Ryo was with him but unfortunately for him his partner had to spend the day in court. So that meant all the shopping was left up to him. Suddenly the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket caused him to pause in the middle of the street to answer it. "Laytner speaking."

"Hey Dee, it's me Katherine."

"Hey, what's up."

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you had any plans for Christmas and if not if you wanted to spend Christmas with us this year." she asked.

"You may not realize it but Christmas is a very busy time for us, well most holidays seemed to be very busy for us."

Dee couldn't see it but the smile she had on her face quickly disappeared as thoughts of spending a holiday with her son for the first time were thrown out of the window. How could she expect him to drop all his plans for her at the last minute. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No I didn't mean it like that." Dee stated quickly when he noticed Katherine's change of tone. Without realizing he'd hurt the woman's feelings. "I meant that there's a probably chance both Ryo and I are working Christmas Eve and day. Sorry."

"That's okay." she giggled into the phone. "I'll just have to remember that my son is a detective for the city and does not get federal holidays off."

"Unfortunately I don't, sorry."

"Not your fault. Maybe it's better this way. I'm pretty sure if you didn't have to work you would want to spend it with your mother and the children from the orphanage."

"Maybe if you're not to tired from the cooking and eating you could come down to the orphanage and meet Mother."

She was speechless for a moment, to shocked to say anything. "You want me to meet the woman who raised you."

"Yeah. I know she's been dying to meet you since she the beginning and what better time for togetherness than Christmas."

"I'd be honored to meet her, I really would."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Great." Dee smiled. "I'll tell Mother to be expecting you."

"Okay." Katherine replied. She was about to hang up the phone when a thought suddenly popped in her head. "Hey Dee before you hang up how many children live at the orphanage."

"Fourteen children all together, eight boys and six girls. Why?"

"It's a surprise." was all she said before giving the man another bye and hanging up the phone. He didn't know what to expect from the woman he'd known only a month and a few weeks but he knew it was going to be something great. With a smile he hung up his phone, placed it back in his pocket, and resumed his time with shopping. He still had gifts to buy and no clue as to what they were.

* * *

Ryo let out a sigh as he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was only one in the afternoon but it always seemed that court days seemed to drag on forever. Especially when you had to testify.

Currently the court was in recess and Ryo was standing in the lobby bored out of his mind. He took his phone out of his pocket and thought about calling Dee to see what his partner was up to but dismissed the thought. He'd just seen the man a few hours ago. Surely he could go a few more hours without talking to him, he wasn't that clingy or desperate.

Just when he was about to give in and call Dee he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he quickly recognized who the finger belonged too. "Commissioner Rose." he replied with a mixture of curiosity and disgust, remembering their last encounter. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not looking for you Ryo." Rose smirked as he stood there in front of Ryo. As usual the young man looked beautiful in every possible way.

"Me, what for?"

"I'm sorry Ryo but this conversation deserves some privacy. Would you mind coming with me."

Ryo eyes shifted nervously around the room as he tried to think of an excuse. After last time the last thing he wanted was to be alone with Rose. "I don't know. I'm due back in court in a few minutes." he stated honestly as he gave the clock on the wall another glance. "I'm have to testify."

"I know. I promise this won't take long." he replied back. "I just need to talk to you. Like I said it's very important."

"Okay." He knew he should have spoken to the man where he was. That way if his commanding officer tried anything again he would have witness. Still, it didn't stop him from following the commissioner to a secluded corner of the building but Ryo didn't let his guard down either. "What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Now the show would really begin." Rose thought happily to himself as he and Ryo took a seat on one of the benches. "I would like to apologize for my behavior last week." he said sweetly, giving Ryo his most sincere smile and placing his hand over his heart. "I am your commander officer and I had no right to cross the line the way I did. Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Ryo stared at Rose and mentally applauded the man's performance. To anyone who didn't know any better they would believe the commissioner's act but Ryo knew better. Sure the man may be sorry but there was something else going on. He could see it in Rose's eyes. "I think I could sir, as long as you promise to keep all comments and thoughts about my relationship with Dee to yourself."

"I will keep that in mind for future references although at this particular time I don't think that is a promise I can keep."

"What-"

The smile on Rose's face disappeared and was replaced by a slight frown. "Ryo as your C.O it is my job to look after the well-being of my detectives and that includes you. That is why it pains me to tell you this when clearly you are very happy with everything in your life."

"Get to the point Commissioner." Ryo hissed, unsure of what was going on. "I'm due back in court soon."

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you." replied Rose, making sure the frown and the concerned remained. Reaching into the inside of his jacket pocket he pulled out a thick white envelope and handed it to Ryo. "Please, look."

Confusion racked his face as he slowly pulled opened the flap of the envelope to discover it was filled with pictures. With shaking hands he pulled out the stack of pictures and couldn't believe what he saw. They were pictures of Dee, sitting at a restaurant, with a woman. Lorraine.

Most of the pictures were the same. Them sitting across from each other, noticeably having a conversation but there were a few that really caught Ryo's attention. The two of them appearing to be holding hands and one where Lorraine was kissing him. It was, however, on Dee's cheek but it was still enough to make his heart drop to his stomach and a lump to form in his throat.

"Ryo-"

"Where did you get these from?" he asked with a rigid and hoarse voice.

"It seems as though the woman in the picture is Lorraine Harper. She's an adult entertainer and is suspected of being involved in other adult but illegal activities. Anyways, a woman suspected that her husband was cheating on her with Lorraine and hired a private investigator to find out the truth. Turns out the woman's suspicions were correct, her husband was indeed committing adultery with the woman. She then ordered the investigator to follow Lorraine around to uncover more information about the woman. That's when he took these photos."

"I don't see what this has to do with Dee."

"The investigator never showed the wife the pictures. Instead he recognized Dee from the newspapers and the news and thought it would be his civil duty to tell me what a detective of mine was doing in his down time."

"So this is what, blackmail?"

"No." he replied, shaking his head. "Like I said he's nothing more than a man who believes that it's his civic duty to let me know about the company my detectives like to keep."

Rose continued speaking. "I know this is hard for you but you have to realize that it was only a matter of time before Laytner reverted back to his old habits. From the stories I've heard monogamy wasn't one of his strong suits and perhaps it still isn't."

"No, that's not true."

"Isn't it." Rose replied softly as he placed a hand over Ryo's. His heart flipped with joy when he noticed the other man wasn't pulling away. It was then he knew that he had Ryo right where he wanted him. "You have proof right in front of you of what he's been doing when you aren't around. He's using you Ryo and it won't be long before he takes away everything you have and leaves you with nothing."

It was true. Ryo had the pictures, proof that Dee was seeing Lorraine again but he couldn't believe it. His heart wouldn't let him. Especially not after all the things Dee had said and done for him, to him. The two of them had a special connection, so special that he should at least ask Dee about the pictures. He at least owed his lover that much. "I appreciate your concern for me sir but I trust Dee and I know there has to be a reasonable explanation for this."

"Of course there isn't. You know Laytner better than anyone, about his promiscuous past, and you've certainly seen him lie through his teeth. Especially when it's to get something he wants. He's exceptionally good. Who knows what kinda lie he'll concoct to keep you a doll on his marionette strings."

"Dee won't lie to me, he can't."

"Are you sure? Are you sure that Laytner isn't trying to make a fool out of you?"

"Positive." hissed Ryo, shakiness gone and all doubts erased. For all he knew the pictures could have been altered by someone who secretly had a grudge against his partner. Someone exactly like Rose. "I trust him and I know for a fact he wouldn't cheat on me with that woman."

Rose opened his mouth to respond, hoping to convince Ryo to see things his way when a voice spoke out before he could.

"Detective McLean there you are. Court's about to be back in session."

Rose turned around at the same time Ryo looked up to see that it was Paul Adams, the A.D.A prosecuting the case Ryo was supposed to testify for. Ryo looked up at the clock and saw that he'd been with Rose longer than he'd intended to. It was also the same moment he realized that the commissioner's hand was covering his own. As if Rose's hand had caught on fire, he quickly moved his hand away from his C.O's. "Right, sorry." Ryo apologized as he stood up.

"No problem." Paul smiled, watching Ryo gathering what appeared to be pictures and making his way down the hall. He turned his attention back to the commissioner and the scene he'd witnessed just moments before.

"Is there a problem Mr. Adams."

Paul immediately shook his head. "No, no problem at all sir." he replied as he turned around and made his way back to the courtroom. Well, whatever he saw it wasn't his business. He had enough drama in his life and he didn't need anymore. Not if it involved the commissioner having a secret rendezvous with one of his detectives.

* * *

Now you know what Rose and Lorraine are up too. As you can see it's not good. Hope you don't mind the Christmas scene. The next chapter will contain a some angst so beware. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm udating. I hope you don't mind and since you probably don't this sentence is pointless. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Dee struggled to get his key to Ryo's apartment out of his pocket at the same time trying to make sure that none of his bags fell. The day for him had been successful, finding gifts to almost everyone on his list. The only people he had left to shop for were Penguin and Ryo and he had no idea what he was going to get either of them.

Finally, he found his keys, opened the door, and walked inside to find Ryo already there. "Honey I'm home." he smiled, closing the door behind him and dropping his bags to the floor. After spending the day doing nothing but shopping all Dee wanted to do was have a cold beer and relax next to his partner. He walked to the refrigerator and grabbed his beer before walking back into the living area where Ryo sat.

"Man you would not believe how crazy it is right now with everyone out there shopping for Christmas. I'm telling you I love living in New York but this is the time of year that makes me wish I lived in some small hick town somewhere in the middle of nowhere." He suspected some sarcastic remark to follow his comment but instead he was met with silence. With closer observation he noticed the frown on his lover's face and the angry glare in his eyes. "Ryo what's wrong? Did something happen at the trial?"

"The trial was fine, the verdict came back guilty just like I knew it would."

"Then what's wrong?"

"If I were to ask you a question would you answer me honestly."

"You know I would, I can't lie to you."

Ryo let out a loud sigh before speaking. "Dee is there someone else." he asked with a shaky voice. "Are you seeing someone else?"

Now it was Dee's turn to be outraged and appalled by Ryo's comment. "What!" he shrieked slightly hurt. "No I am not seeing anyone other than you, you know that."

"Dee-"

"Why would you ask me that Ryo?"

Ryo didn't say anything instead he grabbed the pictures off the end table and handed them to Dee.

Dee immediately opened the envelope and took out the photos, gasping at what he saw. He eyes glanced back and forth from Ryo to the pictures before finally settling on Ryo. "I can explain this."

"Then by all means do. What are you doing in the pictures with Lorraine of all people. Are you seeing her behind my back?"

He threw the pictures on the table, walked over to Ryo, and grabbed his lover by the shoulders. His eyes staring directly into Ryo's. "First off I would never cheat on you, ever, especially not with Lorraine of all people and second those pictures were taken the night we had to cancel our date."

"Why should I believe you and not the pictures?" Ryo asked, crossing his arms across his chest and keeping a stern glare on Dee.

"Because it's me Ryo." Dee answered quickly. "You're the one person I would never lie to." He ran his fingers though his raven hair before letting out a shaky sigh. "Look that night you were supposed to meet there but you were late. I was about to call when suddenly Lorraine pops up and starts talking to me."

"About what?"

"She was apologizing for barging into my apartment and saying all that shit about you. She just wanted me to know that she was looking out for me, even after I hurt her."

"You're doing more than talking in those pictures Dee." hissed Ryo. "You're holding hands and kissing-"

"No, no she had her hand on top of mine and as for that kiss it was a goodbye kiss on the cheek. It meant nothing to me. Ryo I know this looks bad but you know me. I wouldn't do that to you." he repeated again, hoping that Ryo would believe him and not thinking about what he would do if he didn't. "You have to believe me." he pleaded.

Ryo simple stared at Dee, conflicted as to what he should do. His mind wanted him to believe what the commissioner had told him earlier. That Dee was just using him until he found something better. The pictures alone were enough proof to prove that point. But his heart felt something different. His heart loved Dee more than anything in the world and he knew, the real Dee, and trusted him with his life and his heart. There was no way Dee would do that to him. For anyone else the struggle between his heart and his mind would be long and tedious but not for Dee. Without saying anything else he let out a sigh of relief before throwing his arms around Dee and giving him a very passionate kiss. "I believe you." he whispered in Dee's ear after the two of them pulled apart practically breathless.

Dee's face broke out into one of his heart-warming grins as he gave Ryo a small kiss. "Thank-you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said it happened the night you had that thing with Rose." Dee shrugged after Ryo let him go. "You were mad and upset and I didn't want to make it worse."

Ryo shook his head. "You could have told me the next day or any day that wasn't today."

"I guess I wanted to pretend that it wasn't a big deal and you wouldn't care. I had no idea you were find out like this, by her sending you photos." scoffed Dee, simply happy that Ryo believed him.

"She didn't send me these."

"She didn't."

"Nope. Apparently you ex is being followed by a private investigator who was hired by a woman who thinks her husband is cheating on her. Did that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Dee smirked. "And it's just like Lorraine to get into something she shouldn't be in the first place."

"Anyways, they sent the pictures to Rose who then showed them to me."

Dee rolled his eyes in disgust. "I bet he was ecstatic when they crossed his desk."

Ryo couldn't help but chuckle at the look on his lover's face. "Yeah, he probably thought it was his chance to finally get rid of you."

"And get you all to himself, I don't think so. Besides, don't you know I am impossible to get rid of. Just ask everyone who knows me."

"Well believe me when I say I never want to get rid of you."

"Don't worry I do." winked Dee happily. "Is it safe you say you're not mad."

"No, I'm not mad anymore and I won't bring it up again as long as you promise to never keep something like that from me again. Especially if it involves one of your very busty exes. I get enough of that from JJ trying to jump you every time you turn a corner."

"You have to admit that he's calmed down these past few months. I think he finally found someone else to aggravate excessively." laughed Dee as he ran his fingers through his hair again. "Still, I promise but it's something you don't have to worry about. Even if all my exes showed up at the door right now I would quickly shut it in all their faces. None of them compare to you."

"And how many exes are we talking about exactly." asked Ryo with a raised eyebrow.

"Ryo, don't tell me you're jealous."

"Jealous no. I just don't want anyone else touching what clearly belongs to me."

Dee let out an intense growl as he grabbed the back of Ryo's neck and gave the man a deep kiss which Ryo quickly reciprocated. His entire body quivered with delight every time Ryo became possessive of him. Most people would find that behavior degrading but not Dee. Instead he found it endearing and at the same time totally sexy. Finally the two parted, Dee rested his forehead against Ryo's head smiling.  
"Well after that little mishap I'm starving. You cooking."

"I was thinking more on the lines of take-out."

"Pizza."

"Yeah, that works. You call, I'm going to go jump in the shower and once you're done you can join me if you like." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Babe, you don't have to ask me twice." Dee grinned ecstatically as he grabbed the phone from the charger and Ryo proceeded to go to his bedroom. "Hey Ryo." he called out before Ryo had a chance to disappear from sight.

He immediately turned around to face Dee. "Hmm."

"Why did you believe me and not the pictures?"

"Oh, that's easy." Ryo smiled, walking back over to Dee and throwing his arms around the man's neck. "I believed you because I know you, and I know deep down in my heart that you would never ever do something like that to me." was his response before leaning closer and giving Dee another passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

He walked into the seedy strip club with a mix of fire and determination in his eyes. It was the middle of the afternoon and he had just gotten through with lunch when he decided to go the club. Immediately he was greeted by a tall, leggy, red haired woman wearing a plaid shirt tied together in the front and a pair of short shorts while her long hair was in pigtails.

"Hey there stranger. It's kinda early for a dance but if you have the right amount I think I'll let it slide." she whispered in his ear. "The name's Pippy by the way."

"Well Pippy I'm not here for a dance." he said sternly as he showed the woman his badge. "I'm here to see someone. She here."

Pippy quickly moved away from the officer and lost her smile. She also lost her seductive tone as a thick Brooklyn accent replaced it. "That depends on who she is."

"I don't know what you call her here but the name's Lorraine. Lorraine Harper."

"She's here, she always gets the best clients." she replied with a hint of disdain in her voice. "Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"That would be very appreciated."

"Wait here."

He gave her a nod and watched as she walked into the back behind a curtain.

"Hey Lorraine, some man's here for you. He seems important." he heard the red headed woman scream all the way from the back. He didn't have to wait long for Lorraine to come out fully dressed.

She immediately lost the smile on her face when she noticed who it was that came to see her. "Well if it isn't Detective McLean." she replied, rolling her eyes. "What brings you to my part of town. I take it it's not for a lap dance."

Ryo scowled as he looked down at her. "We need to talk." he replied with a low menacing growl. He hadn't been there that long and he was already tired of the charade. "Now."

"Can I ask what for?"

"No, but you can listen. I don't know if seeing Dee that night at the restaurant was a coincidence or you've been following him around for the past few weeks and frankly I don't care. You just need to do one thing, stay away from Dee."

"Why, scared that he'll finally come to his senses and come back where he belongs."

"Where he belongs is no longer any of your concern." hissed Ryo, his usual warm eyes now blazing with hate and anger. "Dee is with me, he loves me now and I'm sorry if you don't like it but you have no choice but to get used to it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to deal with me and trust me, you don't want that." Together they remained silent. Not speaking, just standing there glaring at each other. After a few moments Ryo finally gathered the rest of his strength to finish. "You will stay away from him got it." He turned to walk away when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and stop him.

Not to be outdone, Lorraine walked until she was standing directly in front of Ryo arms crossed. How dare he come and tell her to stay away from Dee. Dee was hers first before Ryo came along and screwed everything up. "You got some nerve coming in my place of work and ordering me to stay away from Dee like he's your property. Is that how you see him, something you own and control like some sorta puppet?"

"No I don't. Dee is a grown man who can do whatever he wants."

"And if staying in the closet and continuing to be your dirty little secret is what he wants you're all for it, right."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that before you meet Dee you were as straight as they come, never being with a man in your entire life and now you expect me to believe that you're okay with people knowing about you switching over to the dark side. I don't think so."

Ryo's patience for the woman was wearing thin on his nerves. He always believed that a man should never hit a woman but Lorraine was one woman he'd make an exception for. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist at his side and spoke. "You can believe whatever you want. I love Dee and that's not going to change so you need to accept it."

"Then how about you accept the fact that running into Dee that night was a mere coincidence and nothing more." she snarled bitterly. "Or maybe you can't believe that because you're afraid that he might actually want to be with me and not you."

This made Ryo smile and laugh. "You're delusional if you think that." chuckled Ryo, crossing his own arms. "He doesn't want you. He's made that perfectly clear on numerous occasions but for some reason you've failed to hear him."

Lorraine in turn gave Ryo a snide laugh. "And what, you're here to make sure I do as you say like a good little bitch? How demanding of you."

"I'm warning you, you don't wanna get on my bad side."

"I guess it's true what they say; you have to watch out for the quiet ones. They're the ones who do the most damage."

"You have no idea."

Lorraine gave Ryo a smirk as she reached out and grabbed him loosely by the tie. She had to admit he was nothing like she originally assumed. In fact, if she didn't already have her mind made up about Dee he would definitely be the type of man she would bring to her bed. "Hmm, I can definitely see why Dee likes you so much. You're quiet, the complete opposite of Dee, but you're feisty and Dee loves feisty. I should know."

"Keep your hands off me." growled Ryo, pushing Lorraine's hand off him and taking a step back. "And keep your hands off Dee."

She smiled and gave Ryo a small smirk. The battle may be over but there was still a war to be fought, at least in her mind there was. Placing her hand over heart, she spoke. "I'll try my best."

"You don't have a choice." Ryo didn't wait for her to say anything else and this time made his way out of the club. He let out a shaky breath once he was outside and took a deep breath to replace it as he made his way over to the car. Once there he was immediately met by a grinning Dee.

"Feel better." Dee asked, grabbing Ryo by the hand and pulling him into a small brief kiss.

Ryo returned the kiss before pulling away smiling. "Much. Hopefully she got the message. Stay away from you, you're taken"

"And if she hasn't?"

"Then I guess she'll have to deal with me and yes, that includes my guns.."

Dee let out a chuckle. "Come on macho man. Let's get you back to the office." smiled Dee as he got into the car and was immediately followed by Ryo.

* * *

I hope you're satisfied. This chapter had angst and fluff and threats. Overall I say it was a good one. I hope you like that Lorraine is out of the picture for now at least and the Christmas scene is coming up soon. Until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm udating. I hope you don't mind and since you probably don't this sentence is pointless. **

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

David walked into the kitchen to find his wife sitting at the bar with her laptop in front of her. The two hadn't spoke much in the past few days and for David he believed he had a good reason. Once again he found himself taking a backseat to Dee.

"Just came to get something to drink."

She slipped the glasses off her face and looked over at her husband. "If you need milk you'll have to wait until I go to the store to get some more. Unless you want to go get some yourself."

"And may I ask why you haven't gone shopping."

"If you must know I'm been shopping around looking for gifts for the children at the orphanage."

"Gifts." David gasped. "You're buying gifts now."

"Yes, I figure if I'm going there it would be nice to bring the children something seeing as they have nothing."

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "I still can't believe you're actually thinking about spending your Christmas in an orphanage."

"We're spending Christmas in an orphanage." Beth repeated as she came down the stairs to the kitchen to hear her parents arguing…again.

"You didn't know." David scowled as he turned his attention back to his wife. "You're mother has decided that instead of spending Christmas with us she is going to spend it in an orphanage."

"This wouldn't be the same place that Dee grew up in would it."

Katherine nodded. "I called Dee a few days ago, asking him if he wanted to spend Christmas with us."

"And-"

"And he said he wasn't sure if he had to work or night. He also said that even if he wasn't working he would be at the orphanage where he spends every Christmas with the children there." Katherine replied. "I was a bit disappointed but he then asked me if I would like to come to the orphanage and met Mother Lane. When he asked I couldn't say no could I."

"It's not that you couldn't, you wouldn't."

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips, face contorted with confusion. "But what about going to the cabin? I thought we were spending the whole week there?"

"We're still going but I thought I could leave for a few hours and come straight back. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Yeah me neither."

"The big deal is I haven't had a real vacation in years and the one time I'm able to spend Christmas with my family without any interruptions and you want to spend it with children you don't know."

"I just want to meet the woman that raised my son. Is that so wrong?"

"Can't you do it another time?"

Katherine scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'll just tell Dee I can't make it because you don't want me to go."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I just think you should spend Christmas with family."

"For the last time Dee is my family." Katherine hissed at her husband. "He's my son, he's the brother to my children. Our children. How can you say that?"

"I barely know Dee, you barely know him and yet you want us to drop everything to accommodate him. For Dee, I don't think so"

"Nobody asked you do anything David and it's clear to me that you don't want to do anything involving Dee. You haven't liked him from the moment you meant him. Why I don't know?"

"You're right, I don't. I don't trust him and I don't like him. And given his background and the life he had I have every right not too."

"He's a detective. He's one of the good guys."

"He's from the streets." shrieked David. "For all we know he could one of those crooked cops. Guys like him use the law to cover up their own crimes."

"That's not fair. You shouldn't judge him because he grew up in an orphanage. The things he must have endured, the things he's seen."

David refused to stand down, instead he walked over to his wife and glared down at her. "Well Katherine you have no one to blame but yourself. After all, you did leave him in an alley."

Katherine lowered her head in shame and said nothing as David smirked and walked away.

Beth stood there in shock, still replaying in her mind what her father and just said to her mother. She'd been quiet for most of the conversation for fear of getting in the middle of their argument. Now she wished she had. Anything to make her mother feel better.

Walking over to her, she wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "You okay."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will…and don't worry about Dad. He's just being a jerk."

"Elizabeth I know you are trying to make me feel better but jerk or not he's still your father and he's still to be respected."

"I'm sorry." Beth sighed. "I just hate it when he says things like that."

"Yeah, me too." Katherine replied sadly before giving Beth a small kiss on the cheek. "Still, it's my battle and I'll fight it. Who knows, maybe your father will come around and learn to accept Dee."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." she mumbled under her breath earning her a scowl from her mother. "So I was wondering since you're going to the orphanage maybe I could tag along."

"You really wanna go."

"Sure. It would be good not to mention enlightening. Make me thankful for the things I have in life instead of constantly complaining."

Katherine laughed as she gave her daughter another kiss. "You're too much you know that."

"I've been told that once or twice before." Beth grinned at her mother before letting her go and running out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Is that the schedule for next week."

JJ gave Dee a nod as he quickly ran over to Dee to show him the paper. "Yes it is Dee and guess what, you have Christmas off."

He snatched the paper out of JJ's hand to take a closer look. Sure enough he had to work second shift on Christmas Eve but had all of Christmas day off. "I don't believe it, Christmas day off. That's incredible."

"You're lucky. Both Drake and I have to work."

"Look on the brightside, at least you don't have to work the parade."

"That's true." he smiled before throwing his arms around Dee and giving him a tight embrace. "So Dee, what are you're plans for Christmas. Spending it with anyone special."

Dee shrieked as J.D continued to squeeze him and tried desperately to pry the man off of him with little success. 'When did he get so strong.' he asked himself as his grip got tighter. "JJ get off me."

"Come on Dee it's Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet JJ." Dee grimaced as JJ squeezed him tighter much to his disgust. "JJ I'm warning you."

JJ didn't budge and kept his arms around Dee. "I love being close to you Dee." he replied dreamingly, looking up into Dee's eyes. "I love it so much."

Ryo walked into the room with a smile on his face until he saw JJ holding Dee in a death grip hug. "JJ what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like." he replied with an eye roll. "I'm hugging my Dee."

He could barely breathe as he pleaded for help from Ryo. "Ryo you gotta help me I can't breath."

"JJ."

"Yes Ryo."

"Could you let go of Dee please."

"Why?" JJ frowned.

"Because you don't want to know what I'll do if you don't." Ryo replied with a frown as he glared at the man with his arms wrapped around his lover.

"Okay." JJ let out a low grumble as he did what Ryo said and let go of Dee. "Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." he replied with an eye roll.

Dee let out a breath of relief before he pushed JJ even farther away from him and ran to Ryo's side. "You are psychotic."

"Only for you Dee, only for you." winked JJ as he brushed past both Ryo and Dee and skipped out of the office. Ryo waited until the young man was gone before giving Dee a mischievous smirk.

"So, you and JJ-"

Dee groaned. "Dude don't even start. I swear he must be taking steroids or something. I don't remember him being that strong."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. It was just a hug right. It couldn't have caused that much damage."

"A very tight and close hug." Ryo replied somewhat bitterly and upset.

"Ryo it was JJ. I'm not interested in him because I have you and even if I didn't the last person I would want to be with would be JJ." and with that statement Dee wrapped his own arms around Ryo and gave him a loving hug. "You have nothing to fear."

"Apparently I do seeing as how JJ almost suffocated you with a simple hug."

"Have you always been such a freakin comedian."

He pulled away, laughing and smiling. "No, I got it from spending so much time you."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing."

"It's a very good thing." Ryo replied with a quick kiss to Dee's lips before walking away and leaving the room.

It was after Ryo was already gone that Dee remembered he hadn't told Ryo about the schedule. "Hey Ryo wait." he called as he ran after him. "I didn't even get to tell you the good news about the schedule."

* * *

Dee walked through the door of Ryo's apartment happy to finally be off the job. Both him and Ryo had gotten off at the same time but Ryo had some more Christmas shopping to do so Dee decided to go to Ryo's place since it was closer. He arrived to find both Carol and Bikky in the kitchen laughing loudly. Dee snuck up behind them and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to notice him there. He didn't have to wait long as Bikky turned around and jumped slightly.

"Oh shit…I mean oh snap. Don't sneak up on a guy like that."

"I didn't sneak you on anybody. You were the one to busy laughing it up with Carol to notice I was here."

Bikky glared. "Well what are you doing here anyway pervert?"

"Minding my own damn business that's what." Dee growled back as he walked over to Carol and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hey sweetheart, I didn't know you'd be here today."

Realizing he could be in serious trouble for having Carol over without permission he immediately lost the glare and replaced it with pleading eyes. "Okay before you go and tell Ryo on me I only invited Carol over so she could help me wrap presents, including yours pervert. We wasn't doing nothing."

"As if Carol would let you. She's too sweet do anything like that with a ruffian like you. Right Carol."

Carol giggled and gave Dee a light kiss on the cheek. "Right Dee."

"Keep talking and I'll take back your present." Bikky growled.

Dee simply shrugged like he didn't care. "No biggie, then I'll just take back yours but I gotta warn you it's really awesome."

"How awesome?"

"You have to wait until Christmas to find out unless you take my present back. Then you'll never know."

Bikky mentally waged his options and finally came to a solution. He really wanted Dee's Christmas present. "Alright." he growled unhappily. "I'll keep it but only because I really want to know what you give me."

"I knew you'd make the wise decision."

"Come on Carol, lets go back to my room and leave this pervert alone."

"Okay, bye Dee."

She waved goodbye and followed Bikky back to his room while Dee rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. He thought about his own gifts as he grabbed a can of soda and let out a sigh. He'd got gifts for everyone except the one man that matter to him more than anything. Ryo.

It's not as Ryo was hard to shop for. The man was easy to please as long as thought went into the gift but this occasion was different. This was their first Christmas together as a couple and Dee wanted it to be special. He didn't want to buy him just some gift, no that wouldn't be enough. He wanted it to be that and so much more.

Sighing, he walked into the bedroom and lied down on the bed. Looking over on the nightstand he noticed the pictures that Ryo had on top of the table. There were only a few. One was of Bikky and the other was of his parents on their wedding day but it was the last one that caught his eye. It was a black and white photograph of a baby Ryo in his mother's arms a few weeks after he was born. It was Ryo's favorite picture of his mother.

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind causing him to smile happily. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. It didn't take long for the person on the other line to answer and giving him a warm hello.

"Hey I was wondering if you would do something for me, if it's not any trouble."

* * *

Great chapter. Hope you liked it and until next week, have a nice weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm udating. I hope you don't mind and since you probably don't this sentence is wanted to let you know that Christmas has finally arrived. It only took me nearly three months after the actual holiday to post this chapter. Still I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**

The next two weeks flew by quickly and before anyone knew it was Christmas. Dee and Ryo were awaken early by a very eager Bikky who loudly knocked on their door. It took a while for both men to get themselves together but finally they were out and ready to open their gifts.

Ryo had gotten his lover a white gold necklace with a cross pendant to replace the one that had been broken by a criminal they busted. Dee smiled as Ryo latched it around his neck and turned around to give gave

For Bikky, Ryo had given the young man a one and fifty gift card to his favorite clothing store as well as a two hundred dollars cash. From Dee Bikky was shocked to find that the black haired man had not only given him a couple of new games but a Playstation 3 to go along with it. He was so excited that he immediately went into his room and called Carol.

"I still can't believe you brought Bikky another game counsel."

"It's a Playstation Ryo and it's no big deal."

"He already has one."

"No, he has the old one. This is the new one."

"It must have cost you a fortune."

"No it didn't so stop worrying. Look it's not like it does one thing it does a lot. It not only plays games it plays DVD's, CD's and has Wi-Fi. Don't think of it as just another toy but as an investment on future items you don't have to buy for Bikky."

Ryo responded with a sigh. "You're spoiling him."

Dee shrugged. "Sometimes, especially on Christmas, it's okay to be spoiled. Mother taught me that."

"Well she is a wise woman."

"She is and don't think for a second that she wouldn't spoil Bikky if she could."

"I know." Ryo sighed as he finished putting the breakfast dishes away. "I just want what's best for him."

"I want that for him too. I know me and Bikky don't always get along but I care about him, even if I don't show it. In a way he's practically like my kid."

Ryo turned around and stared breathless at Dee. Deep down he suspected that Dee had a soft spot for Bikky but for his lover to claim his adopted son as his own. That was something that made his heart swell with joy. "You really mean that Dee." he asked softly as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Dee answered without hesitation. "Of course I do. You and Bikky are my family Ryo."

It took no more than two seconds for Ryo to throw his arms around Dee's neck and kiss him fervently. Dee, at first was surprised by the kiss but it didn't stop him from responding. Grabbing Ryo by the waist and pulling him as close as he could, he opened his mouth wide and allowed Ryo to thrust his mouth inside of his. Dee twirled their bodies around and pressed Ryo's body against the edge of the counter causing Ryo to moan loudly.

"Oh my God." shrieked Bikky as he came into the kitchen to find both men locked in a passionate kiss. "Could you please no do that when I'm here or anywhere we're we keep the food."

They pulled apart immediately and tried to fix themselves the best they could before turning around to face Bikky. Ryo was the first to speak while Dee just leaned against the counter top and smirked.

Ryo's face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Bikky." he replied as he slowly began making his way towards his adopted son. "We didn't mean to-"

"Seriously don't have to explain, I'm used to it." shrugged Bikky in response. "I just came to ask if it was okay for me to go to Carol's to give her the present I got for her."

Ryo opened his mouth to respond when Bikky spoke again before he could. "And yes her aunt will be there. She opted to work this afternoon so that she could spend Christmas morning with Carol. You don't have to worry."

"Come on Ryo let him go." Dee whispered seductively into Ryo's ear. "That way we could have the place to ourselves to celebrate Christmas our way."

He tried to restrain the shivers that ran down his spine as he looked back at Bikky. "Fine." Ryo conceded with a fake sigh. "Go but be back by one o'clock. That's when we're going to the orphanage."

Bikky grinned happily. "I will don't worry." he said quickly, dashing back to his room and a few moments later out of the apartment only stopping for a seconds to mumble a goodbye to both of them.

Ryo waited for the door to close before wrapping his arms around Dee's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Looks like we have the place to ourselves for a few hours. What do you suppose we do."

"I can think of a few things." winked Dee, pressing a quick but fiery kiss on Ryo's lips. "But before we do that I have one more gift to give you."

"Other than the watch."

"Yeah."

"Dee please don't tell me you spent more money on me. I told you that wasn't necessary." huffed Ryo.

"No this gift didn't cost me much at all. In fact it almost cost me nothing." He didn't say anything else as he grabbed Ryo's hand and lead him to the bedroom. Dee gestured for Ryo to take a sit on the bed before he walked over to the closet and pulled out Ryo's second gift.

Ryo eyes studied what appeared to be a white board in Dee's hand having no idea what it was. But whatever it was it was making Dee extremely nervous. "Dee what is that?"

Dee cleared his throat. "Before I tell you what this is I want you to know that I love you very much. More than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life and hopefully we'll be together for a very long time."

"I want that too."

"I know you do and that's why I wanted our first real Christmas together to be special. One that you would never forget." Taking a breath and releasing it he turned the board over to reveal a painted picture on the other side. "I hope you like it."

For the second time that Christmas morning Ryo found himself speechless, unable to breath because what he saw literally took his breath away. It was a painted portrait of the picture that sat on his nightstand of his mother holding him when he was a baby and staring out the window. The picture, taken secretly by his father, was the favorite picture he had of his mother and somehow Dee made it possible to love it even more.

Ryo stood up and walked over to Dee and the painting, slowly reaching out for it. His fingers traced softly over the black paint that made up his mother's raven hair. "Dee I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure you can think of something."

"What…when did you do this?"

"Katherine helped me. Knowing someone with their own art gallery makes it easy to get art supplies." Dee chuckled lightly as Ryo took the painting from his hands. "So what do you think?" he asked, nervously waiting for a reply.

"What do I think? I love it so much and I love you so much and I…I don't know what to say except that I love you."

Dee let out a sigh of relief as a big smile spread across his face. He worked so hard on the painting and to him it was some best work but it didn't matter what he thought. "You really mean it…I mean you're not just saying it that to make me feel better."

"Of course I mean it Dee. I mean anything you paint is exceptional but this is wonderful, so wonderful and I love it." he grinned happily, placing the picture down on the bed and throwing his arms around Dee. "I just can't believe you did this for me. What made you think to do it?"

"I just saw the picture a few weeks ago and the idea popped into my head. I've been working on it every since."

"So all those days you claimed you were going to the gym-"

"I was in Katherine's old art studio painting this. I wanted it to be perfect."

"You did an excellent job."

"Well I'm glad you like it." Dee smiled. "Like I said I wanted this Christmas to be special."

"Oh Dee, you did that and so much more." and with that he kissed him. Kissed him hard and deep, pouring every ounce of love and passion he had into Dee. "I love you." he said breathless after they pulled apart.

"Ditto."

* * *

Ryo, Dee, Bikky, and Carol arrived at Mother's orphanage a little after one with gifts for all the children there. They walked inside and were greeted by all the children instantly. Christina, the youngest orphan, immediately ran up to Dee and jumped in his arms.

"Well hello there angel."

"Hello Dee." she gave him a toothless grin. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to pumpkin. What did Santa bring you?"

She pointed to a baby doll sitting in a chair across the room. "A doll just like I wanted and the woman who says she knows you gave her to me."

Both Dee and Ryo knew Christina was talking about Katherine who asked beforehand on what gifts the children would like for Christmas.

"Well that was nice of her." Ryo smiled as the little girl smiled at him.

"Yep, and Dee guess what I named her."

Dee gave the girl a curious stare. "What?"

"Dee." she smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just like you."

"Wow, I've never had something named after me before."

"Well now you do." replied Christina, jumping down from Dee's arms and back over to her doll.

Dee continued to smile as he turned to Ryo. "You hear that, I have a doll named after me."

Ryo shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yes, just what we need you having a bigger head." snickered Ryo as he lifted his box up once more and finish making his way into the common room.

They walked in the room to find Katherine already there holding a conversation with Mother. The two women spotted the men and immediately made their way over to them.

"Katherine you made it." Dee smiled as the woman pulled him into a hug before doing the same to Ryo.

Mother kissed both Dee and Ryo before turning her attention back to Katherine. "Yes Katherine been here since noon helping me finish up everything. She's also been telling me all sorts of wonderful things about her life and family."

"And Mother Lane has been telling a few stories of her own." smiled Katherine. "Including a few stories about Dee when he was younger. I think my favorite so far is the week you decided not to wear any clothing."

"Ah Penguin you told her that."

"You bet your round tushie I did."

Dee turned a bright shade of red and let out a moan while Katherine, Mother, and Ryo laughed. "That's totally mature. Laughing while I'm over here embarrassed."

"I think it's cute." Ryo whispered into Dee's ear causing the other man to smile.

"I'll show you cute." Dee growled back before turning his attention back to Mother and Katherine. "But honest Katherine I'm so glad you could make it. You don't know how badly I wanted you to met Penguin."

"I can already tell that she is an amazing woman."

Mother Lane smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Katherine."

"You're welcome."

"So Katherine are you here by yourself." asked Ryo.

Katherine stared at the loving couple with a smile. "Both Beth and Joshua are here. Unfortunately David got paged to the hospital. Bad car accident and they were short staffed." she sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew what I was getting into the moment he told me he wanted to be a doctor. Sometimes that means spending the holidays without him." she replied. "But the children are here and I know they would love to see both of you."

Both Dee and Ryo nodded their head in agreement as Katherine smiled and began to lead them away. Dee stopped suddenly and glanced back Mother who hadn't moved yet. "You two go ahead. I want to talk to Mother for a sec, okay."

"Okay." smiled Ryo, giving Dee a quick peck on the cheek and began following Katherine again.

Dee waited until the two of them were out of sight before turning around to face Mother. "So-" he started nervously, "What do you think of her?"

Mother let out a huff as she rolled her eyes. "Dee it doesn't matter what I think of her. It only matters what you think."

"Humor me, please Mother."

"Well if you want my honest opinion I think Katherine is a wonderful woman and I am happy that you finally got a chance to meet her. She truly wants to be apart of your life."

"And you're okay with that."

"Dee of course I'm okay with that." she whispered as she grabbed a hold of his hands. "You have enough room in your heart for the both of us and if getting to know Katherine makes you happy then I'm all for it."

"I know you want me to be happy but I'm scared that you'll feel left out."

"I got a chance to watch you grow up and become the man you are today. A sweet, loyal, caring, passionate soul. A man who works hard for everything he has and loves even harder. I had a hand in that and I couldn't have asked for anything more. I love you."

"I love you too." replied Dee with a smile, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Holding out his arm, he waited for Mother to put her own hand through and together they made their way to the common room. Dee spotted Ryo standing next to Katherine as well as his brother and sister.

"Dee you're here." shouted Josh once Dee made his way over. "We've been waiting for you." he stated as both he and Beth gave their brother a hug.

"Well the wait is over cause here I am. And Josh, Lizzie I didn't know you were coming but I'm so glad you could make it."

Beth grinned. "We thought we do something bit different this year. Besides." she shrugged as if it was no big deal. "It's not so bad here."

Dee smiled as he snaked his arm around Ryo's waist. He took in all the surrounding of the orphanage that he called home for most of his life. "No it isn't'." he replied back. "In fact it's a pretty great place."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Ryo, Dee, and Bikky returned back to Ryo's apartment. Everyone immediately retired to their bedrooms exhausted from the days activities. Ryo gave Dee a quick kiss as he watched him go into his bedroom before grabbing the phone. He had a phone call to make.

As he suspected, the person on the other line picked up almost immediately. "Hey Aunt Elena." he grinned happily. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh Ryo I'm so happy to hear from you. I thought you forgot about me and your Uncle who's knocked out asleep before you ask."

"No, I could never forget about you guys. I've just had a busy day that's all."

"That's all right." she replied back. "You're a very busy man with a life of his own. I completely respect that. So how was your Christmas."

"Lovely. I loved your gift."

"Thank-you. I saw it and immediately thought of you. And what about Bikky, did he like his gift as well."

Ryo rolled his eyes and chuckled. "As if he needed more video games but yes, he loved it. I told him to call you and thank you for it but he's tired so I'll make sure he calls you tomorrow."

"No matter, as long as he liked it."

"You're too kind." Ryo smiled and the two remained silent for a few seconds before Ryo spoke again. Taking a deep breath, he spoke nervously. "Aunt Elena there's something I have to tell you."

"Is it about Dee?"

The question left flabbergasted, chocking on the air he just inhaled. "Aunt Elena how did you know?"

"Ryo how could I not know." Even though he couldn't see her Ryo knew she was grinning. "For the past two years all you've done is talk about him. At first I thought it was great you finally finding a best friend you could talk to but I soon realized there was something else there I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"What changed?"

"You did. Whenever you called me these past few months there was something different in your voice. It was lighter, more carefree. You sounded like a person in love."

"I do."

"Yeah you do." she assured him.

"But still, how did you know it was Dee."

"Because he's all you talk about." she replied with a laugh. "There's only two reasons you talk about someone consistently. You either hate them or you love them and sometimes it's a bit of both. I know you could never hate Dee so the only other explanation would be that you love him." she paused for a moment. "You do love him don't you."

"Yes I do." replied Ryo without hesitation. "Are you disappointed."

He heard her gasp in shock. "Ryo you could never disappoint me. I love you and all I want is for you to be happy. If Dee is the person that makes you happy then I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"You mean that."

"Of course I do and to prove it to you I want all three of you to come visit me this summer. I think it's time your Uncle Rick and I met the man you're dating."

"You told Uncle Rick."

She giggled. "Of course I did. I can say he wasn't surprised by the news either. He just wants you to be happy, just like I do."

It felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his chest as he smiled into the phone. Knowing that he had the support of his family meant more to him then he'd originally thought. He couldn't stop smiling. "I love you both so much."

"Oh sweetheart I love you too. Have a good night."

"Good night." He hung up the phone, smile still on his face as he walked to his bedroom. Ryo found Dee lying down on his back, on hand tucked behind his head with his eyes closed. Walking slowly over to the bed, he lied down directly on top of Dee.

Dee immediately opened one of his eyes to see the extra weight that was now on top of him. "Well hello there, what's the occasion?"

"I told Aunt Elena about us."

This caused Dee to open up both eyes in amazement. "Really. Well what did she say?"

He lifted up his head to stare Dee in the eyes. "Surprisingly she wasn't shocked to hear the news about us. In fact she and Uncle Rick already knew and are very happy for us." he smiled happily. "So happy that they want to meet you."

It was Dee who smiled this time. "Wow, meeting the family that's huge."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Oh no, I'm going. Besides I think it's time I hear some of your dirty little secrets. God knows you know enough of mine."

"Really, you're okay with this."

Dee smiled even harder as he leaned forward a bit to give Ryo a sound kiss on the lips. "More than you know babe." he happily replied when they pulled away. "More than you know."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"You can always show me how happy you are." smirked Dee seductively, pulling Ryo into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Great chapter but I feel I should warn all you readers, trouble is a coming and it won't be pretty. You've been warned. Have a nice weekend and until next week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm udating. Not much to discuss today so I'm just going to let you read. Adios.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

The days following Christmas and the New Year brought nothing but happiness for the couple. Their relationship was going on strong and their love even stronger. It was a few days after New Years and Dee once again found himself alone in the office. The day had been slow for the partners so Ryo decided to go and get lunch for the duo.

Dee had his head down on his desk with his eyes closed when he heard his door being opened. ""Well that was fast babe." he replied without looking up. "Traffic must be awesome."

"Sorry to disappoint you Detective Laytner but you're babe isn't here." the voice sneered in response.

He didn't have to have his eyes open to know who that voice belonged too. With a sigh, he lifted up his head and opened his eyes. "Commissioner Rose what brings you here on this cold winter afternoon. Hell got to hot for you."

"I see that the photos I gave Ryo did nothing."

"Why, were you expecting them to?"

Rose smiled smugly and gave Dee a small shrug. "Would I be a horrible person if I said yes."

"Even if you said no I'd still think you were a dick Commissioner." smirked Dee, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on the back of his head.

"I was simply looking out for my best detective best interest." smirked Rose as he walked closer to Dee. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not but trying to jump his bones at ever corner is."

"You weren't complaining when you were the one that was doing all the cornering."

"What can you say, I'm a hypocrite."

"That's not the word I would use."

Dee frowned. "Well then all mighty Commissioner, what word or words would you use to describe me."

The smirk that was on Rose's face disappeared and was replace d by an malicious sneer. "I would call you a good for nothing callus, maniacal, scum bag who doesn't even deserve to breath the same air as Ryo."

"Bullshit." he hissed, pounding his fist into the desk, temper flaring. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know enough."

"Since the day we met you've been nothing but a jackass towards me."

"And since then you've done nothing to make me see otherwise. You're a sorry ass excuse for an detective and an even sorrier excuse for a man." Rose lashed out, tongue dripping with malice. "I can't wait for the day that Ryo comes to his senses and realizes that his life would be so much better without you."

"Well you might be waiting a long time."

"No I won't because it's only a matter of time before a screw-up like you does something foolish and reprehensible to lose Ryo and I will be there waiting and ready to pick up the pieces."

"Fuck you."

"I believe the words you're looking for are fuck me, which will be exactly what Ryo begs me to do him every night once I am rid of you."

Rose didn't see it coming. As soon as the words left his mouth he found himself being thrown against the wall behind him and a hand around his throat.

"You're a good for nothing bastard." Dee snarled, squeezing his hand tighter around his neck.

He couldn't breath but it wasn't enough to wipe the smirk off his face. "I'm so glad you proved me right Laytner." he gasped, trying to breath.

Dee opened his mouth to say something in response but was cut off by the sound of the door opening again.

"Dee what is going on here?"

Dee turned to see Ryo standing there, food in hand, mouth wide open. Without speaking, he released his hold on Rose and slowly backed away. "I need a smoke." he mumbled as he passed by Ryo and walked out of the room.

Ryo glared daggers at Rose as he placed the food on the table. "What did you do?"

Rose scoffed with mock hurt while straightening out his wrinkled clothes. "Ryo I'm appalled that you would think I would be the cause of your partner's behavior."

"Dee doesn't attack unless he is provoked, something you're known for doing."

"Your lover's a brute. Surely you know that by now."

"I know that you're mad that I chose him and not you." Ryo hissed angrily, seething. His eyes blazed with hate as he took small steps towards Rose. "I also know that if you continue to harass us I will take matters about you in my own hands." Leaning forward until he was speaking directly into the Commissioner's ear. "And I promise you, if I have to do that it won't be pretty." he hissed before turning on his heel and walking away leaving Rose standing there in silence.

* * *

Ryo found Dee on the roof, leaning against the ledge and staring out into the distance with a cigarette in his hand. He quietly made his over to his lover and once he was near him, reached out to touch his shoulder.

Dee spoke before he was touched. "Don't worry, it's not even lit."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Why do you think I do it." chuckled Dee as he slipped the cigarette behind his ear and turned around. He'd been standing there since leaving his office trying to push Rose's vicious words out of his head. As much as he hated the man a part of him felt he was right. What did he have to offer Ryo. His love, sure but even he knew that sometimes love wasn't enough and he had no clue if it would be enough for his relationship with Ryo.

Ryo closed the gap between them and placed his arms around his waist. He smiled happily when Dee immediately responded by doing the same thing and resting his forehead against Ryo's. He could feel the tension leaving the other's man's body as soon as he touched him. "Dee."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For attacking Rose, for letting him bait me." he replied with a sigh. "For everything."

"I don't know what he said, or what he did for you to do what you did but I know he did something and I'm not mad."

Dee lifted up his head slightly. "You're not."

"No." replied Ryo, smiling and shaking his head. "I'm not. Whatever he did he deserved it."

"He really didn't say anything I hadn't heard before, it's really no big deal."

With swift precision, he unwrapped his arms from Dee's waist and grabbed Dee's face in his hands. "It is a big deal because he had no right to say them. You're not those words, you'll never be those words."

"You're just saying that because I'm sleeping with you." Dee tried to smirk but failed.

"No, I'm saying that because it's true. You Dee Laytner are an amazing person and everyone that knows you will agree with me. You're more than good enough for me." He didn't say anything else, instead he pulled Dee's face closer to his and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Any remaining negative feelings or thoughts that Dee might have had melted as soon as he felt the warmth of Ryo's tongue swirl inside his mouth. The only thing on his mind were Ryo's word.

_"You're more than good enough for me."_

Now all he had to was believe him.

* * *

A few days passed and Dee still hadn't been able to get his argument with Rose out of his head. He knew it was nothing but a ploy to get him to doubt himself and he was sad to say that it was working. All he could think about was how not to do anything that would cause him to lose Ryo.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he was starting to neglect everyone around him, including Ryo. Now, instead of spending their nights together Dee opted to go back to his place stating that he was tired. Deep down he could tell Ryo suspected that something else was going on but he didn't so anything so Dee didn't bring it up.

It was late in the evening and Dee found himself driving around, trying to clear his head when he realized he was somewhere familiar. Without any hesitation, he parked the car and got out jogging over to the building he was parked in front of. He only had to knock twice on the door before it swung open and revealed his birth mother.

She smiled when she saw him and immediately pulled him into a hug as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Dee I wasn't expecting you today."

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time."

"I always have time for you." she replied with a smile as she ushered him inside. "Come in, sit down, make yourself at home."

Dee did as he was told and made himself comfortable in the loveseat. "Thank-you."

"Can I get you anything."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"About-"

"About my relationship with Ryo."

She sucked in a sharp breath and sat down in the chair. Of all the reasons she suspected, relationship advice wasn't one of them. "Oh, I don't know what to say."

"You know if this is weird for you I could always-" Dee stuttered as he stood up to leave, embarrassed for even being there when a hand shot out to grab his. He looked down to see Katherine's hand firmly gripping his.

"No, it's not that." she stated in a stern but caring voice. "I'm glad that you came here to talk to me, in fact I'm honored that you would even want to."

"To be honest I wasn't aware that I was here until I looked out the window."

"Then you're here for a reason. Please don't go." This time the tone more pleading than anything.

Dee immediately sat back down. "Okay, yeah…sure."

"So tell me what's bothering you." asked Katherine. "Are you and Ryo having problems."

"No, it's just me. I'm the one who has the problem."

"And that would be."

He looked at her, sadness in his eyes and a sad frown on his face. "My love for him. I realized I love him so much and that has started to terrify me."

"Why are you so scared."

"Because I know that I'm going to do something to fuck up everything we have. That's just the person I am, it's in my nature. I'm incapable of long term commitment."

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder. "That's not true-"

"It is." Dee exasperated placing a hand over his face. "Ryo is the longest relationship I've ever had. Before him I would give a month, maybe two on a person before tossing them away. I was selfish and manipulative, basically a downright bastard. I didn't care if someone got hurt as long as I was happy but Ryo…" He took a moment to exhale before continuing. "…I care about him more than I care about myself. I want nothing but the best for him and a part me knows that that's something I can't give him."

"When you're in love with someone that's how you're supposed to feel."

"But isn't that selfish. Wouldn't it be better if I let him go so he could find someone worthy of him. Someone who can give him everything and anything he wanted. Someone who's…well, not like me." By the end of his confession he was no longer looking at Katherine but has his gaze directed towards the floor. Suddenly he felt two warm hands on his face as it was being lifted upward. He looked to see that it was Katherine kneeling in front of him with a slight smile on her face.

"Don't say things like Dee."

"But-"

"No buts. You are a wonderful person who deserves to be happy as much as the next person does. I know for a fact that Ryo loves you just the way you are. In fact, I doubt he would want you any other way."

"What if I fuck up."

"It's not a question of what it's a question of when because trust me Dee you will fuck up." she chuckled at the sight of Dee's eyes widening at the use of her harsh language. "You may fuck up a little or a lot but you will fuck up and Ryo will too. It's inevitably in every relationship on this planet."

"I always seem to mess up in the worse way possible."

"Then if that's the case then maybe you should break up with Ryo. To spare him the pain of something that you might do but answer this. Could you imagine spending the rest of your life with someone that's not him."

He paused for a moment before shaking his head quickly. "No."

"And could you handle see Ryo with someone else that's not you."

"No."

"Then stop worrying about what you may or may not do and just love him. Talk to Ryo about how you're feeling."

"What if he thinks I'm being stupid?"

"I highly doubt that Ryo would think something like that about you and I think you'd be surprised how much he would love for you to open up to him. That kind of vulnerability and openness can take a relationship to a whole new level. I have faith in the two of you."

Dee took in everything that Katherine said and suddenly he felt all his doubts slowly melt away. He realized that she was right. He wasn't perfect and there was a possibility he would do something stupid during the span of him and Ryo's relationship but they loved each other. And because of that love it would help them work through their problems. Dee just needed to be reassured of that again.

"Thank you Katherine."

"I should be thanking you for the practice." Katherine smiled. "It won't be long before I'll be giving the same kind of speeches to Josh and Beth."

"Where are the rugrats anyway?"

"Both at friend's houses hanging out. It's just me by myself tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. I live for these nights where I can just relax and not worry about being a wife or mother for a few hours. It's total bliss."

A chuckle escaped his lips as he smiled at the woman. He sighed contently and stood up causing Katherine to stand up as well. "I think it's time I talk to Ryo so I guess I should get going."

"Oh, okay then." She was about to walk him to the door when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug.

"Thank-you."

Katherine found herself unable to speak for a few seconds as her heart fluttered in her chest. "You're welcome." she whispered back softly, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking. "Anytime."

* * *

Another great chapter if I do say so myself. I warned you that trouble was coming and I'm warning you again that it's not over yet. But on the bright side the next chapter will be heavy on the male on male loving and I do mean heavy. I'm just trying to prepare you for what you're going to read next week. You've been warned. Until next week.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: I know, it's Tuesday, so not the day I usually post but I'm in a bit of jam. I won't be able to post this Thursday and the only free time I had was today so I figured would the readers really mind if I posted a few days earlier. Well I would hope not and if you do mind just want until Thursday to read, that way it could feel more real...Well anyways on to the smutastic chapter I promised you. **

**Warnings: This chapter is filled with man on man action so if you're not old enough to read skip it. If the thought of man on man action makes you queasy, why the hell are you even reading this. If you're old enough to read and think smut is hot then you've come to the right place. I hope you enjoy what I am giving you today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen (Very Explicit Material)**

* * *

After his talk with Katherine, Dee immediately called Ryo and told him he was coming over to talk. Ryo was ecstatic to hear the news but asked Dee to give him an hour to prepare for his arrival. Dee was confused by the request but agreed to it.

He waited an hour and half before heading over to Ryo's place, giving the man extra time to prepare. With nervous hands, he push opened the door and walked inside.

The entire apartment was dark and looked as if no one was home. Well that's what Dee thought as he took off his coat and scarf until he made his way to the bedroom and gasped at what he saw.

The bedroom was dark as well except for the multitude of candles flickering small amounts of light everywhere. He slowly walking into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against because in front of him was the best sight of all. There, sitting on the bed was Ryo, was Ryo not completely naked but shirtless wearing black silk pajama pants. His skin seemed to glisten in the candlelight and Dee thought he looked absolutely incredible.

"What's going on?" he finally managed to ask, still leaning against the door for support. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but still-."

"We need to talk."

"You did all this because you want to talk. You sure know how to make a guy feel special."

Ryo continued to smile as he began taking small steps over to Dee. "I do but for some reason you don't believe me when I tell you that you are special…so I decided to show you." he answered.

For the past few days he noticed that something was bothering Dee but he didn't know what it was. He didn't figure it out until earlier that day when Rose walking into the precinct in one of his expensive suits and Ryo caught the glance that Dee sent in his direction. The two men stayed out of each other's way since the last altercation but this didn't stop them from glaring hateful towards each other. Well Rose's glare was one of hate, Dee's on the other hand was one of sadness and fear. That's when Ryo realized he had to do something to reassure Dee he wasn't going anywhere.

"Show me."

"Yes show you." Ryo repeated again as he grabbed Dee's hand and lead him back over to the bed. Pushing him down softly, he waited until Dee was all the way down before straddling his lap.

Dee let out a soft moan at the contact . "Ryo-"

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen." he whispered into his lover's ear, pushing him down on the bed so he was lying down. "I love you Dee. I've never loved someone so much like I love you and I know that scares you because you think I deserve more."

"You do." Dee whispered softly, closing his eyes. "You deserve five star restaurants, weekends in the best hotel resorts, and trips all around this world. I can't give you that."

Ryo grabbed the sides of Dee's face and forced him to open his eyes. "Don't you see Dee, I would rather have take-out in front of the television, lazy Sundays in bed, and walks in the park with you than all that other stuff any day."

"But-"

"There are no buts when it comes to me and my love for you. I would chose you over a thousands Roses' any day." Then Ryo leaned down and captured Dee's lips into a passionate kiss.

And that was it. The confession from Ryo and the kiss were just what Dee needed to hear to let go of all his fears and doubts. Ryo loved him and vice versa and that's all that mattered. He had all of Ryo's heart and he wasn't about to let it go.

Suddenly he let out a deep growl and grabbed Ryo's ass, pushing him closer and moaning as their aching erections touched.

Ryo hissed erotically as Dee moved beneath him. "See." he gasped. "That's what I love about you."

"Show me what you love."

"I love your mind and hair, your eyes and your mouth. Let's just say I love every part of your face." Ryo smiled, kissing every body part he named. He reached down and grabbed the hem of Dee's shirt, pulling it over his head. Once the shirt was somewhere on the floor he then preceded to kiss Dee's chest and stomach. "I love your stomach, you have no idea how much I love your stomach." smirking as he blew into his belly button. "I also love how I can make you squirm from a single touch of my hand. I think that's my favorite part."

Dee moaned deeply as he felt Ryo's hands slid into his pants and slip underneath his boxers into order to grab his leaking member. The touch alone was enough to send him over the edge and that's when he realized he wanted Ryo more than anything. "Ryo."

"Yeah baby."

"Take me."

Ryo sat up slightly and looked down at Dee, uneasiness in his eyes. "Dee I…are you sure because we don't-"

Dee grabbed his lover's hand and kissed it. "I want this so bad, you have no idea how bad I want this. To have you inside of me, thrusting."

Hearing those words sent a jolt of right to already hard erection. Just the thought of taking Dee in that way made him tremble with excitement. "Dee-"

"Pounding that hard cock of yours into me so deep that I can't help but scream out your name as I cum. That's what I want."

"But are you sure. You told me that you've never um…bottomed before." he blushed as he replied.

"No I haven't but that's because I never felt safe or loved enough to do that with anyone. Knowing that you love me and trust me makes me what to show you the same." Dee replied. "Besides, if I can't share this with you than who can I share it with." Dee didn't say anything else instead he grabbed the back of Ryo's neck and pulled him into a lavish kiss. He could immediately feel all Ryo's hesitation leave his body and surrender completely to him. Once they pulled up apart he looked up at Ryo with pleading eyes. "Please."

Ryo didn't know what to do. He wanted to do what Ryo asked but he didn't want to do anything to cause him pain. "I don't want to hurt you." he whispered.

"Trust me baby I've never done this before but I know for a fact it's gonna hurt. But, I also know for a fact that the pleasure is totally gonna outweigh the pain."

"Okay, I'll do it but only if you're sure."

Dee grabbed Ryo's arm and forced him to stand up so he could stand up as well. Once he was up he pulled down his pants and boxers in one swoop before doing the same to Ryo before lying back down on the bed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure."

After a few more moments of deliberation Ryo made his decision. "I love you so much."

"You do. Then show me how much you love me."

Ryo dove in for the kiss and Dee happily obliged him. Tongues battled for dominance while fingers and hands left burning trails of desire. Ryo removed his mouth from Dee's lips and began placing hot wet kisses down Dee's body, starting with his neck.

Dee was in heaven. Never had he let someone have complete control of his body like the way Ryo was. He squirmed underneath him, writhing at ever touch, moaning with ever kiss. It was all becoming too much and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came. "Ryo baby." he panted as Ryo kissed his inner thigh. "I love how you're taking your time but how about we speed things up a bit."

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared I'm going to hurt you."

"Just think of the pleasure I'll fill once I have you inside of me." replied Dee, turning over so he could grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand and handing it to Ryo. "That's what I'm thinking about."

"But I've never done this before."

"Just do everything you've seen me do and I'll tell you if I don't like something."

"You promise."

"I promise."

The sure look on Dee's face gave Ryo the extra reassurance he needed. Before he did anything, he grabbed a pillow and placed it under Dee's hips for extra comfort and better access. Slowly he opened the bottle of lube and placed some on his hands. Giving Dee another look he carefully push one finger inside in his lover.

When Dee let out a quiet hiss Ryo thought about stopping completely until he saw the smile on Dee's face. It wasn't a look of pain but a look of love and trust. With that Ryo added another finger, followed by a third.

Dee moaned loudly at the feel of Ryo stretching him out. As he suspected there were traces amount of pain when the first two fingers entered his body but by the third he could feel it scraping his prostate. Also, like he suspected, he was overcome by sheer delight.

"Is this okay."

"It's more than okay." moaned Dee as Ryo continued to prepare him. "In face I think I may be ready for the real thing." He looked up to see resist in Ryo's eyes. "And before you ask I'm sure."

"Okay." Ryo removed his fingers before reaching for the bottle again. Pouring the cool liquid into his hand, he slathered a thick coating over his leaking member. Spreading Dee's legs wider, he position himself at Dee's entrance and slowly pushed his way in.

If Dee thought if felt good before he was thrown in the loop by the new overwhelming sensation that flowed through his body.

It was like nothing he ever felt before. Tight heat surrounded him, sending him into a state of bliss and forcing him to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning out. 'Is this what it feels like for Dee.' Ryo thought to himself as he waited for Dee to reassure him it was okay to move. He soon got his answer when he felt Dee's muscles contract around him forcing him to move.

"Well what are you waiting for." Dee smirked, wrapping his legs around Ryo's waist. "Move."

And Ryo did. A slow pace at first with small thrust hoping to not cause Dee any pain but moved more erratically as Dee meet his thrust.

Dee wrapped his legs tighter around Ryo, bringing as close as he could. The position Dee found gave Ryo better access, allowing each thrust to hit his prostate directly. Each hit shook him to his very core as his body shook with desire. The desire to be touched all over, desire for a release.

It was if Ryo could read his mind as he leaned down and captured Dee's mouth into a passionate kiss, never faulting from what they were doing.

The thrusts became quicker, harder as Ryo continued to thrust deeper into his lover. They knew they wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer and Ryo wrapped his hand around Dee's erect member, matching the strokes with his own thrust.

Finally it was too much for Dee to take and he came, breaking away from the kiss and letting out a loud gasp. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his entire body quaked underneath Ryo's.

Ryo didn't know what it was. Maybe it was the wanton look on Dee's face or the way Dee's body arched beneath his. He wasn't sure what it was but it was enough to make him come hard. Ryo let out a cry of his own, uttering his lover's name as he did so.

* * *

"That was incredible." Dee smiled contently, opening his arms wide so Ryo could lie in them. The only noise in the room was the sound of the lovers trying to catch their breathes. It wasn't until Dee was able to that he finally did. "I can't believe I waited so long to do that."

Ryo grinned. "Well I'm glad you did. It was nice being your first in a way."

"You just popped my cherry."

"Dee we just made passionate love do you have to be so vulgar." frowned Ryo as he wrinkled his nose and looked up at Dee.

"Just saying."

"Anyways you big brute how do you feel?"

Once again a wide grin covered Dee's face as he thought about what just happened between him and Ryo a few moments earlier. "Happy, blissful, wanton, sated-"

"I meant how do you feel, physically."

"A little sore but I've been hurt worse. Remember the time I was shot."

His frown turned into a sad smile. "How could I forget? That's the day I thought I lost you." Ryo replied as he thought back on the memory that happened at Bikky's school. It was the day that forced him to realize how special and important Dee was to his life.

"That was also the day you kissed me willingly. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven."

"Well I'm glad you didn't and I'm glad I finally decided to listen to my heart and let you in. It's a decision I haven't regretted."

Dee placed a soft kiss on Ryo's forehead. "Yet." he smirked.

"Never." Ryo smiled as he moved in and gave another passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for only a few moments but to Ryo and Dee it felt like an eternity. Finally the pair pulled apart breathlessly and stared into each other's eyes.

"Ready for round two." Dee growled as he flipped their bodies over so that he now on top and pressing kisses all over Ryo's neck.

Ryo immediately arched at the kisses. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Never with you Dee." Ryo chuckled softly. "Never with you."

* * *

And there you have it. Chapter seventeen down and only a few more left to go. I have to tell you guys I am going to miss this story when I'm done. It's like the longest thing I've ever written in my life. Well enough with the talking, see ya next week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: I know, it's Tuesday, just like it was last week and the same rules apply. Since I'm here I decided to go ahead and post. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and I hope you are enjoying my writing. If not I'll try to do better or I probably won't it depends. Anyways on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

He sat in front of the television, beer in his hand, and growled. After working a thirty-six hour shift at the hospital David was finally home where he hoped his family would be there waiting for him. Unfortunately that wasn't what he got. Instead he came home to an empty house and a note on the counter telling him that they were having dinner with that fag again.

Taking another sip from his bottle, he growled again. How many nights was he going to be subjected to being alone? What's the point of having a family if they're never home when he needed them? He didn't know. All David knew was since the arrival of Dee he'd lost his wife and children.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and before he could stop himself he threw his glass bottle against the wall. It shattered against the wall and the pieces fell to the floor but he didn't get up to pick up any of it. Instead he stood up and made his way up the stairs to his room.

* * *

"You guys are so cool."

Dee laughed as he handed Josh his ice cream cone while trying to lick the melt ice cream on his wrist. "Well I don't know about Ryo but I am pretty cool."

"Hey I'm cool too."

"Sure you are babe."

Ryo glared at Dee who laughed and continued to eat his ice cream. "Whatever." he whispered as he placed the ice cream back in the freezer and the cones in the cabinet. He then grabbed his bowl and sat at the table with Dee, Beth, Bikky, and Josh.

A few moments passed before Katherine came out of the bathroom and made her way over to the table. "Dinner was great you guys and thanks for the dessert."

"No problem. We love having you guys over."

"Still, it was great getting out the house and just being together."

Ryo smiled at Katherine. "We should do it again next week."

"We should." Katherine replied back with a smile. "Well." she nodded after a short pause. "I guess we should get going. David should be home soon. He's been working so much we haven't him in a while."

"How are things between you two?" asked Dee.

Elizabeth mumbled under her breath. "You mean when they're not fighting."

"Elizabeth don't say that. Yes we fight but for the past few days we haven't been."

"That's because it's been replaced by the silent treatment." added Josh, earning his own glare from his mother. "Sorry."

Katherine glared at both her children before finally sighing. "Okay it's true." she admitted adding another sigh. "David and I are having problems at the moment but we're working on it and you two don't need to worry about it."

"What about Dee?"

"Dee doesn't need to worry about it either."

Dee stuck his tongue out at Beth and Josh and the two of them laughed. After a while both Katherine and Ryo joined in the laugher as well. "Get outta here, all of you." Dee shouted in a teasing manner.

Katherine laughed so more. "You're right, I think it's time we head home."

"Do we have to."

"Yes we do. You both have school in the morning."

They would have pleaded to stay some more but the look in their mother's eyes quickly stopped them in their tracks. "Fine." Elizabeth sighed, "Let's go."

The next few moments consisted of everyone gathering their things and telling each other good night. Before Dee, Ryo, and Bikky found themselves alone.

"I'm gonna finish this in my room." Bikky replied once they were gone and the door was locked.

"Thanks for canceling your plans tonight and staying. It really means to me that you all get along." Dee stated with a smile.

"For rich people they're not that stuck up and stupid. They're actually really nice. I don't see how Katherine gave birth to a rude, manipulative , pervert like you."

"Bikky." screeched Ryo as he prepared to chastise the boy when Dee stopped him.

Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo's shoulders and rested his head on them. "Come on Ryo, the monkey brat's only teasing." Dee smiled. "He's not that stupid to insult me in front of you anymore."

"Wanna bet."

"Bikky, ice cream."

Bikky sighed defeated and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah I'm going. Goodnight Ryo, pervert."

"Goodnight brat."

Bikky went to his room while Dee and Ryo and continued eating their ice cream. Dee finished his cone, eating in his usual manner fast. Ryo on the other hand took his time. He was enjoying the ice cream but he could feel Dee's eyes lingering on him.

"What?" he asked, smiling as he looked up at Dee. He smiled even harder when Dee smiled warmly back.

"That was nice."

"Yes it was, very nice. I'm happy for you."

"I used to think that if I never met my birth parents my life would be fine. That it didn't matter at all to me but now I feel different."

"Different how." asked Ryo.

Dee shrugged. "I can't explain it. It's like a part of me that I didn't know about was missing and now it isn't. Now I feel complete. It's the same way I felt when I realized I was in love with you."

"I can honestly say I felt the exact same way about loving you. You complete me Dee in more ways I could ever imagine."

"Hey bozos, get a room." yelled Bikky from the other room.

Dee laughed and stood up, holding out his hand for Ryo to take. "Well he told us to get a room. Maybe that means we should go to bed."

Ryo grabbed Dee's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. Dee's ice cream was long gone but he still had some let in his cup. Picking it up, he looked at Dee with twinkling eyes before winking. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we have to go to sleep does it."

"Oh God no."

This time it was Ryo who laughed as Dee pulled him into the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Katherine and the children arrived home to find their father sitting in the family room in the dark with the television on.

"David, you're home," Katherine smiled, trying to show excitement in her voice. She hadn't seen her husband in nearly three days and apart of her missed him. The other part was glad he was away as it gave her a chance to think about everything in her life.

He turned off the television and turned on the lamp that was sitting next to him. "Yes Katherine I am. I've been home for a few hours now, alone."

"Alone, but I thought your shift wasn't over until eleven."

"It wasn't until I convinced an attending to cover for me so I could so home and see my family. A family who wasn't even home when I got here."

"Well I left you a note just in case something like this happened. We were with Dee. He and Ryo invited us over for dinner tonight."

David growled heatedly. "I know how to read Kat."

He was angry. She could see and hear it in his voice. "Kids why don't you say goodnight to your father and go to bed. Can you do that for me please?"

Beth and Josh stole glances at each other, neither of them wanting to leave out of fear. They'd never seen their father look so angry before and it scared them for their mother's sake.

"Are you sure?" Beth bravely asked from the bottom step.

"Yes I'm sure. Your dad and I just need to talk."

"Okay. Goodnight Dad." the twins replied in sync as Beth grabbed her brother by the arm and the two of them hastily made their way up the stairs and to their rooms.

Katherine waited until she heard the room doors close before she began talking again. "Okay David I don't want to do this tonight."

"Do what?"

"Argue, with you, about the same thing. I'm sorry I was with Dee and not here when you got home. I didn't even know you were coming."

"You would have if you had just been here." hissed David. "You know ever since you found out Dee was your son you've been neglecting me and my needs."

"I have been neglecting you. I've been doing everything to try and include you but for some reason you won't accept Dee. You won't even try to get to know him."

David yelled. "I don't like him!"

"You don't know him!" Katherine shouted back, surprised by her own emotion. "And you won't even try and for the life of me I can't figure out why."

"You know why."

"Oh yeah I remember, it's because he's in a relationship with another man."

"It's wrong Katherine."

"That's your opinion and everyone is entitled to one of those but that still doesn't give you the right to look down on him. He's still a person, a good person at that. If you weren't so bigoted you would see that."

"I don't care how good he is I don't want him around my children."

Katherine immediately knew what he was telling her. "You've got to be kidding me." she couldn't but scoff. "First you say he's after my money and now he's after our children just because he happens to be gay."

"You know what sick perverts some of those men could be."

"No, you're the sick pervert if you think Dee would do something that appalling to his own siblings."

"Kat it's sad that you don't see he's tearing this family apart."

"No, it's sad that you believe he is." whispered Katherine as tears began to roll down her face. "Beth and Josh adore him and I love him. He's my son. How can I not love him."

"And what about me?"

"I love you too but if you make me choose between the two of you…let's just say you won't like my decision."

"You would give up on us like that."

"From the way it sounds David, you're already doing it." Wiping the last remaining tears from her eyes she let out a breath and turned around. "I'm not arguing about this anymore. I'm going to bed and you can join me or stay down here alone. I don't care."

She made it up a few steps before she heard David yell out to her.

"I'm not giving up on you that easily Kat."

'I hope you don't.' was her only thought as she retreated to her bedroom. If she only knew what David truly meant by his comment.

As his bedroom door slammed shut, David sat back down in the chair and turned back on the television. He had to act and soon or risk losing his family forever.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived and Dee found himself doing what he usually did when he had the day off but Ryo didn't. Cleaning. It was something that was instilled in him at the orphanage. Saturday mornings, before anyone could go outside and play or watch cartoons, everyone had to pitch in help clean the orphanage. No exceptions. Now, many years later, Dee found it was a habit he couldn't break.

Lucky for him, it was nearly noon and he was almost done. He was spending so much time at Ryo's that he hadn't been home enough to mess the place up. He'd just finish cleaning out his refrigerator, the messiest item in the apartment, when he heard a knocking at his door. The person knocked again and again.

"I'm coming." Dee opened the door cautiously, remembering what happened last time he just opened the door on a Saturday morning. He was surprised to see who it was. "David."

The man face held no warmth or smile as he spoke. "Can I come in?" he coldly asked.

Dee suddenly found himself overcome with a strange eerie feeling. It was the kinda feeling he got while working on a case when he knew the bad guy was up to something. Something that could get someone else killed. "Yeah, sure. Welcome to my humble abode."

David stayed silent as he made his way inside the apartment. He didn't come there for friendly conversation. He came there to end things.

Dee didn't say either and closed the door behind them. He turned around to see David just standing there in the middle of the living floor. "Well um…before we get started may I ask how knew where I lived? Even Katherine has never been here."

"It wasn't hard. You've been in the news a lot the past few years. All I needed was a good search engine and a phone book."

Dee snorted. "I guess that was a stupid question." By this time Dee was in the kitchen looking in his fridge for a drink. From the looks of things David was not there for a friendly visit.

"It was."

Unfortunately there wasn't a drink strong enough. 'I have got to go shopping' he thought to himself. With a very sad sigh, he closed the door to the fridge and stood up. "Okay David I-"

"I want you to stay away from my family." stated David quickly and boldly without hesitation. He wanted Dee to know that he hadn't come over for idle chitchat.

The request completely caught him off guard and caused him to falter back a bit. "I'm sorry what?"

David hissed. "You heard me you neanderthal. I want you to stay away from my family and by that I mean Katherine, Elizabeth, and Joshua."

"Excuse me but last time I check they were my family too so-"

"Up until a few months ago you didn't know they existed." David interrupted him. "You probably didn't even give a damn. You seriously telling me that you've become attached to them."

"Yes I am. I love them."

"You're using my wife."

"Where is this coming from?"

Once again the question went unanswered and David continued talking. You think I'm going to stand by and watch you destroy everything I've worked so hard for. My wife, kids, my life. If that's what you think you're wrong. I will destroy you myself before I let that happen."

Dee found himself chuckling despite David's cold and serious demeanor. "Destroy me. Dude are you even listening to yourself. You don't even know me."

"I know your kind."

Now Dee was really starting to become agitated. Close-minded people he was no stranger to but David was in a class by himself already. "My kind. Are you talking about me being a cop or something else."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you ingrate."

"Yeah I do. You don't like me because of who I sleep with, especially since that said someone is a man."

"That and among other things. I know in my heart that you're no good for my family."

"Look David if you don't like me that's fine, you wouldn't be the first but I refuse to throw away everything I have with Katherine just because you threatened me." glared Dee as he folded his arms. "Does she even know you're here."

"No and she's not going to." growled David. He stuffed his shaky hands into the pockets of his jackets and kept them there.

"I won't tell her if you promise not to leave and never come here or threaten me again."

"And why would you do that."

"Because she's my mom, I love her, and I don't want to see her hurt." replied Dee honestly. "Even if it means she stays with you."

"I see someone's trying to be sincere."

"I'm not trying I am!" spat Dee as he ran his fingers through his hair and began pacing the floor to calm himself down. It took him a few moments but he soon he found his center again. He stopped pacing and wag his finger as he spoke. "I meant what I said David I'm not going to stay away as long as Katherine wants me around and nothing you say is going to keep me from doing otherwise."

Everything inside David finally snapped and he knew it was time. "That's too bad. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this."

A million thoughts raced through Dee's head as he watched in horror pulling something shiny and metal out of his pocket. He found himself unable to move, a thousand scenarios, each with its own outcome keeping himself still. So he could only watch as David pulled the trigger. Hear the loud deafening pop that nearly made him jump out of his skin. Watch some more as the bullet discharged out of the gun and headed directly for him.

And he braced himself for impact, which ultimately came and his body stumbled back until he slumped against the counter. His ears were popping and his entire middle ached in pain. Dee looked down to see a patch of red forming on his shirt.

David's hands were still shaking as he tried to lower his gun. "I'm sorry but I had to do it."

Dee tried to call out but no sound came and all he could do is watch David shove the gun back in his pocket and leave him alone and dying

* * *

And there you have it. YOU so did not see that coming. Even I didn't see that coming when I was writing the story but I decided it was time to leave you with another twist and cliff hanger. Don't be mad at me because it makes for great reading, at least I think so. Until next week, happy trials.

P.S I meant trials not trails.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: I know, it's Tuesday, just like it was last week and the same rules apply. Since I'm here I decided to go ahead and post. Thanks to everyone who keeps reading and I hope you are enjoying my writing. If not I'll try to do better or I probably won't it depends. Anyways on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

**

* * *

**

Bikky growled at the out of order sign on the elevator before making his trek up the stairs. He was half way up when an older gentleman rushed past him almost knocking him over.

"Hey idiot watch where you're going." Bikky yelled at the disappearing figure. It was one more crappy thing to add to his already crappy day. After a two more flights of stairs he finally made it to Dee's apartment. He walked to the door and was surprised to see the door wide open.

"Dee you in here?"

"Bikky."

The whispering of his name immediately alerted him that something was wrong. He stopped completely in his tracks at the sight he saw in the kitchen. "Holy shit. Dee." he called out with a shaky voice.

"Bikky I need you to go to the bathroom and grab some towels. If you apply pressure to the wound it will slow down the flow of bleeding." he told the young boy as he tried to pull himself up. The pain of being shot was more excruciating than he remembered.

By this time Bikky was on his knees next to Dee, tears in his eyes. There's was so much blood. Much more than last time he found himself in this situation. It was everywhere, Dee's shirt was soaked with it. "Oh my God Dee you've been shot, who did this?"

"Just go get the towels and then call 911. Hurry."

He didn't waste anymore time, scrambling to the bathroom and grabbing as many towels as he could. Bikky then ran back to Dee who took the towels from him and placed them on his wound.

"Go call 911 now!"

Bikky pulled out his cell phone and called the emergency number. "I need help." he cried into the phone as he help apply pressure to Dee's wound. "My dad's partner is a cop and he's been shot. Please hurry."

* * *

Ryo sat at his desk, anxiously staring at the phone. He didn't know why he was, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Ryo, what's up man."

He looked up to see Drake leaning against the doorframe. "Hey Drake."

"I just wanted to say thanks for covering for me this morning. My tooth was really killing me."

"It's okay." smiled Ryo. "I don't mind and it's not like I had anything special planned for today."

Drake watched the smile on Ryo's face falter a bit as he made his way inside. "What's wrong Ryo?" he asked sincerely, sitting down in Dee's chair.

"Nothing really, I just have this strange feeling that something's wrong."

"With Dee."

Ryo tried to think of an appropriate response but decided on the truth. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship and no longer cared what people thought. "Yeah. I just feel like something's wrong."

"Well thanks for not lying." Drake grinned. "You know Ryo we've known for a while about you and Dee." he admitted to Ryo.

Ryo's eyes widen in amazement. "Really. You knew this whole time."

"Oh yeah, everyone knows. In fact we've been taking bets on how long it will take for you two to come out."

"If you all knew why didn't you say anything." asked Ryo.

Drake shrugged. "Because it wasn't really our place. Besides, we felt that you would come out when you were ready, not before."

"Thanks for doing that."

"I should be thanking you for waiting."

"And why is that?"

"Because I won the bet." replied Drake excitedly. "See we all went by months. J.J thought you would do come out before Christmas while Ted and Marty definitely thought you would do it in February, you know Valentine's Day. Only me and Janet betted for this month."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Ryo laughed at the same time his phone began ringing. He quickly answered it to find that it was Bikky on the other side. "Hold on Bikky slow down." he told the boy who was talking to fast for him to comprehend what was going on. "I need you to slow down so I can understand you. What…when…okay Bikky just stay where you are I'm on my way. Don't worry, everything's going to be fine I promise."

Ryo quickly hung up the phone and began gathering his things. "I'm sorry I have to go." he replied with a quivering voice.

Drake could tell something was wrong from the way Ryo's hands were shaking. "Hey dude what's wrong."

"It's Dee, he's been shot."

Drake shot straight up. "What!"

"He's been shot. I have to go now."

"Well let me drive you."

"Drake-"

"You can't drive like this." Drake replied quietly as he stood in front of Ryo to keep him from leaving. "Ryo look at your hands."

He did as he was told, looking down at his hands to see them shaking uncontrollably. "But Dee-"

"It won't help anyone to have you hurt from accident because you couldn't drive safely. Please, let me help you."

Ryo knew Drake was right so he nodded his head in compliance and handed the keys to Drake. "Thank-you."

Drake grabbed the keys and gave Ryo a nod of his own. "No problem man."

* * *

Ryo rushed through the double doors of the trauma floors and immediately noticed Bikky sitting in one of the chairs, knees to his chest. Rushing quickly to his side, he pulled his adopted son up into a tight hold.

"Bikky are you okay."

"I'm fine Ryo." Bikky sniffed, wiping his eyes. "It's Dee you should be worried about."

"Tell me what happened."

"I went over to his apartment like you told me, to do my report and I saw his door wide open. I walked in and found him on the kitchen floor. He was bleeding a lot so I rush to the bathroom and grabbed some towels like he told me to help stop the bleeding. Then I called 911."

"Did you see anyone suspicious on the elevator."

"It's busted again so I had to take the stairs." replied Bikky as he shook his head. "This weird guy did bump into me while I was walking up. He just rammed into me like he was running away from something. Now I know why."

Ryo continued to hold Bikky only pulling away slightly to look at him carefully for the first time. His son's eyes were red and his clothes were covered in blood. Overall he looked completely distraught. "Bikky if we brought down the precinct's sketch artist do you think you could give a description of the man you saw."

"Maybe…yeah I think so."

"Okay good. Now I'm going to go talk to a nurse and see if we can't get you a pair of scrubs or something. You can't walk around in bloody clothes."

"I didn't even notice." Bikky whispered to himself as he looked down at his shirt and jeans noticing himself covered in Dee's blood. "I-"

Ryo hugged Bikky again, determined to ease his mind even if it was just a little. "It's going to be okay Bikky." he whispered in his ear. "Dee's a fighter, just like you. He's going to be okay."

Bikky nodded his head and sat back down. Once he was seated, Ryo walked down the hall to find Drake.

"I just got off the phone with Ted and Marty, they're already at Dee's apart with the CSU team." Drake informed Ryo when he spotted him out of the corner of his eye. He, like Ryo, was nervous about Dee's condition but he didn't want to cause the other man anymore stress with question.

"Good, that's good. I got a statement from Bikky and he says when he got to the apartment the door was open and when he walked in he found Dee in the kitchen bleeding." Ryo stated. "He also said while he was walking up the stairs a man ran into him and then continued to run."

"You think he could be the guy."

"I don't know but once everything settles down I'm going to have him sit in front of the sketch artist and get a description."

"Hopefully that will help. I was going to go over there and help them, you know put all the manpower we can on this before it gets cold. But I can stay if-"

Ryo quickly waved him away. "No, go." he replied. "It's like you said we need all the manpower we can get on this. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Just promise that you'll call me if you find out anything."

"I promise." Drake gave Ryo a quick pat on the shoulder and turned to walk away. He was close to the elevator when he turned around and called out his friend. "We're going to catch the bastard who did this Ryo. Nobody shoots one of our own and gets away with it."

"I know."

Ryo watched Drake get into the elevator and for the first time he found himself alone. He could break down if he wanted to but he couldn't. Dee needed him to be strong and alert. Dee would also want him to find a nurse and ask what the hell was going on.

After asking a nurse to give Bikky a pair of scrubs he could wear, the female nurse graciously agreed to help and even took Bikky down to the lounge for something to drink. Once Bikky was gone Ryo had to search for almost ten minutes before he finally found someone to give him information about Dee's current state, a young male doctor.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Taylor." he introduced himself the moment he spotted the detective. "Are you Ryo McLean."

"Yes I am. Detective Ryo McLean, I'm Dee's partner."

"Well Mr. McLean I worked on your partner, Mr. Laytner, down in the ER before he was taken up to surgery to repair the internal damage."

Ryo felt a wave of nausea wash over him at the mention of surgery. "Oh my God-"

The doctor grabbed Ryo's arm and held it gently. "Before you start to worry I need to tell you everything first. Detective Laytner was brought in with a single GSW to the abdomen. He was breathing, conscious, and responsive when we were questioning that's how I knew about you." He paused for a short moment before speaking again. "Mr. Laytner is a very lucky man. Out of all the organs that bullet could have hit it passed straight through."

"Are you trying to tell me that's he's going to be okay."

"Now he lost quite a bit of blood and had to have several transfusions but if nothing else goes wrong he will make a full recovery."

"I can't believe it. This is good, really good."

"Yes it is." he smiled as he removed his hand. "As soon as the surgery's over I will alert the surgeon that you are here."

"Thank-you Dr. Taylor." Ryo smiled happily, pulling the doctor into a hug. "Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome." he smiled back.

* * *

Thirty minutes later after a successful surgery Dee was placed in a room and Ryo was finally allowed to see him. Nervously, he opened the door and walked in to a very awake Dee lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Dee."

"It's about time. I was wondering when you were coming to see me."

"Oh Dee." He couldn't contain himself any longer and ran over to the bed. Ryo desperately tried to hold back his tears but in the end seeing Dee in that hospital bed was too much for him.

Dee reached out and grabbed Ryo's hands, holding it tightly. "It's okay Ryo. I'm okay, see."

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Lose me. Babe that's not going to happen for a long time."

Ryo smiled through the tears. "Don't joke Dee you were shot, again. You are so lucky."

"Maybe the big guy just likes me alive."

"Well I hope so because I don't know what I would have done if he took you away from me."

"Well he didn't." replied Dee. "And hopefully he won't for a long time."

"I hope so too. Dammit Dee when Bikky called and told me what happened I thought." Ryo stopped to pause as he squeezed Dee's hands tightly. "I spoke to the doctor and he told me that you will have to stay in the hospital for at least three days. You know just to make sure everything heals nicely and doesn't get infected."

"Do I have to? You know how much I hate hospitals."

"I do but you have to. It's the best way to make sure you're not going to sick or anything. So that means while I'm not here you better be on your best behavior."

"And where will you be."

Ryo answered. "Working on this case to find out who did this to you unless you already know who it is?"

His body immediately tensed up. What was he going to tell Ryo. "Why do you think I know who the shooter?"

"Because Dee they shot you in your apartment which means you had to open the door and let them in. You just don't do that for anybody."

"Ryo-"

"Who was it Dee. Was it Lorraine?" asked Ryo angrily.

"Lorraine may be a spiteful, vengeful, and bitter bitch but guns aren't really her thing."

Ryo sensed Dee's hesitance and knew his lover was trying to hide something. "Then tell me who did this to you Dee."

Dee didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Ryo the truth. The outcome alone would be unbearable, especially if he lost his newfound family because of it. "I can't." he finally whispered as he let go of Ryo's hand and shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell you it could ruin someone's life."

"Someone shot you Dee. No worse, someone tried to kill you and now you're protecting them. Why." he asked again and this time he was meet with silence. What was wrong with Dee? Why was trying to hide this, especially from him? Whatever was going on Ryo was determined to get to the bottom of it. "It's possible that Bikky saw the person that did this."

"He did."

"Apparently a man nearly knocked him down as he came up the stairs. Now if I have to I will get the sketch artist to question Bikky and get a description of this man. You can't keep this a secret."

"Ryo if she finds out it will destroy her."

"If who finds out." Ryo asked out loud. He couldn't figure out who the woman Dee was concerned about was. The only woman in his life who was that important was Mother Lane. Well her and…suddenly it clicked who Dee was trying to protect. "You're trying to protect Katherine aren't you." Ryo was meet with silence and he knew his theory was right. "Was it Katherine's husband David. Did he do this to you."

"Yes." Dee admitted after a few moments of silence. He knew lying to Ryo was definitely out of the question now that he knew the truth. "He came by, saying he wanted to talk and the next thing I know he's shooting me."

Ryo grabbed Dee's hand again. "Why?"

"Because he blames me for the rift between him and Katherine. He thinks I'm breaking up his family. Ryo I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to get to know my family, you know. Not break one up."

Ryo squeezed Dee's hands and growled. "Dee none of this is your fault. David did this and he is going to pay." he replied bitterly.

"Ryo we don't have to tell this to anyone. We can just tell everyone that I don't know who it was."

"Dee we can't lie and we shouldn't. What David did was vile and not your fault in any way possible."

"Ryo-"

"He tried to kill you Dee!" shouted Ryo. "And this time he was successful but what he comes back and tries again. Is that what you want? Do you want him to succeed?"

"You know I don't."

"Then let me do my job. Please."

Dee wish he could have argued more but he couldn't. Ryo was right. His life could still be in danger so it would be better now if he reported it. "I'm sorry you're right. I can't cover this up, no matter how much I want to spare Katherine and the twins pain."

"I know you do but you can't. You're doing the right thing and besides what would Mother say if you she heard you."

"Oh she would be pulling my ear and screeching in as we speak." laughed Dee softly. "When is she coming in anyway."

"Coming in-"

"Is Mother even here yet?"

Ryo gasped loudly. "Oh my God, I forgot to call her and let her know what's going on."

"Ryo you didn't."

"I did. When I got the call from Bikky I was so scared and worried that I completely forgot to call anyone including Mother. She is going to kill me."

"Naw, just pull on your ear until you scream for mercy."

"I'm going to call her now and then I'm going to call the guys so we can bring David in."

Dee's face expression suddenly changed into a lock of fear. "You're leaving me alone."

"Bikky and Carol are here so they can keep you company." replied Ryo as he leaned down and gave Dee a quick kiss on the lips. He started to pull away when he felt a hand around the back of his neck keeping him still. Finally Dee allowed him to pull away. "I'll be back as soon as I can I promise."

"I'll be here."

Ryo gave Dee one final kiss before finally gathering the nerve the leave the hospital room but only after promising to be back as soon as he could.

* * *

Katherine was in the kitchen pouring herself something to drink. David was off at the hospital and the twins were off with friends. Once again she was alone in the house so she decided to use the time to sketch, something she hadn't done in long time. She had just gone back into the den when she heard a knock at the door.

"Well who could that be." she asked herself out loud. Katherine wasn't expecting anyone and the kids were due home anytime soon. She opened the door and was shocked to find Ryo at the door along with a few other men she didn't recognize. "Ryo what are you doing here?"

"Katherine I'm sorry but this isn't a social visit. Is David here?"

She immediately began to worry. "Um no, he's at the hospital, working. Why?"

Ryo didn't say anything, instead he turned around to Drake and Marty. "He's at the hospital. Go pick up that bastard but don't question him until I get there."

"Alright." nodded Drake.

Ryo waited until Drake and Marty were gone before he turned his attention back to Katherine. "Katherine."

"What's going on Ryo?" she asked, not waiting for him to finish. "Why are you looking for David?"

"We should talk about this inside."

"Okay." She led him inside of the house and into the sitting area. Once they were seated she watched as Ryo took a deep shaky breath before speaking.

"Before I begin my I ask where Josh and Beth are?"

"They're out with friends, why?"

Ryo sighed again and reached out to grab Katherine's hand. "Because I didn't want them to hear what I'm about to say."

"Ryo-"

"Earlier today Dee was shot in his apartment."

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry he's okay. The doctors say that he's going to be fine but that's not the real reason why I'm here."

"I don't understand-"

"Dee was able to identify the person that shot him." Ryo whispered sadly as he grasped her hand even tighter. "Katherine that person was David."

She stared at Ryo wide eyed and placed one hand over her mouth. It took her a few moments before she finally found the words to speak. "Wait, is this some kinda joke?" she asked. "You want me to believe that David, my husband, tried to kill my son?"

Ryo found himself shrugging. "I don't care what you believe Katherine but I am telling that David tried to kill Dee. Do you know if he owns a gun."

"Yes he does. He brought it for protection and keeps it locked away so the children won't hurt themselves with it."

"Where is it?"

"In the safe, only David and I know the combination."

"May I see it?"

Katherine pulled her hand out of Ryo's hand and stood up. She couldn't believe what Ryo was telling her about David. None of it could be true, it just couldn't be. "Ryo-"

But Ryo wasn't having it. He stood up as well as he opened his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to her. "I have a warrant to search your house so I really don't need your permission but I would like to have it."

"It's upstairs." she replied quietly after reading the paper. It was in that moment she realized how serious everything was. David could possible be in serious trouble.

Ryo began to make his way upstairs, Katherine right on his trail as quickly as he could. Once they were inside Katherine walked over to the bed where a small black safe sat. He waited, slightly impatient while Katherine opened the safe.

"I don't know what you expect to find but David never takes the gun out of the safe let alone out of the house."

Ryo choose to remain silent and simply watched what the woman was doing.

She finally got the safe open but was shocked by what she "It's empty. The gun's gone." Standing up, she looked over at Ryo before looking back at the safe. Katherine suddenly found it very hard to breath as her legs began to shake beneath her. "The gun should be there Ryo I don't understand."

"Katherine." Ryo started to say, making his way towards her only to have her back away from him. "Katherine-"

"No, this isn't possible. It's impossible because David would never do something like this." she cried. "He wouldn't just up and shoot Dee. He wouldn't do that to me, to us."

"But he did Katherine. He did."

Katherine's legs continued to quiver as tears fell heavily down her eyes. She still couldn't believe what Ryo was saying was true but it had to be. Ryo wouldn't lie about something like this. Especially not about Dee being hurt. "That's why he left an hour earlier than he was supposed to. He took the gun, went to Dee's apartment, and shot him. But why!" she screamed out loud. "Why would he do that when he knows how important Dee is to me. He's my son. Dee's my son. Why would he do that." Suddenly it became to much for her and suddenly her legs gave away. Luckily Ryo was there to catch her before she hit the floor. "Why would he do that to Dee."

"I don't know Katherine." whispered Ryo into her ear as he comforted her.

"He tried to kill Dee."

"Yes, he did and I'm so sorry. I really am sorry for this."

She didn't say anything, she just continued to cry in Ryo's arms and wondered what was going to become of her life now.

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. Sorry if you thought I was actually going to kill my favorite detective because that was never the plan. Just wanted to make him bleed a little bit. Hope you liked this chapter and I just want to let you know that the next chapter will be the last of this story. I know, it feels like yesterday when I began writing and posting this one. Well, all good things must come to an end. Anyways have a great week and keep on living.

LC


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Oh my God I can't believe it's finally over. I've been working on this story for so long and I am so sad to see it ending. I want to thank everyone who continued to read this story and favoriting it. I'm also glad for all the story and author alerts that you guys did letting me know that you liked my work. I don't know if I'll ever write another FAKE story but I know I'll keep reading them. Once again thanks to everyone out there who stuck with me through this story. You guys rock and you rock hard and steady.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the sheer brilliance to come up with an idea like this but this story is all me, which may or may not be a good thing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

Four days after the shooting, Ryo was in Dee's hospital room waiting for him to finish dressing. It was finally time for him to go home and Ryo couldn't be happier.

"Well I hope you're ready to go home because the staff is definitely ready to get rid you." Ryo smirked as he helped Dee slip his shirt over his head.

Dee laughed. "Get rid of me. It's they're fault I'm like this. They made me stay here longer than I had to."

"Yes, because why should the doctor care whether or not you get an infection that could have ultimately killed you."

"That's all I'm saying."

"You're an idiot and don't you dare say yeah but I'm you're idiot."

"But I am." smiled Dee as he grabbed Ryo's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "Now let's get out of here before the nurse comes."

"Why would you care about the nurse?"

"Because he doesn't want to be escorted out in a wheelchair even though I keep telling him its hospital policy."

Both men turned to see Dee's nurse, nurse Aden, standing in the doorway with a wheelchair ready. "Isn't that right Detective Laytner?"

"You're damn right." Dee hissed. "I refuse to be wheeled out of this place like some invalid person. I can walk."

"Are we really going to have this conversation again because I really don't have time for this?" Like Dee, she was ready for the man to go home as well. After all her years of nursing she could honestly say he was one of the worse patients she ever had, no matter how good looking he was. "I have other patients you know." she snapped impatiently.

"Then take them the wheelchair."

"Dee-"

"No Ryo, no matter what you say I'm not being carried out of here in that thing. I rather shoot myself…I mean I rather cut up my favorite and most expensive pair of jeans. I refuse to do it."

Ryo sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He should have known that Dee would react to the sight of a wheelchair. It was something he'd done before. "Dee-"

"No wheelchair Ryo, I mean it."

"Dee stop being such a stubborn jackass." Ryo finally snapped as he walked over to the nurse and took the wheelchair from her hands. "I know that you're tired of being here, so I am so why don't you do what the nurse says and sit down in this chair."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand that we really don't have time for this. Everyone is back at my apartment waiting for us so get your ass in that wheelchair so we can go."

"Ryo-"

"Dee I'm serious. Get in the damn wheelchair now."

"And if I refuse."

Ryo smirked as he moved closer to Dee's ear and whispered in it. The nurse had the privilege of watching Dee lose the frown and his eyes widened as big as dinner plates. She couldn't hear what was being said but from what she could tell it couldn't be good.

As Dee listened to Ryo's threats, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You wouldn't." he whispered after Ryo pulled away from him smirking evilly.

"I would and I will if you don't sit down now."

Dee felt trapped. The thought of leaving the hospital in a wheelchair made him feel less than uncomfortable but the thought of Ryo not doing those things to him made him feel even worse. Finally he made the decision to put his pride aside and take a seat.

Ryo smiled triumphantly as Dee finally gave up and motioned for him to bring the wheelchair closer. Both he and nurse helped Dee slowly into the chair and waited for him to adjust before Ryo walked away to grab his lover's things. Placing the bag in Dee's lap, he then walked over to the nurse and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"Thanks for taking such good care of him Nurse Aden."

She shook his hand graciously smiling at him the entire time. "Please call me Melissa and I should be thanking you for finally getting him out of here. I would be lying if I said he was a pleasure."

"All that stuff that happened was not all my fault."

"Not all but most." she snapped. "Now do me a favor and get out of my hospital detective and don't come back for a long long time."

"My pleasure." snipped Dee back. He made a evil face as the nurse left the room before looking up at Ryo with a soft smile. "Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to go home."

Ryo snorted and began pushing the wheelchair out of the room. "I bet you are."

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and Mother was the first to greet Dee as he walked through the door, using Ryo as support. Running over to him and gently throwing her arms around his neck. "My baby boy is finally home."

"Yes Penguin I am. Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you," she smiled as she let go of him but gripped his ear. Not hard enough to really hurt but hard enough. "You had me worried sick you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. None of this is your fault but it will be if you don't do as the doctor says and rest."

"I have the rest of this week and next week off, doctor's orders." Dee grinned as she let go of his ear. "But I don't think it will take that long for me to heal. I should be back to work in no time." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking further into the apartment to greet his friends and everyone else who was there.

Ryo's eyes continued to watch him for a short while before they turned to Mother. "Don't worry Mother I will make sure he does everything to the letter." he promised, grabbing her hands reassuringly.

Mother Lane could only sigh. "Please do. If it were left up to Dee he would have been out of the hospital days ago and already back at work."

"You're being completely honest. As much as Dee loves to complain about his workload he hates being at home for long periods of time. It's as if he doesn't know how to shut his inner cop off."

"Well just make sure he does at least for the time being. We wouldn't want him to do something stupid like pop a stitch or get an infection."

"I'll make sure he behaves."

"I know you will." smiled Mother as she placed a small kiss on Ryo's cheek. "Now let's go make sure Dee's not getting himself into any trouble.

Ryo laughed. "I doubt it."

* * *

Thirst pulled Dee away from JJ and Drake and the detective made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Katherine sitting at the table alone.

"Katherine." smiled Dee as he walked over to the table and beside her. "I didn't know you were here."

"No one did. I kinda snuck in when no one was watching because I really wanted to see you. You know, make sure you were okay."

"You didn't have to, sneak in that is. You could've come to the hospital to see me. You brought the kids."

Katherine laughed. "I didn't have much of a choice. When they heard about…what had happened they all but demanded I take them to see you."

Dee smiled at the memory. It had been his second day in the hospital when Beth and Josh came to see him with flowers and a card. They were happy to know that he was going to be okay. "How are they holding up?"

"Good. They wanted to be here today but I told them they were not missing school."

"Do they know everything?"

"Yes." nodded Katherine. "I decided that I wasn't going to lie to them about anything anymore. They don't understand why their father did what he did but I think with time and maybe some counseling they'll be okay."

"That's good. At least they won't have to go through the ordeal of a trial since David decided to plea out."

After David's arrest he knew there was no point denying what he had done so he confessed to everything. Dee still wasn't to keen on pressing charges, thinking about Katherine and how it might affect her but D.A.'s office wasn't about to let a cop shooter go free. Luckily Dee was able to convince Paul to make a deal with David. Instead of going to prison he would spend a mandatory five year sentence in a psychiatric hospital. It wasn't what he deserved but it's what Dee wanted.

Suddenly Katherine stood up and grabbed Dee's hand. "I just want to say how sorry I am for all this."

Dee shook his head. "Katherine what happened was not your fault."

"Isn't it? David tried to kill you because of me. Because he felt isolated. Because I wasn't spending enough time with him. Because-"

"He felt jealous and was angry that he no longer had control over you. That's why he did what he did plain and simple. Look David has his own mind and that day he chose to do what he did. He was the one who didn't care about the consequences. He was the one who broke the law, not you. And I understand that he is your husband and you love him so you want to take the blame for what he did but you can't. You're not him."

Katherine reached up to wipe the fallen tears that escaped from her eyes. "How can you say all that after all that's happened?"

"I don't know I just can." shrugged Dee. "I can because I have a partner who adores me, friends who look out for me, annoying brats that looks up to me, and two moms who would do anything to make sure I'm happy. I'm surrounded by people who love me every day of the week and that is what makes me realize just how good life is. I could hold a grudge if I wanted to but in the end that would only bring the people around me down as well and they don't deserve that. Neither do I. I deserve to be happy and that's what I'm going to be no matter what.

It was as if she was seeing Dee for the first time since they met. Never had she met a man so compassionate, loving, and forgiving. He was truly everything she hoped he would turn out to be. A part of her felt sadden that she had no hand in his upbringing but overall she was glad for the people who had been an important part of his life. They were the reason he was standing before her smiling that bright white smile of his. It was because of them that he was alive and well.

"You are a truly amazing person."

"Must be in the genes." he smirked as he pulled her into an embrace.

She laughed as he continued to hold her and the two of them stayed like that for a while before pulling apart. "I meant what I said Dee. You really are a great person."

"After years of Jess plowing it into my brain I guess it was only a matter of time before I became it."

"Why does that name sound familiar."

"What, Jess?"

"Yes." Katherine pondered slowly as she slowly began pulling away. "There was a man that I talked to the day after I lost you at the police station by that name. He's the one who told me no children had been reported but he would help me. After a few days he told me that you were probably somewhere better off where people could look after you better than I could. He said that I should get my life together first before having any more children. I didn't want to believe him but it was true. I wasn't stable enough to take care of a child and perhaps you were better off."

"Was his last name the same as mine."

"I don't remember. I don't even think I got his last name. I just know that he was a police officer."

"Well perhaps you're thinking about Jess Laynter. He's the one who brought me to the orphanage with Mother. Jess was like a father to me while I was growing up and it was his death that inspired me to become a police officer." Dee stated a little confused. If Jess knew all those years about his birth mother why wouldn't he tell him.

"Maybe because he didn't want to hurt you."

Dee looked over at Katherine, wonder in his eyes. "Excuse me."

"I said maybe he didn't want to hurt you." Katherine repeated herself.

"But if he knew then he should have told me."

"Perhaps but I'm glad he didn't."

Now Dee was even more confused and shocked. "What…I don't understand."

Katherine walked over to her son and placed his hand in hers. "After talking to that officer I realized that he was right. I had no idea how to be a proper mother nor did I have anything that would help raise you. He did the right thing by taking you somewhere where you'd be safe and loved."

"But he lied." Dee hissed.

"Yes he did but he did it out of love. He just wanted to protect you and for that I can't be mad at him and neither should you." She sighed deeply when the anger in his eyes didn't go away. "I know you feel betrayed by all of this and it will take some time to get over but you have to stop and wonder would you want your life to be any different than it was."

"I loved my time at the orphanage. I wouldn't change a thing."

"And I'm so happy that you did." smiled Katherine as she squeezed Dee's hand harder. "Because it was there that you got the chance to become the person you are today just like I'm happy that I'm finally in a good place and ready to be a mother to you. I wasn't then but I am now."

Dee shook his head angrily. "He still should have told me. I trusted him with everything and he didn't tell me once that you actually came looking for me." He turned his head away from Katherine and stared blankly at the floor. "You know, when I was younger I used to ask him why you never came back and he would just shrug his shoulders, not saying a word. I assumed that he didn't want to tell me the truth because he didn't want to my feelings but if he knew then-"

She reached out her hand and turned his face back to her. "Do you believe in fate; and that everything happens for a reason?"

"If you mean like destiny then yeah, I do." answered Dee, shrugging.

"Then maybe what happened was supposed to happen. Maybe I was supposed to lose you in order to find you." Katherine replied. "You didn't have to say Josh that day but you did, which lead you to me, which lead us to the truth that brought us together. Maybe it was always supposed to turn out this way."

"So you're saying it was fate that tore us apart and brought us together."

"I choose to believe that it was."

Dee wanted to say something else, tell Katherine to stop defending Jess and his behavior but he couldn't because she was right. His life may have not been perfect but it was better than he could have imagined. He grew up surrounded by love and support with people who accepted him as he was. If he didn't have that there was no telling who or what he might be. "You're right." he finally admitted with a sigh. "Maybe what he did was for the best."

"It was.

"I guess we should go out there and see what everyone is up to. Ryo's probably worried about me doing too much too soon."

"Alright." Katherine let go of Dee's hand and started making her way to the door.

Dee watched her walking away when he suddenly felt compelled to call out her name. "Hey Katherine."

"Yeah." she smiled turning around, happy that the anger in his eyes was now gone.

He smiled back as he opened his mouth to say the words he'd been meaning to say for a long time to his birth mother. "I just wanted to thank you for doing what you thought was best for me and to also say that I love you."

It took all the self control she had not to cry upon hearing the words she waited almost 30 years to hear. With a quivering smile, she placed her hand over her heart and looked up at Dee. "I love you too. Now let's get back out there and celebrate your return properly."

"Yes ma'am." laughed Dee as he caught up with her. Looping his arm through hers, they walked out of the kitchen together and finally complete.

* * *

Another story bites the dust. Hope you liked the ending it was something I threw together at the last minute. Well not really the last minute but I wanted to do something that would tie the story together and give it that nice happy ending. Once again thanks for reading and if I do right another story hope to see your guys again. Anyways have a great day, week, month, year life and keep on keeping on. Shooting stars and love boats,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
